A Chosen Child's Diary
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Dai and Jun move to Mystic Falls and are sucked into the world of the supernatural and are forced to choose sides. But one thing is certain for both; family comes before all else. NO FLAMES and please review and add helpful advice.
1. Chapter 1

"Pilot"

**The cast is Leighton Meester as Jun and Vanessa Hudgens as Dai. Pretend both girls are redheads. Sorry I keep deleting this story, but I'm getting aggravated with trying to write the story. I'm trying to figure out where I want this story to go and what the pairings should be too. Also, no one reviews so it makes it hard to know that people are interested.**

Dai Motomiya was tossing and turning in her bed as she slept, images flickering through her mind as her face scrunched up almost in pain.

She saw a dark forest while the full moon was high in the sky shining light down.

From above the forest she saw three women were standing in the center of three rings of fire burning around them while another woman was standing by with a book in her arms and a man was watching them.

Then she saw countless faces of different people who had red corneas with veins pulsing around their eyes and fangs poking out of their mouths, some even having blood covering their faces.

Next she saw multiple people in a forest or chained to a cellar wall, screaming in pain as their bones started breaking and hair grew all over their bodies and their eyes glowed yellow.

Groaning in discomfort, Dai's head lolled back and forth, subconsciously trying to wake herself up when a redheaded woman opened the door and walked into the room.

"Dai, wake up." she called as she grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her awake.

Chocolate colored eyes snapped open as the girl gasped in shock as she looked around her, making sure none of those demons were in her darkened room.

"Hey, calm down. Are you okay?" the woman, Jun Motomiya, asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, God. I was dreaming. At least, it felt like I was." Dai sighed as she brushed her hair back.

Jun was worried as she looked over her sister's scared expression and ran her fingers through her mahogany hair.

"Well, whatever it is can't hurt you now. Anyway, time to get ready for school." Jun said as she stood up.

"Oh, right. School. I think I'd prefer the nightmare." Dai groaned as she fell back into bed while her sister gave an amused look.

"Get up out of bed, missy. Can't be late on your first day." The dark magenta haired girl teased as she then walked out of the room, her curled hair bouncing as she did so.

Throwing her blanket off, Dai stood up and walked over to her closet door and took her baby blue house coat off of the hook and then proceeded to the bathroom.

The hallway walls were painted a nice snow white color and framed pictures were hung up along with some of June's drawings she had done of landscapes.

There was also a shelf in the hallway upstairs that had all of June's academic awards on it along with Dai's soccer trophies and medals.

Opening the bathroom door, Dai walked inside the emerald green painted room and locked the door behind her as she hung up her robe and shed her clothing.

The shower was built into the side of the wall with glass doors surrounding it while a porcelain tub that looked to be from the olden days with the fancy looking legs it stood on was on the other side of the room.

Stepping into the shower, the tanned girl turned the dials until the water came out, cold at first which made her hiss, but then it turned warmer which made her relax as she started washing her hair, face and body.

Dai and June had once lived in Okinawa, but then their family moved to Odaiba when they were younger and made friends.

As they grew older, they found out that there were different worlds and creatures called digimon and Dai had become partnered to one named Veemon.

Her friends Kari, TK, Tai, Izzy, Yolei, Joe, Matt, Ken, Sora, Cody and Mimi all had digimon as well and the group fought to save the world from being destroyed by an evil digimon named MaloMyotismon and eventually, Diaboramon.

After the battles were all over the digimon chose to live in their own world, but came back to the Human World to stay with their partners when they wanted.

The Chosen Children also went to visit as much as they wanted, Jun even meeting a digimon named Lunamon who became her partner.

Jun and Dai had moved to Mystic Falls to get away from Odaiba because their father had been abusing his youngest daughter for years and since Jun was finally of legal age, she reported it to the authorities.

After their father was thrown in jail, Jun became her sister's legal guardian and moved them away from Japan so that they could start over and to escape their angered mother.

Finishing her shower, Dai stepped out and wrapped a towel around her hair and then dried her body off with another towel before she then placed her house coat on and headed to her room.

Walking in, she walked to her dark colored wooden dresser and pulled it open to find her clothing for the day.

She placed on her black underwear and bra first, then she dried her hair and sat on her bed, looking around at the red walls, the window across from the bed with the black curtains closed, the TV stand where the TV and DVD player were hooked up, her desk where her dark blue laptop was set up and finally down at her queen sized bed with the burgundy colored sheets.

The house itself was a Victorian styled one with light blue walls on the outside and had been built in the early 1900's.

It was passed down to the Motomiya sisters because it belonged to their grandmother who was American from their mother's side of the family.

Her name was Isolde Morgan and she was a kind old woman who had recently died of a heart attack, but she lived a long happy life.

"Dai, move your ass and get down here!" Jun yelled.

"I'm coming! Don't have an ulcer!" Dai yelled back.

Quickly dressing into a pair of jean shorts, a blue long sleeved V-neck, gold hoop earrings and beige suede boots, Dai went downstairs brushing her hair along the way.

Jun, who was dressed in an army green button down t-shirt, black skirt and gold wedge sandals, was at the stove cooking omelets.

"You're not supposed to brush wet hair. It'll cause split ends." She said.

"Don't care. Already got them." Dai said as she brushed her long curly hair and then tied it up.

Rolling her eyes at her sister, Jun set a plate with an omelet on it down at the table and Dai sat down, eagerly digging in to her breakfast.

"Okay, well, I'm going to be opening up the shop today. Thank god school is starting. I hate having all those teenagers coming in. Don't they have lives of their own?" Jun complained.

Jun had taken over ownership of Isolde's coffee shop that was filled up with people when they weren't at the Mystic Grill.

"It's a small town. There's nothing to do here. I bet this place is going to be boring." Dai sighed.

"You really need to make some friends." Jun commented.

"I have friends. They're just not in this town." The mahogany haired girl sighed.

"Well, try to make some new friends here. I'm sure you'll find someone. This place can't be completely boring." Jun said as she stood up and walked over to the counter to get her purse.

Dai nodded at this, but didn't agree since she wasn't sure if she would make friends on the first day of her new school.

After all, she hadn't been out at all during the two months they had lived in Mystic Falls and she mostly only went out to shop or run around town.

Finishing her food, she then brushed her teeth and then walked to school, taking in the sights of people opening the bank, library, shops, police station, hospital and other offices.

There were also students who were either driving or walking to school.

A crow then flew overhead and landed on a street sign near Dai and cawed as she walked by and she looked over at the bird curiously.

"Okay, weird." She commented as the black bird stared at her.

Shrugging at the sight, she walked off as the crow flew away and the girl found the high school, rolling her eyes at the name.

"Is everything mystical in this town?" she muttered walking through the school yard of Mystic Falls High School.

People stared at her curiously, wondering who she was as she walked on the grass and she quickly went inside searching for the registration office to collect her class schedule and locker information.

Looking around, she found the room and walked around two girls who were staring at the male student talking to the woman at the desk.

"Who's this?" the African American girl asked.

"All I see is back." The brunette with long pin straight hair said.

"It's a hot back." The first girl stated making the other chuckle.

Rolling her eyes at this, Dai walked into the room as the African American woman at the front finished talking and looked up at the male.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." He said.

Dai frowned as she ventured closer and found that the boy seemed to be hypnotizing the woman as she looked down at the sheets she held in her hands.

"Well, you're right. So there is." The woman spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Cool trick." Dai commented making the male turn towards her, startled to see the girl standing next to him.

"What-What do you mean?" he asked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot. You used some form of mind manipulation to hypnotize the woman." She whispered to him as she watched the woman work.

"How-how would you know about that?" the boy asked warily.

"Because you're not the only person I've met who has strange Gifts." Dai commented.

The male stared at her, taking in the girl's appearance and noted that she looked strikingly familiar.

"Here you are." The woman spoke making the two teenagers look at her.

"Thank you." the male said and then looked down at the girl.

"We'll talk later, right?" he said as it didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah. I'm Dai." She said.

"Stefan." He nodded before walking off and Dai watched as she saw one of the girls had left while the dark skinned one was staring at Stefan with wide jade colored eyes.

She watched as he walked off and seemed to be following him as he headed to his locker.

"What can I help you with, dear?" the woman at the desk asked.

"I'm a new student here. Dai Motomiya." She turned back to the woman.

"Ah, you're one of Isolde Morgan's granddaughters. She was a wonderful woman. I'm sorry for your loss." The woman said as she looked through the files.

"It's all right. I mean, she was 93 when she died." Dai shook her head.

Truthfully, she had been upset when she heard the woman had passed, but it was her time since the woman lived a long life.

"Mm-hmm. One of the oldest people to live in this town. I almost thought she'd make it to 100. She was always so strong and healthy. How are you and your sister settling in?" the woman asked.

Dai's eyes narrowed at that question.

How did this woman know she had a sister?

The people in this town must be either incredibly nosey or very bored to be digging up information on two strangers who hadn't been living in town long.

Or perhaps Isolde had spoken about the two sisters while she was still alive.

Jun and Dai did often send her letters or pictures of themselves so Isolde would be caught up in her granddaughters' lives.

"Fine, thanks." The mahogany haired girl with a polite smile.

"Here you are. Good luck." The woman smiled as she handed over the papers to the 16 year old.

"Thanks." Dai nodded as she walked out of the room and looked for her locker.

Holding the paper up, she found the number for the locker and glanced over at the numbers printed on the lockers beside her and followed them to the number she had.

She found that the one beside it had a group of males talking in front of it, one of the males obviously being a jock since he wore the school jacket and had a depressed look in his baby blue eyes.

When Dai walked up to her locker and opened it, a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes noticed her and turned to face her.

He had a flirtatious look in his eyes that she recognized as one a male had when he wanted to get lucky and he had decided that she would be his next conquest.

"Hey, I'm Tyler Lockwood. And you are?" He greeted.

"Not interested." Dai stated before closing the locker door and walked off to find her first class.

The guys next to Tyler laughed while he had a shocked look on his face as everyone watched as the girl walked off, hips swaying as she did so.

(In history class…)

Dai took her seat beside a window near the back of the room and sat down, hoping she wouldn't fall asleep during the lesson.

She had a bad habit of doing that if the lesson was boring or the teacher droned on.

"Hey." Stefan greeted making her jump slight in surprise as he sat in the desk next to her.

"Hey." She said as she leaned her head on her hand.

"So, when are we going to talk?" he asked breaking the awkward tension.

"I'm not doing anything for lunch. We can talk then." she suggested.

Stefan nodded at that when the brunette from earlier walked into the room, her amber eyes meeting his emerald green eyes.

Dai noticed as they seemed to be locked in gazes and she leaned over, poking Stefan in the arm breaking the gaze as the brunette shyly took her seat.

"Can you try not to have eye sex with her in class?" she whispered to Stefan.

"I wasn't-I mean… Eye sex?" he asked embarrassed at being caught, but also confused at her vocabulary.

A smirk was all he got from the girl as the teacher, William Tanner, walked into the room to begin the lesson.

(Lunch…)

Sitting outside on the bleachers watching the boys play football was Dai eating her bento that she had packed.

Feeling the bleachers vibrate from someone stepping on it, she looked down and saw Stefan was looking up at her.

"You gonna stand there all day?" she asked.

"Right. Um…" he trailed off as he walked up to join her and sat beside her.

"How did you know that I was…compelling the woman at the desk?" he asked.

"Well, a friend of mine named Willis can read people's minds. He gets this look in his eyes when he does it. You had a similar one and the woman looked like she was in a daze. It was pretty easy to tell. You should really be careful." Dai said as she shoved a cherry tomato into her mouth.

She preferred eating the food from her bento since it reminded her of home, except for the fact that she didn't have her friends with her.

"You know people who have these…Gifts as you called them?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. I even have one." She revealed making his forehead furrow.

"You have a Gift? What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it has plenty of names. Third eye, second sight, clairvoyance. Take your pick." Dai smiled.

"You can see the future." Stefan exclaimed softly in realization.

"Usually when I sleep. Makes it hard to tell when I'm having nightmares or seeing a horrible outcome." She said.

"How long have you had these…premonitions?" he asked leaning closer with an intense gaze.

"Okay, personal space. I'm not like other girls. I won't swoon if you get close, I'll hit you." she said placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back.

"Oh, sorry." He said sitting up properly and clearing his throat.

"It's fine. Anyway, I've had them ever since I was a little kid. Six I think. What about you? How long have you had your Gift?" she asked taking a sip from her water bottle.

He was silent making her look at him curiously.

"Sorry, sore subject?" she asked.

"No, it's just…I'm not sure how to tell you without freaking you out." Stefan elaborated.

"Then don't. It's not like we're close enough to share personal information." Dai said as she stood up and jumped off the bleachers, landing on her feet.

Stefan followed after her as she began walking.

"We just shared the fact that we have special powers. You don't think that borders on personal information?" he asked her confused.

"Please, that's like me saying I'm Japanese American while you're…Italian American, I'm guessing." She said sizing him up.

Stefan chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief and in amusement at the tanned girl walking beside him.

"You are the strangest person I've met. Anyone ever tell you that?" he asked.

"All the time." She grinned making him return the look as they walked inside the school.

(Later on…)

"I hate teenagers." Jun whined as she laid her head on the table.

When Jun finally got off of work and her manager took over, the 21 year old had gone to the Grill with her sister to get something to eat.

"You were recently a teenager. Remember that?" Dai reminded as she ate her burger.

"I know, but I was nowhere near annoying like these brats." Jun said making Dai scoff.

"Yeah, sure you weren't." Dai muttered as she then looked over to the door and noticed that Stefan walked into the Grill with the girl from their history and French classes, Elena Gilbert.

Stefan caught her eye and smiled at her in greeting which she returned as Jun removed her head from the table and looked up in time to notice the exchange.

"Oh, he's cute. Friend of yours?" Jun asked.

"Kinda. We didn't exactly discuss that yet." Dai said.

"He's hot. Why do you always make friends with hot guys? Whatever, I don't even care. So, are you trying out for cheerleading?" Jun asked as she folded her arms on the table.

Staring at her sister for a few silent seconds, Dai laughed at that.

"Ah, that's a good one, Jun. I almost thought you were serious." She took a sip from her soda.

"I was. Come on, you promised that when you were in high school you'd join the cheerleading squad." Jun reminded.

"That was when I was ten." Dai argued in disbelief.

"I don't care. You have to do it because there's no soccer team at Mystic High and the only sport for girls is softball, which you hate. Also, with your high metabolism, you need something that requires moving and working out. Cheerleading is your only option." The older sister smirked as her chocolate eyes shone in victory.

Knowing she was beat, Dai groaned in misery.

"Fine! But I hate you." she pouted.

"Love you too, baby sis." Jun cooed as the younger girl stuck her tongue out at her.

Unknown to them, Stefan was watching them as he sat with Elena, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes, a grin of amusement curving his lips as he listened in on the sisters talking.

(The next day…)

Stefan was in the hallway searching for a certain redhead when he spotted her taking her books out of her locker and walked over.

"How would you feel about going to a party?" he asked leaning against the locker beside her.

"I'd ask when and where, and then wonder why you asked." She responded turning to him.

"Elena and her friends invited me and I didn't want to go alone. After all, we're both the new freaks in school. We should stick together." He joked as she jokingly contemplated his words.

"That is very true. Okay, party. Where is it?" Dai asked.

"Tonight down by the falls. I know the way." He informed.

"Great, come by whenever and pick me up." she said closing her locker as they started walking towards their history class.

"Don't you need time to get ready?" he asked confused.

"For a party in the woods surrounded by drunken teenagers?" she raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"All right, point taken. Casual affair. But I'm picking you up at 7:00, so be ready by then." Stefan informed.

"Sure." She nodded as they walked into class and took their seats, Elena watching with jealous eyes.

The duo of friends took their seats as Tanner walked into the room and placed his folder on the desk and did a quick attendance as he glanced over the students as he went on with the lecture.

"All right then, let's dive right into it. The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Tanner asked.

Looking around the room, his eyes landed on Bonnie.

"Ms. Bennett?" he called on her snapping her out of her daze.

"Um, a lot. I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie grinned.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner called on the blond jock named Matt Donavon.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt smiled with a shake of his head.

"Hmm. Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one the town's most significant historical events?" Tanner asked the girl who was distracted from staring at Stefan.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know." Elena shook her head.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said cruelly.

Elena had a look of sadness on her face, as if she were remembering something tragic as some people started to whisper.

"Mr. Tanner, did you stop to think that no one is listening because they refuse to pay respect to a 12 year old bully trapped in a forty year old man's body?" Dai spoke up.

Everyone then laughed or exclaimed in shock and amusement while Elena looked at the girl who gave her a friendly smile.

She mouthed the words 'You okay?' to the brunette and Elena nodded in thanks.

Tanner looked annoyed as he glared at the mahogany haired girl.

"Interesting opinion, Miss…" Tanner trailed off.

"Motomiya. Dai Motomiya, I moved here from Japan." She answered as his eyes filled with recognition.

"You're Isolde Morgan's granddaughter. Well, that makes you one of the Founding families' children. Maybe you can answer the question for us." Tanner crossed his arms smugly.

She knew that he thought that just because she was new she wouldn't know anything and that annoyed her.

So many people in the past had thought she was just some stupid girl and that had made her lash out at others, getting into fights and got into arguments with the teachers which was one of the reasons her father hit her.

Giving the man a smug look with narrowed eyes, the girl leaned back in her seat.

"Love to. There were 346 casualties." Dai answered.

"Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan spoke up making everyone turn to him.

"That's correct, Ms. Motomiya. And mister…" Tanner trailed off.

"Salvatore." He answered.

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked.

"Distant." Stefan shrugged.

"Well, very good, except there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner stated.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The Founders archives are, uh, stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan said.

The class laughed at this as Tanner's jaw clenched as he saw that the two new students would be a nuisance to his class.

Looking to the side, Stefan saw Dai smiling at him and he returned it as they faced forward.

(That night…)

Taking a quick shower, Dai changed into a pair of jeans, black and white sneakers and had on a purple spaghetti strapped top.

Her hair was tied into a bun while her long bangs framed her face, she wore gold dangling earrings with hearts on the end and she had a short gold chain tied around her neck.

Once she was ready, she cooked food for herself and Jun which was a simple and filling stew with beef cubes and freshly cut vegetables.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Jun asked as they ate.

"Yeah, I'm going to a party tonight. It's a back to school thing by the falls. Half the school will be there." Dai waved it off with her hand.

"Sounds fun. I miss those days where everything was stress free and fun." Jun sighed.

"Work killing you?" Dai asked.

"Yep. By the way, Tai called to check up on you. He wanted to know how you were fitting in." the older sister informed.

Ever since Tai had found out about Mr. Motomiya abusing her, the brunette had gotten overprotective of the redhead when she wasn't around.

"Of course. What did you tell him?" Dai asked.

"That you're doing fine. You made a new friend on your first day and you'll be joining the cheerleading squad. I think he fainted when I told him that." Jun shrugged as she went back to eating.

"Ugh, I know Yolei will be calling to see if this is true." Dai groaned at the thought of having the child of Love and Sincerity calling to demand answers.

The doorbell then rang making Dai check the time to see that it was only 6:38 and she stood to check who was at the door.

Opening it, it revealed Stefan Salvatore standing there with his leather jacket on to protect him from the chilly night as he gave a small grin.

"Hey. You ready to go?" he asked.

"Um, aren't you early?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I-I just wanted to get out of the house." He said.

"Eager to see your girlfriend?" she teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." Stefan protested and felt relieved that he couldn't blush.

"Oh, please. Mark my words, by the end of the week, you two will be together." Dai stated as Jun walked over.

"I'd listen to her. She's a great judge of character. Practically psychic." Jun joked with a secret smile as she leaned against the door frame.

Stefan and Dai shared an amused look at the word the older girl used.

"So, you're Stefan. Nice to meet you. I'm Jun." She said holding a hand out towards the sandy haired male.

"Nice to meet you too. So, it's just the two of you here then?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Yep. Dad's in jail, Mom's in Japan and we just wanted a fresh start. What about you?" Jun asked casually which shocked Stefan when he heard about their father.

He looked at Dai and saw that she hadn't even flinched at her sister's words and wondered why they didn't seem bothered by anyone knowing this information.

If word got out, people would possibly shun them or use this information against them to hurt the girls.

Focusing his eyes on the tanned girl, Stefan saw faint scars were on her arms while she had a faded bruise on her biceps that he could tell were in the shape of handprints.

"Oh, um, I-I live with my uncle. My parents both died when I was younger." He informed as he snapped out of his inspection.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, don't come home drunk. It's a school night." Jun ordered like a responsible adult.

"We will. It was nice meeting you, Jun." Stefan nodded.

Dai grabbed her jean jacket and threw it on as she followed the emerald eyed boy out of the house and they started walking to the woods.

"So, your dad…" Stefan trailed off.

"Very long story. Let's just say, he belongs where he is and leave it at that." She stated as her chocolate eyes focused on the path in front of her.

"I guess we're not close enough to discuss these details yet." Stefan said.

"We've only known each other for two days. Personal stuff will come up easier when we get to know each other better." she smiled.

"But for that to happen, that would mean that we would have to spend more time together. We might just drive each other insane." Stefan joked.

Dai laughed at that, her whole face lighting up as she did so which made Stefan smile in amusement.

As they walked off to the edge of the town, they found the forested area where the cars were parked and various students were walking into the forest carrying beer bottles, soda cans and plastic cups.

Venturing further in, Stefan and Dai glanced around curiously at all the students until they reached the house where the stereo system was playing music and there were Bonnie and Elena sipping beer from their cups as they talked and laughed.

"There's your girl." Dai sang as Stefan playfully shoved her making her giggle.

Just then, Caroline jumped in front of the duo with a perky smile on her face.

"Hey! You made it!" the blonde said.

"We did." Stefan nodded looking uncomfortable.

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him off, not paying the mahogany haired girl a glance.

"Well, I'm…" Stefan trailed off as he sent a pleading look to Dai who shrugged.

"Oh, come on." The blonde insisted.

Seeing as he didn't have a choice and didn't want to be rude, Stefan allowed Caroline to drag him off.

"Hmm, follow horny drunk blonde or talk to slightly drunk girls?" Dai mused as she looked over at Bonnie and Elena as they looked around curiously.

Deciding what to do, she walked over towards the two girls, Bonnie being the first to notice her and Elena glanced over.

"Hey." Elena greeted.

"Hi." Dai said back.

"You're Dai, right? That was pretty brave what you did in class. Most people are too afraid to stand up to Tanner." Bonnie commented.

"Please, he got what he had coming to him." Dai insisted.

"True." Bonnie nodded as the three girls chuckled.

"Um, not to be rude, but have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Oh, some blonde chick carted him off." Dai jabbed her thumb behind her.

"I'm guessing it was Caroline." Elena sighed.

"Aw, don't pout. The guy's crazy for ya. He just went because she was forceful." Dai assured making Elena smile and nod at this.

"I wonder where they could be now." Bonnie looked around.

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the psychic one." Elena teased catching Dai's attention.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said as she closed her eyes.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena said as she picked up an empty beer bottle that was on the ground.

"Ta da!" she sang.

"Classy." Dai nodded with a chuckle, Bonnie and Elena joining in.

As Bonnie touched the bottle, she gasped lightly as her eyes grew wide making the other two girls turn to her curiously.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie announced making the other two girls tense up.

"What?" Elena asked looking fearful.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie said as she nervously rushed off.

"Okay. Bonnie!" Elena called after her.

"Just leave her be. She probably just needs to clear her head. Besides, you have someone waiting on you." Dai said.

Elena gave her a curious look, but Dai pointed behind the brunette and she turned, smiling to see Stefan behind her.

Giving the sandy haired male a wink, Dai then slipped away to check out the scenery and was met with people drinking, doing drugs or simply dancing or making out.

While walking around, Dai accidentally brushed shoulders with someone and she gasps as her eyes close and a vision rushed into her mind.

In it she sees Stefan staring in horror as a man with black hair dressed from head to toe in black clothing turns to him, his corneas a dark crimson red while the veins around his eyes are bulging and he had fangs poking out of his half opened mouth while blood covers it, dripping down his chin.

"_Anyone, any time, any place." _He hisses before running off.

Coming out of her vision, Dai took in a deep breath and looked around trying to find the one who caused the vision.

It could be the person who was attacked or the attacker himself, but she didn't see them through the crowd.

Deciding not to stay, she quickly took off, weaving through the crowd of drunken partiers with ease when someone started yelling for help.

Stopping, she saw a crowd gathering around a girl whose neck was bleeding as Elena, Matt and another boy named Jeremy Gilbert hovered around her and Tyler yelled for the crowd to back up.

Tears falling down Dai's face in horror, she quickly ran off, heading for her house.

When she makes it home, she quickly pushed the door open and slams it closed behind her and locks the door as she turned around and leaned against it, panting.

Hearing the noise, Jun walked down the stairs with a concerned look on her face while she was already dressed in her white pajamas.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw her sister in a state of terror.

"I-I had a vision. I-It was some monster. And a girl h-had her throat…there was blood…an attack." Dai stuttered over her words.

Running down the stairs, Jun quickly pulled her sister into a hug, Dai clinging to her sister as she was comforted by her older sister.

"I guess coming back here was a bad idea. Drama follows us wherever we go." Jun stated as she rubbed her sister's back to comfort her.

"Yeah, no kidding." Dai muttered.

Sighing, Jun helped her sister walk up the stairs and took the girl to her room to get some rest, praying that she wouldn't have any more frightening visions in her sleep.

Once in her room, Dai quickly shed off her clothing and pulled the elastic band from her hair, wincing at the pain of strands of hair being torn out, but she didn't care.

"What happened to Stefan?" Jun asked as her sister took off her jewelry and placed them on her dresser before she then covered herself up in bed.

"I don't know. I lost him in the crowd." Dai sighed as she rested against her pillows.

Jun took her sister's hand and kissed the calloused knuckles she had from fighting.

"Tell me what happened exactly." She told her.

"Okay, um. I was walking and then I bumped into someone. It triggered the vision. I-I saw Stefan. He was with some demon who had blood covering his mouth. I-I started running to get home, then some kids from my class dragged a girl out of the woods. S-Something bit her. There was so much blood." Dai sniffled.

Sighing at this, Jun pulled her sister into a hug and kissed her forehead, on the tiny scar near her hairline from when their father had backhanded her and his ring cut her.

"Don't worry. We survived worse. You'll be fine. Get some sleep." Jun smiled as she then left the room.

Nodding her head at her sister's words, Dai turned over as she pulled her sheets closer to herself ad looked at the photograph on her nightstand of her and her friends.

Smiling softly at the picture, she then closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep and forget what had happened.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Night of the Comet"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Dressed in dark colored jeans, white gladiator sandals and a white tank top with a sweetheart neckline and her jean jacket, Dai walked out of her room and then went down the stairs.

She was still a bit shaken from her vision and what she had seen last night, but she would soon get over it like she always did.

After all, she had visions of the creatures that live in the Dark Ocean before so she would get over her fear.

"Hey, Jun, do you need me to pick up anything for dinner tonight?" she called as she walked into the kitchen only to freeze.

Jun was sitting at the table with a man who had dark hair and eyes dressed in a charcoal suit while a woman with light brown hair and grey/green eyes dressed in a pink blazer with a pink pencil skirt and white pumps.

The three adults looked over at the teenager as she looked them over curiously.

"I-I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Dai asked.

"No, not at all. Hi, you must be Dai." The woman smiled as she stood up and walked over to the girl.

"I'm Carol Lockwood and this is my husband, Richard." She introduced as June and the man stood up and walked over.

"Lockwood as in Tyler?" Dai asked.

"You've met our son?" Richard asked.

"Briefly. Our lockers are beside each other." Dai explained.

"Oh, how nice." Carol smiled.

Richard made the mahogany haired girl nervous as she looked at him since he had the aura that her own father had.

"Anyway, Richard happens to be the mayor of Mystic Falls. He's also the head of the Founding Families' Council." Jun explained.

"Oh. Didn't Grams used to be a part of that?" Dai asked.

"Yes, honey, she did. That's why we came to speak with Jun." Carol said as the four people sat down at the table.

"We are offering her a place in the Council. You two are technically Morgans and since your mother is gone, you two are the only ones left. Because of this, the place empty space for the Morgans on the Council is Jun's if she chooses to join us." Richard explained.

Dai nodded in understanding as she then looked over to her sister, their chocolate eyes meeting and the elder sister shrugged at the silent question the younger asked with her eyes.

"I'm taking it into consideration." Jun said out loud.

"That's great. We'll meet you soon then. Also, Dai, I hope to see you and your sister at the Founder's party. We're celebrating the 150th year of Mystic Falls being founded." Carol smiled as she stood up.

"That's sounds like fun." Dai forced a smile as the sisters walked the Lockwoods to the door.

"We'd love to attend. I'll think about your offer and get back to you as soon as I can. It was nice speaking to you." Jun bowed her head politely and Dai followed her sister's example.

"Of course. Have a nice day." Richard gave a small grin as he and his wife walked out and went over to the black car.

When the car drove out of the driveway, Dai turned to her sister the same time the older redhead did.

"I don't like them." They said at the same time.

They were silent at that and then laughed in amusement.

"School. Get moving." Jun said as she walked off into the kitchen.

"Got it." Dai said as she quickly went to get her schoolbag, brush her teeth and grab an apple.

Both sisters were heading out of the house at the same time and once Jun locked the door, the sisters kissed each other's cheek before running off in opposite directions.

Jun got into her red 1985 Rabbit and drove off to get to the shop to open up while Dai walked in blissful silence as she soaked up the sunlight.

As she walked, she heard a horn honking and turned around to see a dark blue car pulling up to the sidewalk and saw Bonnie was at the wheel while Elena poked her head out of the passenger's window.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" Elena asked.

"You don't mind?" Dai asked walking over.

"Not at all. Come on, get in." Bonnie smiled.

Smiling at the two girls, Dai got into the back behind Elena and Bonnie drove off towards the school.

"Hey, where did you go to last night?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, um, I went home. When I saw the girl…the blood kind of freaked me out. Had to get out of there." The mahogany haired girl responded.

"You're okay right?" Elena asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Um, who was that anyway?" Dai asked.

"Vicki Donavon. She's…my ex-boyfriend's sister. An animal or something attacked her. Her brother, Matt, stayed with her over night at the hospital." Elena informed.

"Hopefully she's okay." Dai said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Matt will tell us when we see him at school." Bonnie said as she drove into the school's parking lot.

The three girls then got out of the car and started walking into the school, some people curious when they spotted the new girl with Elena and Bonnie, but shrugged it off.

"Hey, are you going to the park to see the comet?" Bonnie asked.

"Comet?" Dai asked.

"Yeah. The news says there's a comet tomorrow. We won't be able to see it again for a hundred years or so. Caroline, Bonnie and I are making fliers to hand out. You can come help if you want." Elena offered.

"Is this a Founding families' thing?" Dai asked.

"Kind of. Most students at school are helping. Some are even doing face painting for the kids. We're also gonna light some candles as we watch the comet. The whole town is getting involved." Bonnie explained.

"Well, it does sound like fun. All right, I'll meet you guys later to help. Where are we meeting?" Dai asked.

"At the Mystic Coffee Shop. I think your grandmother used to own it." Bonnie narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Yeah, now my sister does." Dai nodded as they stopped at her locker.

"You have a sister?" Elena asked with a small frown.

"Jun. We both live together." Dai said as she searched her locker for her books.

"You two close?" Elena asked.

"We used to try and kill each other when we were younger, but we'd die for each other all the same." Dai smiled making the other two girls return it.

"Sounds nice." Bonnie laughed.

"Better than what I have with my brother. We're on the outs right now." Elena sighed.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Dai asked.

Elena was silent which made the redhead tense up in worry.

"Never mind. It's none of my business." Dai said.

"You know you're probably the first person to say that. Other than Stefan that is." Elena said as she leaned against the lockers.

"Well, no offence, but we're more awesome than the nosey people here." Dai smirked making Elena and Bonnie chuckle.

"Anyway, whatever it is, tell me when you're ready." The redhead smiled.

"Thanks." Elena smiled back as the girls walked off to class.

(History class…)

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Tanner began the lecture.

Stefan and Elena were staring at each other, Bonnie and Dai sharing amused grins at the way their friends were behaving.

"Now, the comet will be at its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner asked.

The two teenagers were stunned out of their staring, Elena shaking her head as a smile slowly made its way onto her lips and Stefan looked over at Dai.

She mouthed the words 'Eye sex' to him which made the sandy haired male roll his eyes at her, but he was still grinning.

(Lunch…)

"Hey." Dai greeted as she walked over to Stefan.

He was sitting on a picnic table outside reading an old book and he looked over at her, nodding in greeting.

"Hey, what happened last night? I lost you in the panic." He said.

"Oh, I had a vision and left. Then I saw the girl who was attacked and I ran home." She sat beside him.

"I-I left when I saw the girl too. But, your vision…what did you see?" he asked closing his book and set it down.

Dai bit her bottom lip as she thought back to the vision, the demon's words echoing in her mind while the image of his blood covered face was burned into her memory.

Stefan grew worried when he saw the far off look in her eyes and wondered if she was having another vision.

"Dai?" he spoke as he placed a hand on her face.

Sighing, she looked at the male and wondered how he would react when she told him about her vision.

"I saw you. With some guy or demon." She said.

"A demon?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. He had red eyes, fangs and blood was all over his face. He was talking to you and you looked pretty scared." She said.

Stefan's eyes grew in worry and recognition when she spoke, but he quickly tried to hide it as he looked at the girl.

"What-what triggered it? How did it happen?" he asked her.

"I bumped into someone last night and I had that vision right before I saw Vicki being carried out of the woods." The redhead informed.

"Do you think the person could be the killer?" Stefan asked keeping his voice low as he looked around warily.

"Maybe. I didn't see him after all. I just ran home." Dai confessed.

Fear was in her eyes, but it wasn't for herself.

Her fear was for the innocents and her sister in case that demon came out again to kill someone.

"Hey, we'll figure this out. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine. That man-That creature will be caught. It will be stopped. I can promise you that." Stefan swore as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

She gave him a wry smile at that and he returned it, unaware of Matt and Elena watching them in curiosity and jealousy.

(Later on…)

Dai walked up to the table outside of the coffee shop where she found Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sitting as they worked on the fliers.

"Hey, you made it." Elena announced.

"Yep. Sorry I'm late; I had to pick some stuff up for dinner." Dai apologized as she sat down beside the brunette.

"That's fine. Caroline, this is Dai." Bonnie introduced.

"Hey. I heard what you said to Tanner. That was hilarious. Also, that brush off you gave Tyler yesterday; wow." Caroline laughed.

"You heard about that?" Dai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, that was you?" Bonnie asked with amusement glowing in her jade eyes.

"Oh, yeah, it was. I was nearby and watched it. The look on his face was priceless. That was the first time a girl ever turned him down and she did it in only three second. Pretty impressive if you ask me." Caroline grinned.

"Okay, let's talk about something else. What were you talking about before I got here?" Dai asked.

"Elena and Stefan spent the entire night together." Caroline announced.

"Caroline." Elena scolded with red cheeks.

"What?" Dai grinned at the olive skinned girl.

"So, then what?" Caroline asked Elena.

"So, then nothing." Elena sighed as she handed half the packet over to the redhead to look over.

"You and Stefan talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena shook her head.

"Seriously?" Dai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline stated.

"Ew, Care." Bonnie grimaced.

"So nothing happened? Really?" Dai asked in disbelief.

"No, nothing. I swear." Elena laughed.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy; sex." Caroline grinned saucily.

"Profound." Elena teased, but then a thoughtful look appeared in her eyes.

She then stood up making the girls look at her curiously as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right." Elena said gaining a pleased expression from the blonde.

"It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena smiled as she walked off.

Jun then came out of the shop with a pot filled with freshly brewed coffee to refill the cups Bonnie and Caroline had.

"She started the day saying she would get laid?" she asked making the three sixteen year olds laugh.

"Hey Jun." Dai greeted.

"You two know each other?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, I'm her prettier, older and more awesome sister." Jun jabbed her thumb over at her sister.

"Who totally sucks." Dai stuck her tongue out at her and Jun grinned.

"Hmm. She's just mad because I got her to try out for the cheerleading squad." Jun smirked.

"No way. You're trying out?" Caroline asked.

"Sadly. I need to do some type of sport or I will go insane!" Dai groaned as she leaned her head back.

"You don't like cheerleading?" Bonnie asked.

"No, it's not cheerleading. It's the outfits. I don't like showing off my body that much." Dai said as she crossed her arms under her bust and looked down to make sure she wasn't showing any cleavage making her sister roll her eyes.

"Too bad, because you'd look hot in the uniform." Caroline grinned.

"Hey, on the bright side, you'd get to spend more time with us. Caroline's the captain this year. Elena and I are also on the squad." Bonnie said.

"See? You may have fun yet." Jun smiled as she returned to work.

"So, when are try outs?" Dai asked.

"The day after tomorrow, after school. But you won't get on that easily. You'll have to show us your moves and prove you're worthy enough to be on the squad." Caroline smirked.

"Sounds fair enough." Dai shrugged.

"Have fun girls." Jun smiled as she walked off as the trio went back to work on preparing the flyers.

(That night…)

"You made four new friends. I'm so proud of you." Jun teased as she set the table while Dai cooked the vegetable soup, stirring it.

"Yeah, yeah. What about you? Did you make any new friends?" Dai asked.

"Yep. Her name is Jenna Sommers. We're definitely gonna be hanging out. She's going to the comet thing tomorrow and I'm joining her." Jun said.

"What do you know? We both made friends. We rock." Dai joked as she mockingly thrust her fist in the air.

Sitting at the table, Jun looked over at her sister as she ladled the soup into two bowels and then carried them over to the table.

"I've been thinking." She spoke up as Dai sat down.

"About what?" the younger girl asked.

"About joining the Council. It was important to our grams. Plus, it would be sad if there isn't a Morgan working on the Council." Jun leaned her head on top of her hands as her elbows rested on the table.

"So do it. If you feel like you have to, then go ahead." Dai insisted.

"Thanks. I don't know, I just feel like-like there's going to be so much drama coming up for us. I don't know why. You'd think that small towns would be peaceful." Jun said as she picked her spoon up and began eating.

"Not if my vision comes true." Dai muttered.

Jun frowned at that as she though back to the vision her sister had shown her and it made her worry about the town.

"Let's just pray it doesn't." Jun said.

(The next day…)

After handing out the fliers with Caroline, the two girls found a box filled with candles and brought it to the park and started handing them out to the people.

Matt then walked over towards the girls to greet them.

"Hey, you're Dai right?" he asked the girl dressed in the baby blue sundress, sandals and a jean jacket.

"Yeah, that's me." she said handing him a candle.

"I'm Matt." He smiled.

"Hi." She greeted as an awkward silence then fell over them as the girl went back to work.

"So, um…You're friends with Stefan, right?" he asked.

Looking the boy over, she rolled her chocolate eyes as she placed the box down as she pulled out a candle for herself.

"Oh no. You're not gonna do that." She stated.

"Do what?" the blonde haired boy asked stunned.

"You are not gonna pump me for information on your ex's new crush." Dai said.

"I-I wasn't going to do that." He denied.

"I'm not dumb, Blondie." The girl said as she lit a match to light her candle.

Matt sighed as he ran his hand through his short blonde curls and looked at the girl.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just…I want to make sure he's a good guy. Everyone seems to just flock to him." Matt apologized.

"Of course they're flocking. He's the shiny new toy in town. People are gonna flock. Mostly the girls. They'll get bored soon enough." Dai smirked as she handed him a candle.

A tiny amused grin curved his lips as he accepted the candle from the girl.

"Yeah, we'll see." He said.

It was nighttime now when Elena and Bonnie walked over to the group and Caroline held out two candles for the girls.

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline held them out.

"Hi." Elena greets Matt as he turned to her with a lit candle.

"Hey." He says and he moves his candle closer and the flame lights her wick.

"Thank you." Elena grinned.

"You're welcome." Matt said as Elena turned and saw someone holding their candle out.

Not even looking, she lights his candle.

"Hi." He greets making her look up to see that it was Stefan and she grew tense.

"Hi." She says walking off and stared up at the comet.

Stefan looks over at Dai and she gives him a questioning look to which he shrugs at and walks over to Elena to talk.

"Okay, what happened to them?" Dai asked as Matt watched with pinning eyes.

"I'm not sure. S-She thinks he's on the rebound or something like that." Bonnie shrugged.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'm starving." Caroline said.

Nodding, the group went on inside to look for a table to sit at and Matt walked over to one where Tyler was sitting.

"Hey, I'm gonna get something to eat at the bar." The redhead said making the two blondes and brunette turn to look at her.

"Sure, go ahead. We'll meet up later." Bonnie nodded as she walked over to Tyler with Caroline and Matt.

Dai walked over to the counter to order her food when she spotted Elena walk inside and went over to the group.

She wondered what happened between her and Stefan, but she shrugged it off as not being her business as she looked back to the counter.

"Hello." Someone spoke.

Turning, Dai found a man with icy blue eyes sitting beside her with a drink in his hand.

He seemed familiar with his black hair, the leather jacket and the face shape.

The sixteen year old had probably seen him around town, but she didn't care about that for now.

"Hi." She said back.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked with a sultry gleam in his eyes.

"I just wanted to be on my own." She answered.

A waiter then placed her burger, fries and coke down in front of her and she reached into her denim jacket to take out her wallet, but the raven stopped her.

"I got this." He smirked at the girl and then turned to face the bar tender.

"Hey, how about you put it on my tab?" he requested.

His pupils grew and shrunk as he stared into the waiter's eyes and the man nodded slowly as if he was being hypnotized as the girl watched, realization dawning on her.

"Okay." The waiter nodded as he walked off to take someone else's orders.

"You can do that too?" Dai asked the man beside her.

"Do what?" the raven asked with a smirk.

"That compulsion thing." She whispered.

This made the man's smirk fade away as he grew serious, but forced it back on as he leaned in closer to the girl.

"And how do you know about that?" he asked.

"It's not that uncommon for humans to have special powers." She stated honestly.

Leaning back, he smirked at her as he took a sip from the bourbon he held in his hand.

"Well, that's true. An old friend of mine was telekinetic. What about you? Any special Gifts of your own?" he asked.

Grinning at him, she picked up her plate and drink before standing up.

"None of your business." She said walking off towards an empty booth.

He glanced at her back as the girl walked off, his eyes focused on her mahogany hair that was the same shade of someone he once knew.

A frown then covered his face as he downed his drink.

"Hey." Dai greeted as she sat down between Bonnie and Caroline.

"So, we meet again." Tyler commented.

"Wow, way to make things awkward." She quipped.

"Right, um, this is Tyler. He has a bad habit on hitting on pretty girls." Matt said.

"They don't usually say no." Tyler commented.

"Then they must be easy." Dai smirked making the raven scoff while Caroline chuckled.

"They usually are." Bonnie nodded as the group chuckled.

Just then, Jeremy walked over to the group, looking worried as he stopped beside the table.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said smugly.

"I can't find her." Jeremy informed sounding worried.

"Probably found someone else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher. You've been replaced." The Lockwood said making everyone look at him in confusion.

"What's with the 'pill pusher'?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Tyler said nodding him head to Jeremy who glared at him.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked leaning over the table.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked frowning at her brother.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunted.

"You know what? She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy stressed making the girls gap in disgust.

"Well, I lost my appetite." Dai pushed her plate away.

"Okay, you slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked.

"There's no way." Tyler said in disbelief, but a part of him believed it.

"I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy glared making everyone turn their disgusted and angered looks on Tyler.

"What is he talking about?" Matt asked with narrowed sky blue eyes.

"Nothing, man. Ignore him. He's a punk." Tyler scoffed.

"Shut up and help me find my sister." Matt snapped as he stood up and started leaving as everyone else stood.

"We'll check the bathroom." Bonnie said taking Caroline and Dai with her.

"I'll check the square." Matt told them as he ran out.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said.

"Oh, no, no, no. You two are coming with me." Elena said grabbing Jeremy's other arm and steered him away.

Bonnie, Caroline and Dai walked into the bathroom, checking under the stalls to see if Vicki was inside, but the room was empty.

"Okay, where would this Vicki chick go?" Dai asked.

"Probably somewhere to get high. She does it enough." Caroline said making Bonnie scoff and bum shoulders with her.

"Maybe she went to one of her hangouts to smoke or something." Bonnie shook her head.

"Right, which would be where?" Dai asked.

"Behind the school, the woods, the cemetery. Where else would the druggies go to smoke?" Caroline shrugged.

"Well, that doesn't sound good. I'd really rather not get raped looking for this girl." Dai said as she walked out of the room.

"Where could she have gone? I mean, I saw her a few minutes ago. Maybe she's out back or in the backroom getting something for the boss." Bonnie suggested.

"Can you believe that Vicki actually slept with Jeremy? That's a weird pairing." Caroline frowned making Dai laugh.

"Yeah, Elena must be having a field day with that. She'll probably blame Jeremy getting into drugs on Vicki. You know she never liked her." Bonnie commented as the girl walked to the door in the back of the Grill.

"What doesn't Elena like Vicki?" Dai asked curiously.

"Who knows? She just doesn't. I think Vicki just reminds her about how much of a party girl Elena used to be like before." Caroline said.

"Elena partied? Hard?" Dai asked in disbelief.

"That was last year. She's over it now." Bonnie shook her head.

The trio walked outside through the back entrance and glanced around at the alley, walking down to check for Vicki to see if she was hiding.

"I don't see her. What now?" Dai asked as she turned back to the blonde and the African American.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just head back to see if they found her yet." Bonnie said.

Nodding, the trio walked back inside of the Grill and saw Matt walk inside with his sister at his side, holding her bleeding neck.

"Oh, look. They found her." Bonnie pointed.

"Great. So, should we get back to hanging out now?" Caroline asked.

"Actually, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys at school." Dai said.

"Okay. Good night." Bonnie said as Caroline waved at the redhead as she walked out of the Grill.

(Later on…)

While walking around town, Dai felt someone grab her arm and, upon instinct, she quickly whirled around and punched the person in the face.

The person groaned in pain and lifted his head to reveal Stefan which made the redhead wince.

"Oh, Stefan, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she lifted his head up to check on the damage.

"No, no. It's fine. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Wow, you hit hard." He groaned as he blinked his eyes and touched his nose gently.

"Sorry. You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I came to check on you. I heard you talked to my brother." Stefan said.

"Your brother? You mean the guy at the bar with an obsession for dark clothing?" Dai asked.

"That would be Damon. He didn't try to hurt you did he? Or compel you?" Stefan asked in worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I do know how to take care of myself. So, you didn't tell me you had a brother." Dai said as the duo started walking.

"We don't get along. It's a very long story." Stefan said.

"Isn't that how all these things start off with?" Dai sighed.

Silently, they made it to the Morgan house and walked up onto the porch as the sandy haired male watched the girl, debating things over in his mind.

Dai opened the door, but Stefan placed his hand on the white painted door and pushed it shut which confused the girl.

"Damon and I used to date the same girl." Stefan said making Dai turn towards him.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah. Katherine. She was…the most amazing girl in the world. She was beautiful, fun and just…" he trailed off.

"Okay, why don't you come in and explain. I don't feel like standing out in the cold." Dai opened the door.

Stefan smiled at her and followed her inside of the warm house.

They found it was empty and walked into the light blue colored living room and sat down on the teal colored couch to talk.

"All right, so, Katherine. You were saying she was your true love." Dai reminded.

"She was, but she was also Damon's. The thing was, Katherine was also manipulative and was seeing Damon and I behind our backs." Stefan explained.

"So she's a slutty bitch." Dai concluded making him shake his head in amusement.

"Yeah. But she died. Anyway, Damon and I never regained our friendship after that. So all this time, the two of us haven't gotten along. He's done everything he could to make me suffer and I've also done some terrible things that I regret." Stefan said with his eyes downcast.

Feeling her heartstrings being tugged at, Dai placed her hands on top of one of his own and he twined their fingers together.

The feeling of her warm hands on his colder ones; he looked at her and saw the kindness in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Everyone has a chance at redemption. I know that nothing I can say or do will help make you feel better, but still, I'm here if you just want to talk." She told him.

"Thanks." He smiled down at her and she returned it.

"What are friends for?" she leaned her head on his shoulder and he let his head rest on top of hers.

She really did remind him of a friend of his he once had and it made him miss that friend and he also felt guilt for what had happened in the past.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Friday Night Bites"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Sleeping in her bed, Dai was tossing and turning as she had yet another vision in her sleep and a disturbed look was on her face as she dreamt.

The vision was in the forest yet again, and she saw the three rings of fire and a man whose face was shadowed was holding what appeared to be a human heart in his hand.

He was squeezing the blood out of it and the blood dripped into the stone dish while a woman stood in front of him holding an old book with a worn leather cover in her hands.

Yelling was then heard as various faces flashed in her mind and she recognized Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Jun and her own face.

But there were plenty of other faces she didn't recognize appearing in her mind as blood seemed to splatter around, a man had his fingers chopped off, a woman stabbed herself in the stomach and another was attacked by a wolf, screaming in pain.

Then finally, Dai's vision landed on Elena's face, or someone who looked exactly like Elena as she seemed to be leaning over someone with a cruel glint in her eyes.

"_Game on."_ Her voice echoed.

Gasping as chocolate eyes snapped open; Dai looked around her room and let out a breath of relief when she found herself in her own bed.

"Oh, god." She groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

Beeping was then heard making the tanned girl look over to her white bedside table and saw her D-Terminal was on it as it beeped.

Reaching over, she grabbed it and flipped the screen open to see the image of her best friend, Ken Ichijouji, which made her smile.

Reading the message beside it, she felt a sense of homesickness swell in her chest.

"Hey, everyone misses you here. I thought I'd catch you up on what you've missed. Izzy finally asked Mimi out." She read.

A smile formed on her lips as she read this, mentally squealing with joy for the redhead and strawberry blonde.

"Joe is working at his father's hospital. He is using his healing abilities to help those with severe injuries. Kari and TK have broken up again, but I'm sure they'll be back together in a few days." Dai rolled her eyes at the last part.

The children of Hope and Light have been dealing with an on again, off again relationship ever since they were 15 and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Matt is working on his music along with his studies at NASA. Yolei is working hard with her science club to go to nationals this year. Cody is still working on his kendo and determined to get into law school. Tai is also working on getting his law degree. We're all planning on coming to visit you soon. Love, Ken." She read.

Setting her D-Terminal down, Dai threw her covers off of her body and went to go shower off and then changed into a pair of jeans, black heeled boots and a white spaghetti strapped top.

Gold chain earrings were dangling from her ears while she wore a gold bracelet that used to belong to her grandmother.

It had the Evil Eye had the gold band, the pupil being a sapphire while the iris was made of turquoise.

The Evil Eye had been a present from Isolde's old friend and there were tales that told the Evil Eye could ward off evil.

She had a felt a connection to the bracelet since she also had eyes that could see into the future, so Isolde had left the bracelet to Dai in her will.

Grabbing her denim jacket, she went downstairs to find Jun had already left for work, so she grabbed her lunch and shoved it into her school bag along with a packet of strawberry Pop Tarts before heading for the door.

Struggling to put on her jacket while opening the door, she was surprised to find Stefan standing on her porch, hand raised and about to ring the doorbell.

"Hi." He greeted letting his hand drop to his side.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled her jacket on properly.

"Um, well, I thought I'd walk you to school." He offered.

"Sounds good. Come on." Dai said as she stepped out of the house and locked the door behind her.

Stefan spotted her bracelet and took her left wrist in his hand, bringing it up to have a closer look at it.

"The Evil Eye." He muttered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I-I've been around and did my research. Lore told that the Evil Eye would ward off evil. And with your visions, I'm guessing it explains why you're wearing it." Stefan said letting her wrist drop.

"That and it's a keepsake of my grandmother." She said.

"I'm sorry. Were you two close?" Stefan asked as they started walking off down the street.

"I only met her once and that was when I was six. She said that the Gift ran through the Morgan line. My mom didn't inherit it though and neither did Jun. But she is very good at reading other people, so she could just be supernaturally intuitive." Dai explained.

Stefan nodded at that as they continued walking and they soon arrived at the school.

"So, what about Damon? Does the whole compulsion thing run in the family?" she asked, whispering the word 'compulsion'.

"Did he try that on you?" he asked again.

"Like I said last night, no, but he did it to the waiter. You guys need to learn to stop being so obvious." She smirked at him.

"Right. Sorry, but you're the only one who ever notices when we use our powers." Stefan grinned.

"That's because I'm not fan girling over you." she reminded.

"That isn't a real word." Stefan frowned at the strange new word he heard.

"No one cares." She interjected and he shrugged knowing she was right.

While walking through the parking lot, they spotted Elena and Bonnie, so they walked over to the duo to talk.

"Good morning, Elena. Morning, Bonnie." Stefan greeted making the two girls turn to the duo, Bonnie's jade eyes holding fear in them.

"Yo." Dai greeted, her Japanese accent taking over.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So…I'll see you guys." Bonnie quickly walked off.

"Bonnie, wait!" Elena called, but she was ignored.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan said.

"Uh oh. What did you do? Introduce her to your brother because if you did, I would totally understand her dislike towards you." Dai joked making him nudge her and she laughed.

"Shut up." he joked with an amused grin.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she'll love you." Elena assured.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you two free tonight?" Elena asked the duo.

"Yes." Stefan nodded.

"I'm free." Dai said

"Perfect. Dinner, my house, 8:00 pm. You, Dai, me and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena chirped.

Just then, Stefan quickly turned around and caught a football that had been thrown his way.

Everyone looked over in shock and amazement while Stefan grinned over at Tyler, who had been the one to throw the ball.

Tyler looked surprised while Matt seemed a bit relieved.

Quickly, Stefan threw the football back expertly and Tyler caught it, but he stumbled back at the force the ball had been thrown at.

"Nice." Dai laughed.

(Inside the school…)

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena said as the trio walked in the halls.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan said.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan denied.

"Why not?" Dai asked.

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." Stefan explained.

"You want me to beat them up for you, because-because I will." Dai stated making Elena laugh while Stefan smirked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you could, but it's not necessary." Stefan said.

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. It wouldn't hurt to be part of the crowd. Make some friends." Elena said as she stuffed her jacket into her locker and then took some books out of her locker.

"I do have a friend." Stefan interjected as he pulled Dai into his side and the duo smiled at each other.

"And you're pretty mysterious yourself. You do spend your time alone writing in a cemetery." Stefan reminded.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet." Elena said with a smile.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked.

"Soon. She's working on it." Elena said.

"Take your time." Dai shrugged.

(History class…)

Bonnie was focusing on her notebook was she wrote down three numbers all over her page while Dai stared out the window.

"World War 2 ended in…anyone got anything?" Tanner asked.

"Miss Juan?" he asked an Asian girl who shrugged, unsure of the answer and also not caring.

"1945." Tanner informed.

Elena leaned over towards Stefan.

"Psst. FYI, our team sucks. They could use you." she whispered to the emerald eyed male.

"Can't." Stefan whispered back as Dai looked at the couple.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked the class.

"I'm a loner." Stefan whispered making Dai cover her mouth to not laugh.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked making the girl look over at him.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked.

"Um…" Elena trailed off.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan spoke up making her smile at coming to her rescue.

"Thank you, _Miss Gilbert_." Tanner joked making the class laugh.

"Anytime." Stefan nodded.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall?" Tanner glanced around the room.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan said.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Tanner said.

"1964." Stefan answered.

"John F. Kennedy assassination." Tanner said growing annoyed.

"1963." Stefan said without hesitation.

"Martin Luther King." Tanner snapped.

"'68." Stefan said.

"Lincoln." Tanner said.

"1865." Stefan says.

"Roe vs. Wade." Tanner stepped up.

"1973." Stefan answered.

"Brown vs. Board." Tanner said.

"1954." Stefan said.

"The battle of Gettysburg." Tanner glared.

"1863." Stefan told.

"Korean war." Tanner said.

"1950 to 1953." Stefan answered.

"Ha! It ended in '52!" Tanner slapped his hand on the desk in victory.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan corrected.

Tanner glared as he looked around the classroom.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly!" he demanded.

Everyone took out their cellphones or started flipping through their history books to search for the date.

A male African American student checked his phone and spoke up.

"It was 19…53." He smiled.

This made the class clap for Stefan as he looked a bit flustered from the attention while Tanner glared at the boy for being defeated and humiliated by him.

Elena gave Stefan a flirty gaze and Dai slapped his shoulder playfully and he smiled at the redhead.

The bell then rang making the students stand up and walk out the door, Stefan standing between Elena and Dai as they walked out.

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles." Stefan answers.

"Is that a loner thing?" Dai teased.

(After school…)

After changing into a pair of blue shorts and a black tank top, Dai walked out onto the field near the bleachers where the football players were practicing, Tanner yelling at them.

"Hey." Dai greeted Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey, you're here." Bonnie cheered.

"Yep. I made a promise to my sister and I have to keep it." the redhead nodded sternly making Elena laugh.

"Well, it's great to have you here. I told Bonnie about the dinner tonight. You wanna come over early to help?" Elena asked.

"…You suck at cooking don't you?" Dai asked making the brunette give her a guilty smile.

"Yes she does. We're probably having take-out." Bonnie said as the girls started stretching.

"Well, in that case, I will come over early to help cook." Dai assured.

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

"But seriously, where is Caroline?" she asked as they sat down and looked around.

"I'm gonna try her again." Bonnie pulled out her cellphone.

An engine roaring made them look over to see a powder blue Camaro being driven over with Caroline in the passenger's seat and Damon driving.

"Oh my god. That must be mystery guy form the Grill." Bonnie stared as the couple in the car kissed.

"That's no mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena said as they stood up.

"Salvatore as in Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Sadly. Although, I gotta admit, I'm in love with that car." Dai said making the girls chuckle.

Bonnie looked over at the girl and was shocked when she noticed the scars littering her arms and saw the long, jagged scar on her left arm.

She wondered how she had gotten so many scars, but decided not to pry until she knew the girl better, so Bonnie turned her eyes back on the blonde who was kissing Damon and then stepped out of the car.

Caroline then strutted over to the group with a cheerful smile on her face and had a scarf around her neck which was strange since it was hot outside.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline smirked at Elena.

"Sorry I'm late girls. I, uh, was busy. Now, before we start, Dai here was going to try out." Caroline took her sunglasses off and turned towards the redhead.

Damon remained parked as he grew interested, watching the redhead he had met the other night walk about ten feet away from the group.

Taking in a deep breath, Dai ran forward and quickly went into a series of cartwheels and even seemed to flip her body in the air and ended with a handless cartwheel and a twist in the air and she landed on her feet, standing straight with her arms outstretched.

The girls cheered and clapped for the girl who blushed at the attention, Bonnie and Elena smiling at her.

"Okay, looks like we have a new member. Try to keep up with us." Caroline advised smugly.

"Bring it." Dai returned the sentiment.

Looking over, she found Damon smirking at her before he then sped off in his Camaro.

A look of confusion was on her face as she then got into a line with the girls as Caroline barked out orders and then turned the boom box on, Starstrukk by 3OH!3 blaring.

Caroline snapped her fingers as she counted the steps out for the girls as they moved, but Elena was struggling to keep up since she hadn't worked out for the entire summer.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay? Keep going! Okay. Do it again from the top!" Caroline called.

Elena walked off to the side as Dai watched her go and was surprised to see Stefan run out onto the field dressed in the black and red football uniform which made the redhead smile.

From the corner of her eye, Dai watched as the boys practised, but she made sure that she was moving accordingly with the other girls, Bonnie in front of her so it made it easy for the 16 year old to follow her steps.

Glancing over to the field, Dai winced when she saw Stefan jump into the air to catch the ball only for Tyler to tackle him harshly to the ground, Tanner smirking at the sight smugly.

Thankfully, Matt helped Stefan up and the Italian American looked at his hand and seemed to snap his broken finger back into place before he ran off to join the others.

After practise was over, Dai walked over to Stefan as he sat on the bleachers to rest up after being sacked by Tyler.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asked sitting beside him.

"I'm fine. Told ya I wouldn't be welcomed here." He chuckled lightly.

"Aw, poor baby. Are you sure you don't want me to beat them up?" she asked making laugh.

He gave her a grateful look for making him smile and she smiled back.

"I'm fine, don't worry. But, hey, if I need any help, I'll make sure to call you. I'm sure you could break Tyler's nose under your fist." He joked.

"I already apologized for that!" she laughed smacking his chest as they both laughed.

(That night…)

Dai had showered and changed into a new pair of jeans and red t-shirt before she went over to the Gilbert house and started cooking lasagna, barking orders to Elena and Bonnie.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching '9-0, a commercial break comes on and I'm like; 'I bet it's that phone commercial.' And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie lifted her hand up to mimic a phone.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena says as she sets the table.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asks as she folds napkins.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena jokes as Bonnie glared at her making the girl laugh.

"Hot stuff coming through." Dai called as she took the lasagna out of the oven and carried the glass dish over to the table.

She set it down in the center of the table and then took her oven mitts off.

"Wow that smells good." Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you." Dai chirped with a proud grin.

"Have you talked to your grams?" Elena asked changing back to the earlier conversation that the redhead seemed to be ignoring.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't wanna be a witch." Elena frowned.

"I don't know. It could be fun. Now where's the spatula?" Dai asked heading into the kitchen, Elena and Bonnie following.

"The drawer on your left." Bonnie pointed.

Curiously, Elena walked over and opened the drawer to reveal the spatula which made the three girls tense up.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena denied.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie gave a look of disbelief.

The doorbell then rang making Elena perk up.

"Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous just be your normal, loving self." Elena said as she then walked over to the front door.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie whispered making Dai look over at her.

Bonnie opened a drawer and sure enough, an unopened box of birthday candles was inside.

"I don't think you're a witch, but you could have a strong sixth sense." Dai spoke up.

"You think?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Come on. Worry about it later. Let's go eat." Dai smiled as she wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

Both girls gasped at the touch, their minds being overtaken by the image of a dead body lying on the pavement where the number 22 is painted, then a car has the licence plate FHT18 and finally, a building nearby had the number 8 on it.

Gasping, the girls pulled away and stared at each other in shock.

"What was…Did you see that?" Bonnie whispered.

"Oh yeah." Dai nodded.

"Dai, Bonnie! Come on, let's eat." Elena called.

Sharing a look, the two girls walked out of the kitchen, deciding to forget what happened for the time being.

(Later…)

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan shrugged.

"Yay!" Dai smiled making him look at her and return the smile.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"Elena was cut off.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted.

It was then silent for a few seconds as Elena took a sip of her soda and Dai hummed as she ate one of her dinner rolls.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested.

"Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad." Bonnie said.

"No, about the witches." Elena said gaining Stefan's interest.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena says.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie interjected.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan explained.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said.

"Really? Salem witches?" Dai asked in awe.

"Yeah." Bonnie nods.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan agreed with Elena and Dai.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie gives a small proud smile.

Elena and Dai smile in victory when the doorbell is then rang making everyone look over in confusion.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena stood up and walked over to the door.

Dai followed since she was curious and stood behind Elena as she opened the door to reveal a perky Caroline while a smug Damon stood behind her.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline handed Elena the cake as she walked inside.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks as he walked up behind Dai.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, you can-"

"No, no, no. He can't, uh, he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan gave his brother a look.

"Get in here." Caroline calls.

"We're just…finishing up." Stefan said.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena insisted.

Smirking, Damon slowly walks past the threshold and the room seemed to have gotten colder as Bonnie grips onto Dai's wrist.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon compliments.

"Thank you." Elena said after she gaze Stefan a scolding look.

(Later…)

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline smiles as she rubs Damon's leg.

The group moved to the living room to eat the cake and have some tea to drink along with it.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said as Stefan glared at him.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline sighed.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie spoke up.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline muttered.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said as he looked over the girl who gave a wry smile as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline said nonchalantly.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, Dai surprised since she didn't know about Elena's parents being dead.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said seeing her mistake.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon says.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan cut in.

"Oh, you know what? You're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mm." Damon gave a smug smile.

"Okay, we get it. Life sucks. Let's change the subject." Dai cut in.

"Gladly. Why don't you tell us about yourself? I'd like to learn more about my baby brothers new BFF." Damon said.

"I agree." Caroline grinned.

Sighing, the redhead looked at the group, seeing the eager looks on their faces and decided to just blurt it out now or else she would never be able to say it.

"Okay. My dad used to abuse me, so he's in jail. My mother's a bitch, so Jun and I left her. Who wants to help with the dishes?" Dai quickly stood up and gathered up the dirty plates and cups.

Everyone watched her leave the room, stunned shock filling them as they watched her go.

Stefan and Bonnie both then realized what the scars were from and it was then that Elena and Caroline took notice of the large scar on the girl's arm.

She had been constantly hiding them with her jacket and was possibly hiding more under her clothing.

Biting his bottom lip, Damon stood up and walked into the kitchen after the redhead as Stefan watched with anger in his eyes.

He watched as she started filling the sink and crossed his arms as she leaned against the frame as he watched her work.

"If it helps, my dad used to abuse me too." He spoke up making her look over.

"Guess a lot of parents suck." Dai commented.

"I'm sorry. You know, for bringing up any bad memories." He said.

"No, it's fine. I learned that keeping secrets like this cause problems. Thanks to this girl I've known since I was four named Kari. She never knew about what my dad did until I told her when we were 15. She and her brother freaked that I didn't tell them. I thought I'd tell you guys about it now in case trouble brews." Dai said as she started washing the dishes.

Damon walked over and grabbed a plate she finished washing and dried it off with a dish towel.

"How do you know trouble will start up?" he asked.

"I have a bad habit of attracting trouble." She answered.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. A looker like you could really drag in all types of bad guys. Hopefully they're the hot ones like me." Damon smirked, the girl returning the look.

"The hot ones are always the insane ones." She said.

He shrugged at that as they both worked on washing the dishes and drying them.

"So, what's up with this whole cheerleader thing? You don't look like the 'Rah, rah! Go team!' type of girl." Damon commented.

"I have a high metabolism. There's no soccer team, so cheerleading was the only sport available for me. That and my sister tricked me into making the promise when I was ten." Dai clicked her tongue.

"Older siblings are just so much trouble." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, believe, we are. But it just makes us much more fun." Damon smirked as he leaned closer to the girl.

"You know, if you're having trouble with a high metabolism, I know of a great way to deal with it." he whispered sensually in her ear as his hand rubbed the exposed skin on her waist.

She didn't even appear to be phased by his seduction techniques as she set the plate down and then turned around to face him.

A smirk was on her face as she stared up at him which made his own smirk widen.

"I don't date dinosaurs." She grinned before moving to place the plates in the cupboards.

It was difficult to not laugh when she saw the smirk deflate from his face so quickly.

"I'm not that old! I'm only 23." He crossed his arms with a pout.

This time she did laugh as she turned to him and then walked over to continue washing the forks and knives that were left in the sink.

"Don't pout. I own that look." She said as she then went back to work.

Damon grew silent at that as he looked the girl over, her looks and personality reminding him so much of someone he once knew.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena walked into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Damon smiled.

(The next day…)

Dai walked with Jun to the school, the younger girl whining as she walked along in her cheerleader's uniform.

Jun had her camera and had already taken pictures of her sister when she first changed into her uniform so she could send them to their friends back in Japan and in New York.

"I hate you." Dai groaned.

"Oh, come on. You look hot." Jun smiled.

"I never thought I'd have to do this. I mean, holding the sign that the football players jump through, cheering for the team. It's weird." Dai shrugged as she held her silver and red pompoms.

Some of the cheerleaders walked by her and waved, calling out helloes and Dai waved back at them.

Caroline then stormed over to the two redheads.

"Elena quit the team. Can you believe her?" the blonde ranted.

"Maybe she outgrew it." Jun suggested.

"She should have told me first. Our routine is messed up now." Caroline complained.

"I'll leave you to deal with this. Go, Timberwolves!" Jun cheered as she walked off, her curled red hair bouncing as she did so.

"You're a terrible sister!" Dai called.

"Love you too!" Jun waved as she continued to walk off.

(That night…)

After Tanner did his speech, the sound of a fight breaking out made everyone turn to see Tyler and Jeremy were throwing punches.

Jeremy's nose had blood gushing while Vicki was yelling at them both to stop and Dai quickly ran over with Elena.

Pushing through the crowd, Dai made her way over to the boys and stood in front of Tyler while Jeremy was on the ground.

"That's enough!" she yelled placing a hand on Tyler's chest to make him stop.

"Move!" Tyler pushed her back making her stumble into Jeremy and he dropped the glass he held.

"Stop it!" Vicki yelled as Stefan walked over.

Standing up and making sure Jeremy was behind her as Tyler tried to go after the 15 year old again, Dai held her hand up to make Tyler stop.

"Get out of here." Tyler growled.

"Get over yourself." She growled back and pushed him back.

"Dai!" Stefan called as he ran over to the girl and Matt ran over, pulling Tyler away.

"Jeremy, what the hell?" Elena demanded as she ran over to her injured brother.

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked the girl, grabbing her shoulders and checking her for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Dai sighed.

"Put your head up. You're bleeding." Elena said as she grabbed her brother's face.

I'm fine." Jeremy snapped as he pulled away from his sister.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena quipped as she caught a whiff of alcohol on his breath.

"Just stop, okay?" Jeremy stormed off.

"You're sure you're okay?" Stefan asked the redhead.

"Yes! I'm fine. Now go. Kick-off is starting soon." Dai said.

Reluctantly, Stefan nodded and walked off to join the other football players to get changed into their gear for the game.

"Dai." Elena said as she walked over to the girl.

"Thanks for helping my brother." the brunette sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to help. Now, no offence, but I have to go. I have a sign to hold." Dai said.

Elena nodded at her as the redhead walked off to join the other cheerleaders.

(Later…)

Matt had found Tanner's body in the parking lot, his throat torn out and everyone watched as the paramedics carted the body away.

Looking around, Dai was shocked to see that the car, building and street had the numbers she had seen from her vision.

She sobbed as she realized that this was the exact place that demon had killed someone and Tanner had been the victim.

Jun wrapped her arm around her sister and held her as they watched the police walking around talking to the medics.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Jun said as she walked off with her sister.

As they walked off, Dai met eyes with Bonnie as the girl was sobbing as she realized that her own vision had come true as well.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Family Ties"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Dai was sitting at the couch staring at the TV, Veemon curled up in her lap as Lunamon and Jun entered the room holding two mugs in their hands.

On the TV it was the news and the reporter, Logan Fell, was talking to Sherif Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother, about the animal that was doing all the killings.

"_I can confirm that a 12 foot puma/mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition." _Sherif Forbes said.

The Motomiya sisters scoffed at this since they knew the truth of the monster that was doing all the damage.

"_To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_ Logan said as the camera zoomed in on him.

Lifting the remote up, Veemon turned the TV off.

"You feeling better?" Jun asked as she handed one of the mugs of hot chocolate to her sister.

"Great. It's just…I've never had a vision of a person's death before." Dai said as she brought the mug up to her lips.

"Well, maybe that's because your powers are growing." Veemon suggested as he lifted his head to look up at his partner.

"Or maybe because this town is filled with so much bloodshed and horrors." Lunamon said as she handed a mug to Veemon, the dragon smiling at the rabbit.

Jun sat down beside Dai as the younger girl gave her sister a look as the older sighed as she sipped her drink.

"You know something. Spit it out." Dai narrowed her eyes.

Knowing she couldn't keep a secret from the 16 year old, Jun sighed as she met her sister's chocolate eyes and decided to tell her the information she gathered.

"Okay, here it is. There's a Founders Council for a reason. One hundred and fifty years ago, they formed the Council because of all the animal attacks. The bodies were drained of blood, the throats were torn out. Just like Tanner and all those other people who were killed." Jun informed.

Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her legs as she played with the locket she wore that she had received from Zach Salvatore, a friend she made in the Council.

"What does that mean?" Veemon asked.

"It means that vampires are real. Dai, your vision was about a vampire." Lunamon told.

The duo of Miracles stared at Lunamon and Jun in shock as they dropped their mugs and they shattered to the floor.

Dai thought back to her vision as she saw the demon with his mouth covered in blood, fangs poking out of his mouth.

It was so obvious that she was mentally kicking herself for not seeing it herself.

"I can't believe it. Vampires are real? Not just Myotismon, but actual vampires?" Dai asked as she tugged at her hair.

"Wasn't the evil Undead King enough?" Veemon whined as his ears twitched in aggravation.

"Our ancestors hunted them. That bracelet you're wearing was made with vervain, an herb that will protect you from a vampire's mind control." Jun explained.

Dai touched the Evil Eye gently, looking at the gem in the center of the eye.

"Mind control?" Veemon asked.

"It's also called compulsion." Lunamon said as she sipped her drink.

The familiar word made Dai's eyes grow wide as she thought back to how Stefan and Damon used their compulsion.

Damon had looked familiar when she first saw him and she then imagined him with fangs, red eyes and blood covering his mouth.

It fit the vampire she had seen perfectly; even his voice was the same.

Then she realized that it was Damon she had bumped into at the party that night and he was the one who attacked Vicki.

How could she have been so stupid to have not noticed?

Veemon sensed the shock radiating off of his partner and could also smell the fear and anger swarming around her.

"Dai, what's wrong?" the blue dragon asked in worry.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Dai looked up to see her sister and friends looking at her in worry and she forced a smile at them.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna…go visit Stefan." she said standing up.

"Wait, I wanna come too!" Veemon called as he reverted back to his In-Training form and jumped into the girl's purse.

Sighing at this, Dai walked out the door and went over to Jun's car and drove off towards the Boarding House that was hidden in the wooded area.

Driving down the path, Demiveemon poked his head out of the purse to see the house and his mouth dropped open in awe at the large building.

Parking the car in front of the house, Dai picked up her purse and slung in over her shoulder as she walked up to the front porch and saw the olden styled bell that had a velvet rope to be pulled.

Reaching up, she pulled the rope two times and then waited for someone to come to the door.

"So, why are we here?" Demiveemon asked, but was shushed gently by his partner.

She didn't want anyone to hear him or know about him yet.

The door was then opened by a man who appeared to be in his late twenties who had green eyes with a mixture of blue in them and sandy brown hair.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Dai. I'm looking for Stefan." She informed.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when someone else spoke up.

"Is that Dai I hear?" the male said.

Damon opened the door further and the man tensed up as the raven smiled at the redhead who pushed down her fear and anger at the sight of the vampire.

"Well, well. I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Damon teased.

"Yes, because without you, my life is incomplete." Dai quipped.

"Ooh, feisty. Zach, don't be rude. Let the girl in." Damon said as he stepped aside.

Zach's lips were in a tight line as she stepped up, waiting for the girl to pass the threshold and once she did so making him let out a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." Dai smiled at the man.

"You too, Dai. You're Jun's sister, right?" Zach asked.

"Yep." The girl nodded.

Footsteps were then heard making the trio look over to the stairs to see the sandy haired teenager walking over, Damon smirking as he waited for his brother's reaction.

"Dai." Stefan said as he came down the stairs.

Seeing her standing beside a smug looking Damon made him feel worried and wary as he quickly walked over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can't I hang out with my friend?" Dai asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Stef. Be nice. Honestly, kids today. Absolutely no manners." Damon clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.

"Right. Um, Dai, why don't we talk…upstairs?" Stefan suggested.

"Sounds good to me. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Salvatore." Dai said as Stefan took hold of her arm gently and started leading her up the stairs.

"You too, Dai." Zach nodded as he watched the girl go, worry for the 16 year old consuming him.

They entered a room upstairs, the sandy haired teenager closing the door behind him as Dai glanced around the room curiously.

"Wow, you sure like to read." She commented as her eyes roamed over the books and journals that were stacked up.

"Yeah, it's what I do in my free time. F. Scott Fitzgerald, Anne Rice, Scorsese, Annette Curtis Klause, Edgar Allen Poe. I dabble in whatever I can." Stefan informed.

"I like Annette Curtis Klause too, though my favorite author would have to be J.L. Smith." Dai commented.

"Those two are horror writers. You interested in the supernatural?" Stefan asked.

"Yep. Witches, werewolves…vampires." Dai said as she gave the boy a pointed look.

"Really?" he asked growing nervous.

"Oh, screw it. I suck at beating around the bush. Are you a vampire?" she asked turning to him fully.

Shock filled his emerald eyes as he turned to the girl and he saw that she was being serious.

"What are you…Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Answer the question and don't even think you can get away with lying to me." Dai said with narrowed eyes.

Sighing at this, Stefan sat on the bed as he stared up at the girl, searching her face for any sign of fear or hatred, but he couldn't find any.

"I wanted to tell you. I just wasn't sure how. The whole being a 161 year old teenager thing doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." He said.

Knowing he had confirmed her suspicions, Dai walked over and sat down beside him on the bed.

"So, you are a vampire. Which would mean that Damon is one too. He was the one I saw in my vision wasn't he?" she asked.

"Yes. You're vision, it was Damon killing Tanner. I didn't figure that out until it happened. I'm sorry, I tried to stop him, but Damon is…impulsive and dangerous. Trying to get him to stop just makes things worst. It's like giving him an invitation." Stefan explained.

Staring into her eyes, he placed his hand on top of hers and gripped it lightly, not wanting to use his full strength in case he accidentally broke her hand.

"You need to be careful. If he knows you know, you'll be in danger." He warned.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"To make me suffer. He blames me for losing Katherine and us becoming vampires and he has every right too. What I can't stand is that he's hurting innocents now too." Stefan said.

"Yeah, well, my sister and I are safe. We have a form of protection that not a lot of people have." Dai smiled.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked his forehead furrowing.

Her bag then moved which made him look at it curiously as the head of a baby dragon poked out of it making him look at the girl in shock.

"Hi!" Demiveemon chirped as he waved his tiny paw at the teenage vampire.

"What is that thing?" Stefan asked.

"A long story that I will tell you in the safety of my own home." Dai told him.

Nodding at this, Stefan stood up and Dai followed as Demiveemon ducked his head down into the bag to hide as they walked out of the room.

"Uncle Stefan…" Zach said when he saw the vampire, but froze when he saw Dai.

"It's all right, she knows, Zach." Stefan assured making Zach relax.

"Uncle? Wait; did Damon have a kid before he became a vampire?" Dai asked.

"No, our father was…sleeping with our maid and she had a son. It was the only way of our family continuing." Stefan said.

"Okay, because he didn't look like the parental type." Dai grinned while Stefan shook his head at her in amusement.

"How can you joke around?" Zach asked as he narrowed his eyes at the carefree looking girl.

"Because if I worried over every single little thing like you do, I wouldn't be able to live a happy life. Believe me when I say I've faced my share of monsters and I survived." Dai said, her eyes showing more age to them than they should have.

"Zach, don't worry. After tonight, you won't have anything to fear any longer. Come on, Dai." Stefan said as the two walked outside.

(Later…)

"That's pretty much it." Dai sighed.

After they got back to the Morgan/Motomiya home, Veemon digivolved back to his Rookie form much to Stefan's shock and then Dai told the teenage vampire all about digimon, the Digital World and the Chosen Children.

Even about how she met her first digimon, the Bakemon, when she was a little kid and they kidnaped her to bring to Myotismon to see if she was the child of Light.

Jun had also been told about the Salvatore brothers being vampires for 145 years, her sister stating it bluntly as soon as she saw the two teenagers walk through the door.

Instead of panicking, Jun shrugged it off since she knew her sister had good judgement and would have tried to kill Stefan if he was evil.

"That's, uh, a lot to take in." Stefan chuckled nervously.

"Imagine how I felt." Jun smiled as Lunamon and Veemon sat on the couch between the sisters.

Stefan was sitting on the chair in front of them; absorbing everything he had been told.

"If this is meant to be a secret, then why did you tell me it?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. We're friends. I guess I felt that…you should know." Dai grinned which made the sandy haired male smile at her.

"So what do we do about Damon?" Veemon asked.

"We can't allow him to continue his killings. Not only are all the innocent people in town are in danger, but so are you." Lunamon reminded.

"Zach and I have a plan. Tonight at the Founder's party, Damon will be taken care of." Stefan said.

"But are you sure you can do it? I mean, I know he did some terrible things, but he's still your brother. Don't you still love him, regardless of the things he's done?" Jun asked.

If it were Dai who was an evil vampire attacking people, Jun wouldn't be able to kill her baby sister because it would break her heart.

Stefan then gave a sigh and Dai reached over, clasping her hand with his and he held on as he looked over at her.

"I have to do this. I was the one who forced him to turn into a vampire. He's punishing me for this. He's my responsibility. I can do this." Stefan spoke sternly.

"Then we'll help. Whatever way we can, we'll help." Dai promised.

"Thank you, but I just need you to be safe. Don't let him know you know what he is." Stefan looked both sisters over.

"Right, deny everything unless proven guilty. Got it." Jun clicked her tongue with a smile as she stood up.

"Anyway, we should get ready for tonight. Come on, Dais, let's move." Jun called as she walked out of the room.

"Jun, wait for me. I think you should wear that new lilac dress you picked up." Lunamon said as she followed after her partner.

Seeing this as his cue to leave, Stefan stood and made his way for the door, Dai and Veemon following him.

"So, I guess we'll see you tonight." Dai crossed her arms and she leaned against the frame.

"Yeah. Thank you for trusting me with this." Stefan said with his hand on the door knob.

"No problem. It was nice to meet you. Hope to see you again." Veemon smiled up at him.

"You too. Bye." Stefan smiled as he left the house.

Dai closed the door behind him and then lifted her dragon into her arms.

"Come on, let's go find me a dress to wear." The girl sighed.

"I have the perfect one in mind." Veemon chirped.

Jumping out of her arms, he grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs to raid her closet which made her laugh.

(Afterwards…)

Jun was in a floor length lilac colored dress that tied around her neck and showed a modest amount of cleavage while her hair was in waves that framed her face and she wore the locket filled with vervain and she had violet pumps.

Zach was escorting her to the party since she convinced him to go much to the amusement of everyone on the Council and he looked handsome being cleanly shaven and in a tuxedo.

Dai was wearing a knee length mint green colored dress that had spaghetti straps along with a sweetheart neckline.

Around her neck was a thin gold chain with a cursive D on the chain with a tiny diamond at the bottom of the letter.

On her wrist was her Evil Eye necklace and on her feet were mint green high heels to complete her outfit while she had a gold clutch purse in her hands.

There was a line of people walking into the Lockwood mansion, Jun and Zach entering first after greeting Richard, Carol and Tyler.

Three people later, Dai stepped up to the Lockwood family, Carol smiling at the sight of the girl.

"Dai, you look beautiful." Carol complimented.

"Well, I have to work extra hard to keep up with you, Mrs. Lockwood." Dai smirked.

Tyler rolled his eyes at the way the mahogany haired girl charmed his mother who chuckled in amusement, a blush on her face.

"Go on in and enjoy the party." Richard gestured towards the door.

"Thank you, Mayor." Dai nodded at him as she walked inside.

As she entered the large room, she glanced around curiously, trying to find someone she knew since her sister had disappeared.

"Hey, you dateless too?" Bonnie asked as she walked over to the girl.

"Yep. I'm new, I don't know anyone. What's your excuse?" Dai teased.

"Couldn't find anyone in time. I thought Caroline and I were going together, but she's Damon bound and Elena's with Stefan." Bonnie sighed.

"You gotta hate people who have love lives. They ruin everything for everyone else." Dai rolled her eyes making Bonnie laugh.

"So, would you mind spending time with me tonight so I don't look like a friendless, dateless loser?" the jade eyed girl asked.

"I'd love to." Dai smiled making the other girl smile gratefully.

The two girls then linked arms as they started walking through the crowd, looking for a table to sit at and talk while glancing around for their friends or family members as well.

Jun was with Jenna Sommers, Elena and Jeremy's aunt, and Zach; the trio laughing as they sipped their champagne from the flutes that were offered to them.

Sitting at a table, the sun was setting as Dai and Bonnie sipped from the flutes they had been offered by the waiter and just started talking.

"So, what other Founder events should I be concerned about?" Dai asked.

"Well, there's going to be some charity events, a mascaraed ball, carnivals, the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and the pre-party, then the parade where the contestants and their dates stand on the floats. Things are going to be hectic." Bonnie explained.

"Oh god. Why did my grandmother love this town?" Dai groaned in mock despair as Bonnie laughed.

"I'm not sure. What's the matter? Don't you like parties?" the dark skinned girl asked.

"This is not the kind of parties I like. Events where you can hang out and dance like a fool or just be crazy; those are the kind of things I like." Dai said making Bonnie laugh.

A breeze then blew in and the flame from the candle on the table went out.

Bonnie then stared at it, her eyes focusing as Dai watched her, wondering what she was doing.

The flame reignited making Bonnie lean back in shock and then blew the flame out.

"What was that?" Dai asked.

"I-I'm not sure. Weird things have just been happening lately. I mean, the Tanner prediction was one thing and now this. You saw the vision too, though." Bonnie said as she looked at the girl.

"Yeah, I did. But I'm used to it. Well, not predicting people's deaths, but seeing future or past events? Yeah, that's normal for me." Dai shrugged.

"Are you a witch?" Bonnie leaned over and whispered.

This made the other girl smile in amusement at the other girl.

"No, I'm just a human with a Gift." Dai explained.

"Gift? What does that mean?" Bonnie asked as she narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Humans who have special powers. For example, I have premonitions. A friend of mine in Colorado can read minds and there are plenty of my friends back home who have a Gift too." Dai explained.

"What kind of Gifts do they have? Are they all mental based?" Bonnie asked getting interested.

"Not all. I mean, Kari is an Empath, meaning she can feel what other people are feeling and manipulate their emotions. Like if a person is feeling hysterical, she can just touch them or-or send out mental waves at the person and they're calm. Joe, he's a doctor, and he has the ability to heal other people's injuries. Tai has control over fire while our friend Matt, yes I know another guy named Matt, he can control snow and ice. I-I guess our powers are based on our personalities or whatever else. I'm not sure." Dai shrugged.

"Wow. That's amazing though. When you guys first discovered your powers, how did you handle it? I mean, did your parents also have these Gifts?" Bonnie asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Actually, no. Our parents didn't have powers. We all got them at different ages. Willis became a mind reader when he was 8, I became a-a prophet when I was 6 while the others got their powers about 7 years ago. They freaked at first, but all of us helped each other out." Dai informed.

"Sounds great, but I don't know if I can go to my grams. I don't want to be a witch. It's freaking me out. But it's nice to know I have a friend I can talk to this stuff about seriously. Elena just jokes around and Caroline…she doesn't really listen. So, thanks." Bonnie smiled.

"What are friends for?" Dai smiled.

(Later…)

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said.

Elena had joined the two girls on a bench as they shared a plate of chocolate cake and the brunette complained about Stefan keeping secrets from her.

"It's not your fault. I just-I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it and that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena stabbed the cake with a fork.

"Give Stefan a break. He has his reasons for keeping secrets and you guys just started dating. You don't have to get down to the nitty gritty stuff so fast. And for the record, Damon and Stefan are both innocent. The manipulative one in this is Katherine." Dai shoved a mouthful of cake in her mouth.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Wait, did Stefan tell you?" Elena asked feeling slightly jealous.

Why was it that Stefan always seemed to be with Dai, spending time with her and telling her his secrets?

"Yes, because I'm not judgemental." Dai told her.

"I'm not judgemental." Elena protested.

"You're kind of judgemental." Bonnie nodded.

Before Elena could speak, Carol walked over to the trio.

"Elena, honey, there you are. I noticed that the watch still isn't in the collection." Carol said.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena lied, Bonnie and Dai both noticing this.

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." Carol gave a polite smile as she walked off.

"Okay." Elena nods.

"I'm gonna go see my sister. Be right back." Dai stood up.

"Okay, see you later." Bonnie called making the redhead smile at her and Elena before she walked off.

As she walked around the room searching for her sister, Damon appeared before her with a smirk and she stopped as she stared up at him.

"Dai, where have you been?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Bonnie." Dai answered as she stepped around the man and started walking, but he followed.

"Really? Don't mean to be rude, but I'm pretty sure I'm better company." Damon gloated.

"Arrogant much?" Dai quipped with a smirk.

"Very much." Damon stepped in front of the girl, cutting her off.

"Don't you have a date to get back to?" Dai asked crossing her arms.

"She's talking my ear off." Damon tilted his head nonchalantly.

"Not my problem." Dai interjected as she tried to get away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Dai, come on. Play nice." Damon chided as he leaned closer to her face.

Glaring up at him, Dai then smirked which confused him until he felt her heel pierce his foot making him grunt in pain as she shook his arm off.

"I'm not fragile. Do yourself a favour and remember that." She stated as she then spun on her left leg and started walking off.

Sighing, Damon looked down at his foot and felt it healing, but his leather shoe had a small hole in it.

"Typical Morgan. Sharp tongued and always know how to leave an impression." He commented.

(At home…)

"So he's locked up in a cold, damp cellar?" Veemon asked.

"To starve and mummify?" Lunamon added on.

"Yes. It was the only way to stop him from hurting others." Stefan said.

After Damon had fed off of Caroline, who had vervain in her system, Stefan dragged off the weakened Damon to the boarding house and locked him up.

Then Stefan, Zach, Jun and Dai went back to the Motomiya/Morgan home to discuss what had happened.

"So he's no longer a problem, is he?" Zach asked his uncle.

"That's right." Stefan nodded.

"This is good news for us. No more death and misery." Jun smiled.

"Is it bad that I feel awful about this?" Dai asked as she leaned back in her seat beside Stefan with Veemon on her lap.

"You always feel awful when bad things happen to people. Even when that person is evil." Veemon reminded.

"Well, Damon did an annoyingly good job on turning Elena against me. Wonder how I'll fix that." Stefan mused as he sipped his tea that Jun had mixed with pig's blood from the butchers.

"Is all this really worth it? I mean, is this one girl really worth coming back here and dealing with the dangers?" Zach asked as he held his coffee mug.

Stefan was silent at that while Jun and Dai exchanged a look.

"You know what? Why don't we just push back all this bad stuff and focus on the good?" Lunamon suggested.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Uncle Damon is gone forever. He isn't a problem anymore and will no longer hurt anyone. I can sleep well for the first time in years." Zach said as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"There you go. That's the spirit." Jun smiled.

"I'm gonna head up to bed now. Night guys." Dai stood up.

"Night." Jun called.

"I'm coming too." Veemon followed his partner.

Once upstairs, Dai got changed into her night clothes and laid down in bed with her dragon, both closing their eyes as they drifted to sleep.

As soon as her eyes were closed, the mahogany haired girl began to dream and she saw the three rings of fire, two of them being out with the dead body of a woman in each of them.

The moon shone above as screaming could be heard through the night and Dai's eyes snapped open as she sucked in a deep breath.

Looking over at Veemon, she saw that the dragon was still sleeping and relaxed back into her bed as she pulled her partner close to her.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"You're Undead To Me"

**Davis is portrayed by Wes Ramsey. Imagine he's a redhead. Please enjoy and review!**

(1864…)

Damon Salvatore, 23 years old, was walking through town, smiling at people as they greeted the young man while on their way to work.

As he walked by a house, a woman came to the window and threw the bucket of dirty water out and it rained down where Damon was standing.

He stood paralyzed and resigned his fate, but was stunned to see the water somehow moved to the side as if the wind blew it and it splashed to the ground in front of him.

"You would be lost without me." a familiar warm voice teased.

Smiling, Damon looked to the side to see a tall seventeen year old male with mahogany hair that seemed to be in small curls, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes walking over to him.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to use your Gift to help me. A little water won't harm me." Damon assured as his friend wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Not physically, but your pride would have taken a horrible hit. And your clothes." The teenager grinned showing off his teeth.

Damon laughed at that as he shoved his telekinetic friend, the two males walking through the town together.

"Will you be coming over to the manor to greet Ms. Pierce, Davis?" Damon asked the male.

Davis Morgan hummed in thought as he looked over his friend whom he had known all his life.

"Perhaps. I don't seem to have any other duties to attend to." Davis said.

"What about your wife? Isn't she due to give birth to your child soon?" Damon asked.

Giuseppe Salvatore, his father, had always looked down on Damon for not finding a wife at 16 like Davis had, but the mahogany haired teenager would be there to comfort his friend by using his Gift to entertain Damon to make him feel better.

Damon was also to be his child's godfather which the raven haired male took great pride in and swore to honor his duty when he was first informed.

"She is seeing the doctor today. Cassidy insisted that I be out and about. Doting on her like a loving and faithful husband is 'aggravating' as she put it." Davis rolled his eyes.

He loved Karina, truly he did, which was why he wanted to watch after her and make sure she was as comfortable as he could make her.

"Then you have time to come meet Ms. Pierce. Come now. Do it for me. Please?" Damon begged as he gave his friend the puppy dog eyes.

This made Davis laugh as he punched his friend on the shoulder.

"Do not use those eyes on me. I invented them. But very well. I will come meet this woman." Davis agreed.

"Thank you." Damon linked arms with the male as they laughed and walked off towards the Salvatore manor.

(2014…)

Groaning from weakness and hunger, Damon's eyes opened as he saw the room he was in and looked up at the door, seeing a flash of mahogany hair.

"Davis?" he croaked wondering if he was hallucinating from the memory he had of his friend.

Focusing his eyes, he saw that it was Dai who was at that door staring at him with saddened eyes.

"Can't we just kill him? I mean, this seems too cruel. Death would be a relief for him." She spoke to the person behind her.

"I understand that you're uncomfortable with this, but it has to be done." Came Stefan's voice.

"Listen, you don't have to stay here. You can leave. I know seeing this is upsetting for you." he said to the girl.

She sighed as she looked up into her friend's emerald green eyes.

"Dai…" Damon croaked making the girl turn to him, her eyes, the exact same shade of chocolate brown as Davis', were filled with worry.

"Open the door. Let me out of here. Please." Damon begged her.

She hesitated as she looked between him and Stefan.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry, Damon." She apologized with sincerity in her tone and eyes as she then walked away from the door.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked his brother who looked in through the bars on the steel door.

"You won't be needing it anymore." Stefan stated.

"How long have I been down here?" Damon asked as he tried to push himself up properly, but he was drained of energy.

"Three days." Stefan answered.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement. They sought to re-educate them rather than to punish them." Stefan spoke.

Sniffing the air, Damon picked up the familiar sweet scent that could only be Dai and knew that she had remained to listen.

"You know what will happen if I don't…feed on blood." Damon breathed sharply.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate and you'll mummify. A living corps. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Stefan said.

His words made Dai tense up as she bit her lip, her guilt forming into a led ball in the pit of her stomach.

"So, what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon asked.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can re-evaluate." Stefan informed.

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon croaked.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Stefan says as he turned to Dai.

She looked conflicted as she stared at the door, worry showing in her eyes and he knew that what Veemon had told him was true.

Her compassion made her care for everyone around her, even her own enemies and he admired that about her, but it could place her in danger.

"Dai…please. Help me." he heard Damon call.

His voice made Dai's head perk up and confliction was shining in her eyes, so she quickly turned and ran up the stairs, her hands over her ears to lock out his pain filled voice.

Stefan sighed as he followed the girl up the stairs and when he entered the den, he saw Dai standing next to Jun and Zach.

Slamming the door to the basement shut, Stefan caught the attention of the trio who looked at him.

"Hi. What were you talking about?" he asked walking over.

"Jun has been insisting on me going to the school's carwash." Zach said.

"It's for a good cause. Besides, you desperately need the sunlight. Being cooped up inside all day isn't healthy." Jun cooed as she pinched his cheek making him blush and scowl at her.

Dai laughed at the sight while Stefan chuckled lightly with a smile.

The Morgans had a gift for making people smile and he could easily see that trait reflected in the Motomiya sisters.

"I know, but I just, I mean… Leaving Damon in the house alone makes me worry." Zach confessed.

"Well, stop worrying. Now you are free from fear, so you are going to leave this house and have fun with your friends if I have to tie you up and drag you out of this house myself." Jun pointed at him with a mock-stern expression on her face.

"I have no choice in this do I?" Zach asked as he looked over the two teenagers.

"No." Stefan and Dai said as they shook their heads.

"Fine. I'll go, but only for an hour." Zach said.

The sisters gave him a look which made him nervous while his uncle tried to not laugh at him.

Something Stefan had learned long ago was to never invoke the wrath of a Morgan, especially the females.

"Two hours tops and I'll even go out to eat. Maybe I can get one of the family cars washed." Zach gave in making the sisters grin victoriously.

"Good boy." The 21 year old redhead smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, are you coming back to school?" Dai asked as she turned to Stefan.

"It's been three days." Jun pointed out.

"Yeah. I came here to have a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena if she's still talking to me." The vampire said as he picked up his packed school bag.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked.

"What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan said.

"You are hiding something. Everyone has their secrets. Heck, it's natural." Dai pointed out.

"I think she's too nosey. From what I gathered around town and watching her, Elena seems to have a bad habit of making everyone's business her own. She needs to learn how to respect boundaries." Jun stated.

For some reason, Jun didn't like Elena the second she saw the brunette and she didn't know why.

Just looking at her face made her boil with anger and want to slap her across the face whenever she saw the girl walk around like she owned the town.

"Dai, let's get moving." Stefan said.

It was then that he noticed the girl was missing which made him panic slightly, fear that her compassion made her go downstairs to free Damon clouding his mind.

If she got close to the door, Damon would feed on her, break out and then attack everyone in the house.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked in worry.

Jun smirked as she jabbed her thumb at the door and Stefan ran out in his vampire speed to see the 16 year old on the back of a dragon with black and gold armour with a blue head that wore a black mask, a blue tail and had black spikes near the shoulder blades while there was a silver and gold lightening shaped blade on the mask.

"You coming or what?" Dai asked as she turned to him.

"Veemon I presume." Stefan stepped over.

"It's Raidramon now." The dragon spoke in a huskier and deeper voice as his scarlet eyes roved over to the male.

"Are we riding a dragon to school?" Stefan asked and couldn't help the small feeling of excitement that bubbled up inside of him.

It made him feel like a little boy again at the thought of being able to ride a mythological creature.

"Yep. Thankfully the school is surrounded by a forest. Now, come on." Dai said as she patted the armour behind her.

Walking over, Stefan pulled himself up onto the dragon's back as Jun and Zach stepped out onto the porch to watch the two teenagers.

"Hang on." Raidramon smirked.

Crouching, she then shot off into the forest, Stefan yelping as he held onto the spikes on the dragon's back while Dai laughed as she whooped during the ride.

(At school…)

The duo was walking in the hallways, both laughing and smiling with each other like they had been friends forever.

"That had to be the most amazing thing I had ever done and I've done plenty of things in my life." Stefan laughed.

"Oh, really? What have you done that could top all the amazing things I've done?" Dai joked.

"Well, I traveled the world; dated some famous people and I met Bon Jovi." Stefan said as they walked through the halls.

"No way. You like Bon Jovi? I never pictured you for a fan." Dai said.

"I love Bon Jovi. I've been to plenty of concerts and I even jumped onto stage with them once." He smirked.

"Seriously? Ooh, we need to go to a concert! The side of you that cuts loose and has fun; I wanna see it." Dai was bouncing in excitement making Stefan laugh.

"That was only because my best friend got me drunk. We even jumped in the Trevin Fountain together. Okay, I only did it. And I was naked. I am a completely different person when I'm around Lexi." Stefan laughed with a blush as Dai erupted into a fit of giggles.

"I have to meet this girl. She sounds like so much fun. How did you meet Lexi?" she asked.

Leaning closely to the girl to make sure no one could hear, he whispered to her.

"She's a vampire." He whispered.

"Seriously?" she whispered back.

"Yeah. When I first started out I was a little…insane. The hunger was too much for me and I lost myself. Lexi found me and helped me out. She was my mentor and best friend." Stefan smiled happily at the thought of her.

"Sounds like a great friend. I can't wait to meet her one day." Dai smiled making him return it.

"I can't wait for the two of you to meet too. So, are you going to the Sexy Suds Carwash?" he asked as they passed a flier on the wall.

"No choice. I'm a cheerleader, so Caroline demands I go. In a bikini." She said through gritted teeth making him smirk in amusement.

He then looked at the scar on her arm and wondered if the reasons he didn't like showing off her body was because she didn't want anyone to see the scars on her body.

Glancing down the hall, the duo spotted Bonnie and Elena talking by the lockers as they watched Caroline laughing with a group of girls.

"So, I'm just gonna…leave now." Dai pulled her arm out of Stefan's and started walking away.

"Good luck with the disaster that's coming your way." Demiveemon chirped as he poked his head out of his partner's bag.

"You're terrible friends." Stefan called after the duo of Miracles.

"Love you too!" Dai called as she waved her hand with a flourish making him chuckle.

(That night…)

Sitting on her bed, Dai leaned back and let out a happy sigh as she got ready to fall asleep as she cuddled up to her pillow.

Veemon and Lunamon had their own room that they were sharing and Jun was sound asleep, softly snoring away.

"I need your help." Stefan burst through the window of the child of Miracles' room.

Yelling in shock, Dai fell off of her bed and onto the floor, groaning in pain making the teenage vampire wince.

"Sorry about that." Stefan said as he walked over and easily scooped her into his arms bridal style and set her on the bed in two seconds, using his supernatural speed.

Brushing her long hair back, she internally cursed at having such thick and long hair and thought it would be better if she just cut it off into a cute bob.

"You're lucky you're cute or I'd smack you for that. What's wrong?" Dai asked when she saw the distress on his face.

"I was late meeting with Elena at the Grill. I was helping Zach deal with Damon. He got too close to the bars and Damon grabbed him." Stefan sat down beside her.

"Is he okay?" Dai asked, quickly growing concerned as she jumped up onto her bed.

"He's fine, but then with Elena… She doesn't trust me and I understand that. But then this man who I met briefly from the 1950's recognized me and it made Elena suspicious. What do I do now?" Stefan asked.

Dai hummed in thought as she tapped her chin, nose crinkling adorably as she tried to think.

Her eyes went wide as she gained an idea and snapped her fingers.

"Romance her." She suggested.

"What?" he asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Cook her favourite meal; tell her some small stuff about you. You know, like what you told me about yourself that doesn't include the whole 'Grr! Arg!' thing." She explained.

He laughed at that as she even curled her fingers like claws and pretended to show off fangs as her top lip lifted up.

"So you mean you want me to tell her things like the TV shows I like, the music I listen to and so forth." Stefan gave examples.

"Yes, like when I saw my favourite color is blue, you'd say," she trailed off.

"Blue is also my favourite color." He smiled.

"And if I say I love music; I'd say that it varies from Metallica to Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, Pink, Kesha, Rascal Flatts, Nickelback, Bon Jovi, Joan Jett, Pat Banatar, Theory of a Deadman, Pussycat Dolls, Black Eyed Peas, Lady Gaga, Jason Derulo, Kiss, Natalia Kills, Beyoncé and so much more." Dai said.

"Wow. That is a real contradiction between musical choices." Stefan chuckled making her grin proudly.

"I'm a major contradiction." She said making him chuckle since he knew she was right.

"I like some of those choices too. Though my personal choices would be Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie, Bon Jovi, a little bit of Kanye and there's even that one Miley song, though I prefer her father's work." Stefan smiled as they both laughed.

"See? This is easy and this is the stuff you should share with her. Be her friend first and then the relationship part should come easily." Dai smiled.

"You are the best friend ever. Thanks." Stefan kissed her cheek making the girl blush.

"Oh, go out there and win your girl over." She pushed him off the bed.

Smiling at her, he then went out the window and she walked over to the window, closing it and locking it as she then walked over to her bed, eager to sleep.

(The next day…)

Walking down the stairs in a pair of jean shorts, flip flops and a gray t-shirt, Dai walked downstairs to see Jun speaking with Zach and Jenna.

Lunamon and Veemon had been sent off to the Digital World last night to talk to Gennai and the other digimon, telling them about the discoveries they made.

"Hey." Dai greeted.

The three adults looked over, Jenna smiling at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jenna, Elena's aunt. Nice to meet you." she greeted.

"You too. So, we going to the carwash now?" Dai asked as she stood with them.

"Yep. Come on. You want to ride over in my car with me or do you want to go with your sister and her boyfriend?" Jenna teased.

Zach blushed while Jun stuck her tongue out at the strawberry blonde, Dai laughing at the exchange.

"I'll ride with you. I have plenty of juicy stories to share about my dear sister." Dai smirked as she and Jenna linked arms, laughing as they headed for the car.

"I hate you." Jun called.

"Love you, too!" Dai yelled back.

(At the carwash…)

Students were dressed in bathing suits as they played music on the stereo and washed the cars that the teachers or their parents drove up.

Bonnie was working with Matt while Caroline dragged Elena and Dai over to the table where the box filled with the cash was located to explain the rules.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya latters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said sternly.

"No we are not." Elena nodded.

"Not a charity. Got it. Get the cold hard cash." Dai said bluntly.

"Good girl." Caroline winked.

"Hi." Stefan greeted as he walked up behind the girls making them turn to him.

"Hey." Elena smiles.

"Eye sex." Dai sang under her breath knowing her vampire friend would hear and he grinned at her.

Caroline crossed her arms and cleared her throat making the trio look at her.

"The event is called 'sexy' suds." She stated before walking off as the trio gaped at her.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan frowned.

"And judged, yeah." Elena nodded.

"Ouch." Dai laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena flirted with Stefan as she pointed at his jacket.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan flirted back.

Elena then pulls her sweater off, but it gets caught in her hair while Stefan simply shrugs his jacket off.

"Okay. Okay, um, sorry. So not sexy." Elena grunted as Stefan helped her pulled the sweater over her head.

She stood in her sleeveless white blouse with her black and purple bikini top hidden under it and her shorts while Stefan was fully dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"I disagree." Stefan said as he cupped her face and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Ugh, I'm gone. You're lovey dovey-ness is making me feel depressed about my lack of love life." Dai groaned.

This made the couple pull apart as they watched the girl.

Standing up, she pulled her t-shirt off to reveal her white bikini top and the sunlight showed off her nicely tanned skin.

Elena watched jealously as the girl walked off to help one of the students wash a car.

While watching the girl walk away, Elena noticed that there was a tattoo on Dai's back above her waistline.

It was gold colored and appeared to be an M shaped mark with tear drops and triangles around it.

Trailing her amber eyes down the girl's tanned body, Elena found that there was a scar on her shoulder blades that looked like burns which made the girl gasp in horror.

Her father truly was a monster if he would mare the beautiful body of his own daughter.

A few hours had gone by with the group working, Dai managing to spray the hose at Jun and Zach making them yell and run off while Matt grabbed the mahogany haired girl and took the hose away only for Bonnie to dunk a bucket of water on them both.

While working on a car, Dai hears a crow caw and looks over at it curiously as she spots Caroline walking off in a daze.

Shrugging the strange behaviour off, Dai finished off the car and went over to talk to her sister, but bumped into Sherif Forbes and she gasped when a vision clouded her mind.

Caroline was walking into the basement and she was opening the door for Damon, managing to unlock it.

"Hey, are you all right?" Liz asked the girl as she came out of her vision.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Um, sorry." Dai chuckled nervously.

"Okay. If you're sure." Liz nodded as she then walked off.

Once the woman was gone, Dai ran off in the direction of the boarding house to stop Caroline from freeing Damon.

The vervain was out of her system by now, so Damon probably compelled her to free him from the basement while he still had some strength inside of him.

Arriving at the boarding house, she found one of the patio glass doors was opened and she quickly ran inside.

Dai went towards the basement door and ran down the stone steps in time to see Zach push Caroline onto the steps as Damon shoved the door open and snapped Zach's neck.

"NO!" Dai screamed in horror as tears filled her eyes.

Damon looked up at her, his skin pasty white and covered in sweat as his icy blue eyes fell on her tear filled chocolate brown eyes.

Caroline quickly ran up the stairs in fear and Dai grabbed her hands, dragging the blonde up and pushed her towards the door as Damon charged at them.

The two girls quickly ran out of the basement door as the enraged vampire chased after them, Damon tackling Caroline to the floor and she kicked and screamed while Dai quickly grabbed a vase off the table and threw it at the vampire.

It smashed onto his head, rendering him dazed as Caroline punched him in the face and quickly ran off to the doors, unlocking it and escaping.

Dai was almost to the door when she was grabbed and then slammed into a wall, Damon glaring down at her as the veins pulsed around his eyes and the corneas turned red while his fangs poked out of his mouth.

"You really shouldn't have done that." he snarled.

Roaring, he bit into her neck making her scream, the sound echoing around the empty house.

"Get off of me! Stop it! Get off!" she screamed as she tried to hit and kick him.

He just moaned as the taste of her blood of her sweet blood that was like a rich elixir, his strength returning to him as his arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

Damon continued to feed as Dai felt her body grow weak as her neck felt like it was on fire from being torn into, her head lolling back as her eyes slowly closed.

(1864…)

It was nighttime as two males were arguing behind the Morgan manor, one being a mahogany haired male while the other had raven hair.

Davis punched Damon in the face, both males angered.

"Why can't you see that I am trying to help you, Damon? That woman is bad news, I can tell." Davis yelled.

Sniffing, Damon rubbed at the blood dripping from his nose.

"I love Katherine. You're just jealous because you don't have a love as passionate and real as ours." Damon spat.

"Why would I want a woman who manipulates my mind and body? She is a devil in disguise." Davis scoffed.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Damon yelled as he punched Davis in the face and then tackled him to the ground.

Straddling his waist, Damon then continued to punch his once best friend I the face, the younger male crying out in pain as his left began to swell shut.

Yelling, Damon found himself being flung off his former friend by an invisible force and knew that the male had used his Gift.

Davis stood up; tears leaking down his face form his chocolate brown eyes as he stared at the raven with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Fine. Choose her over me. Ruin a lifetime friendship for a woman you don't even know." Davis hissed.

Turning his back on the older male, Davis went into his house to cry at losing his friends and Damon stared at the ground, steeling his face to not shed a single tear.

(2014…)

Damon carried the unconscious body of Dai over to the couch and set her down, the girl groaning in pain.

Tilting her head to the side, he observed the bite he left on her neck and saw that he didn't give her a clean wound.

"Hmm, I got you pretty bad." He commented.

He knew his brother would be home by nightfall and would be heartbroken to find his best friend nearly dead while their nephew really was dead.

"Sorry, Dai, but you really should've helped me. Now you're gonna suffer for this." Damon said.

Looking down at the half dead girl, he felt his heart pang in sorrow and anger when he saw Davis' face in Dai's place, but shrugged it off and pushed the feeling back.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," Damon counted down as he watched the sun setting and the sky changed into an array of colors.

"Six, five, four, three, two and…one." He smirked when the sky went dark.

Looking down at the girl, he felt guilt fill him as he saw the dried tear stains on her face and the freshly opened wound he gave her, but he pushed it back and stood up, zooming out the door to find his brother.

If Dai died, then it would be on Stefan's conscience.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Lost Girls"

**Please enjoy and review!**

(1864…)

Davis and Damon walked into the Salvatore house, making their way to the study where Giuseppe and Stefan were waiting with the study.

They entered the room and spotted the beautiful woman with brown hair and amber colored eyes, her lips painted ruby red.

"Ah, Damon. There you are." Giuseppe said.

"Father. I apologize for my tardiness." Damon clasped his hands in front of himself.

"It was my fault. We were talking about my wife's due date." Davis smiled.

"I see. How is young Karina?" Giuseppe asked smiling at the mahogany haired male.

"She's perfectly healthy. Now, who is this lovely young woman?" Davis asked.

As soon as he met eyes with the olive skinned woman, his eyes hardened as he felt an overwhelming amount of darkness around her.

"I am Katherine Pierce. It's a pleasure to meet you." she held her hand out.

Forcing a polite grin, Davis accepted her gloved hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles as Stefan and Damon stared at the woman in awe.

"And it's my pleasure to meet you. I am Davis Morgan." He said.

Katherine smirked at him while Davis' eyes narrowed at her, a great dislike quickly forming between the two while the Salvatore men remained oblivious.

(2014…)

Stefan and Jun walk into the boarding house, looking around the room for their family members.

"Zach, where are you?" Stefan called.

"Dais, are you here? Hello?" Jun walked further into the house.

Her chocolate eyes found the door to the basement was flung wide open and she walked over curiously, wondering if Zach was checking on Damon.

"I don't know where they could be. Matt said he saw Dai run off in a hurry. She wasn't at home, she isn't at the Grill. Where could she be?" Stefan asked as she made his way to the stairs.

"I don't know. If she was going to the Digital World she would have told me." Jun said as she observed the basement door.

Picking up a familiar scent, Stefan closed his eyes as he breathed in the dark and seductive scent that was mixed in with a sweet scent.

He had never smelt anything so delicious in his life and it made his mouth water slightly as the aroma filled the air.

Turning his head to the parlor, he followed the scent into the room and saw a head of mahogany hair leaning on the arm of the couch.

Stefan smiled knowing it was Dai and thought she had fallen asleep while Zach had probably went out to get some chocolate for her.

The sisters were practically addicted to chocolate.

"I found her!" he called over to Jun who smiled and walked over.

"That's great. Did she fall asleep?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, I think she did. Here, I'll help move…" Stefan trailed off when he saw what had created the intoxicating scent.

Jun and Stefan both gasped in horror as they were shocked to see the girl looked a bit pale, tear lines were staining her cheeks and her face was contorted into a look of pain.

What truly horrified the duo was the large bite mark on the side of her neck, blood covering it and some had dripped down onto her shoulder and chest and the blood was starting to crust over indicating that she had been like that for a while.

"No. No, no, no." Stefan muttered as he quickly pulled the girl into her arms, holding his breath when her scent overwhelmed him.

Jun took in a deep breath as a sob wracked her body and tears quickly filled her eyes as she saw her sister's half dead body.

"No. Not her. Not my baby sister. Please no. god, please, no!" she whispered.

Bringing his wrist up to his mouth, Stefan grew his fangs out and bit into his wrist and then shoved it to the 16 year old girl's mouth.

"Drink. Come on, drink, Dai. Don't give up on me. Please. Drink, damn it!" he grunted as he forced her mouth open.

His blood dripped into her mouth and went down her throat, the tickling sensation of the blood sliding down her throat making her moan in disgust as her face scrunched up and she cringed.

The wound on her neck slowly began to heal and Jun let out a breath of relief at the sight.

"H-Her neck is healing. Thank god." Jun sighed that her sister wasn't going to die.

Moving his arm away from her mouth, Stefan cradled his friend to his chest as her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at him, dazed.

"Stefan?" she croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you all right?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head as fresh tears filled her eyes and started to fall.

"Dais, everything's going to be okay now. We're here." Jun said as she sat next to Stefan.

"He killed him. D-Damon killed Zach. I couldn't stop him. I-I couldn't. I'm so, so sorry." Dai sobbed.

Jun cried next, burying her face in her hands as she mourned the man she had been growing close to and care for while Stefan held his friend in his arms, tears sparkling in his emerald eyes for his nephew's life.

"You two need to get out of here. Damon could come back at any time. He hasn't been invited in to your house. You're safe there. Hurry, go." Stefan said hurriedly.

Nodding, Jun grabbed her sister and pulled her out of the house while Stefan went to go find his nephew's body in the basement.

"I'm really sorry about Zach. I know you were starting to fall for him." Dai said as she looked at her sister sadly.

"Don't worry about it. People die. It's natural. It would take a miracle to bring him back." Jun sighed.

Dai then perked up at that, feeling the tattoo on her back tingling and she quickly turn back to the house, running for the basement.

"Dai?" Jun called as she chased after her.

Stefan was holding Zach's cold body to his chest, tears falling down his face when he saw the sisters running down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have an idea." Dai breathed out.

She looked around the cellar for something sharp and found a stone with jagged edges, so she picked it up and walked over to the body.

Jun watched this and remembered a time when TK had broken his leg in three different placed when he fell off of a cliff at 13 and Dai had drawn her mark of Miracles on his leg with her blood and it healed him.

"No. Dai, there's no way that can work." She shook her head.

"I have to try." Dai said determined.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

He was shocked when the girl cut her palm with the rock and then she let the blood pool into her palm.

Dabbing her fingers into the blood, she then drew her mark of Miracles onto Zach's neck, Stefan and Jun both watching, the vampire holding his breath when the scent assaulted his senses.

Tearing Zach's shirt open, Dai dabbed more blood onto her fingers as she then drew the mark on his breast where his heart was located.

"Please let this work. Please." She begged.

The trio watched carefully with bated breath, Stefan confused as he stared at the body.

Suddenly, the marks transformed into golden lights that resembled fireflies and they faded into the body, Stefan hearing the familiar thump of a heartbeat.

Zach's eyes snapped open as he drew in a deep breath sharply making everyone gasping in shock and in relief as the man coughed.

"What happened? I thought I was dead." He said confusion clear on his face.

Jun laughed in joy as she threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder while Stefan and Dai joined in on the hug.

(Later…)

"I don't get it. How did you know that would work?" Zach asked.

Everyone had retired to the living room, Stefan allowing Dai to borrow one of his shirts to wear since she was still in her bikini top and shorts.

"I-I didn't. I just had to try." Dai said.

"When her Crest of Miracles was created, it was melted down and mixed into ink and was tattooed onto her back. Azulongmon told us that because the power of Miracles was in her body, then her Crest being drawn in her blood could heal anyone." Jun smiled at her sister who blushed.

"Thank you. For bringing me back to life." Zach smiled.

"What are friends for?" Dai responded.

"Damon's going to be confused about why Zach is still alive. It wouldn't be right for him to know about Dai's abilities." Stefan said as he walked into the room with a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate.

"So what am I going to do?" Zach asked.

"Run like hell comes to mind." Jun quipped.

"Funny." Zach commented dryly.

Everyone took their mugs and enjoyed the sweetness of their drinks, the cocoa powder being made of Belgian chocolate.

"Maybe moving away would be a good idea. You need to be somewhere safe, Zach. Where Damon can't get to you." Stefan told him.

Sighing, Zach ran his fingers through his hair as he thought over the next move when the doorbell was rang furiously.

This made the group look over curiously and Stefan stood up to check who was at the door.

Opening it, he found a wide eyed and terrified Elena on the other side as she stared at him, breathing hard.

"What are you?" she asked.

(A few minutes later…)

Stefan ran back into the living room making Jun, Zach and Dai look over at him in confusion and worry when they saw the distressed look on his face.

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"Elena knows." Stefan announced.

"What?" Jun asked as they all stood up.

"She figured it out. I don't know how, but she knows what I am." Stefan paced.

"She probably went digging up information. I knew that girl was a nosey little bitch." Jun crossed her arms.

"Jun!" Dai scolded in shock at her sister's attitude.

"I'm sorry, but there's something about that girl that I don't like." The older sister shrugged.

"She's scared of me. When I tried to explain, she ran off. I don't know what to do." Stefan shook his head.

"You need to talk to her. She might tell someone your secret and that'll put not only you in danger, but her as well. Go, quickly." Zach insisted.

Nodding his head, Stefan blurred out of the room as he ran to the Gilbert home.

Once he was gone, Dai turned to her sister.

"Why don't you like Elena?" she asked.

"I don't know. She reminds me of Kari, but more of an annoying, pushy and nosey version of her. Elena has this air around her that draws people in and they fall for her with ease. No wonder Caroline always has to compete with her. The girl is a boy hog. I mean, come on, Kari kept all the good boys away from you, remember?" Jun asked.

Thinking back, Dai remembered how she used to have a crush on TK when she was younger and then he and Kari would flirt in front of her, teasing her all the time and making her jealous, she would hate it.

Then she met Willis and started growing feelings for him, but he was interested in Kari and had even kissed the child of Light in front of her along with Yolei.

The reason Dai never bothered falling for a boy was because they always swayed to Kari, being drawn in by her beauty and warm aura.

She could never compete with that, so she gave up trying to catch a guy's attention and chose to just make friends with them instead.

It was the reason why she and Jun would party and get drunk every Valentine's Day and binge on chocolate rather than try to find someone to spend a romantic night with.

"Yeah, I remember." Dai nodded as she crossed her arms.

"Elena is trouble. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that all she is going to do is cause problems for the rest of us." Jun said as she sat on the couch.

Zach cleared his throat making the girls look over at him.

"I hate to interrupt, but an enraged vampire could come home at any moment. What do we do?" he asked.

"You're staying with us. Damon can't get in. He was never invited. Hurry up and pack a bag." Jun instructed.

Nodding at this, Zach went to do as he was told; packing clothing and vervain that was either in liquid form or the seeds to grow it.

Once he was done, the trio drove away from the boarding house, Dai leaving Stefan a message on his phone of where they were.

Jun helped Zach get settled in while Dai took a shower and then changed into a blue night dress and pulled her covers back, getting into bed.

As she settled down, she heard the window open and saw Stefan climb through.

"You know you can use the front door like a normal person, right? Don't try and be Edward Cullen because I always found him watching Bella as she slept very creepy. I'm sure Buffy would've thrown him out the window." The girl said as she sat up in her bed.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you." Stefan said as he ignored her ramblings and sat down beside her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I promised to tell Elena about me, but I don't know if I can do it alone. Having you around might calm her down, so…would you please come?" he asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, please. I own that look. Besides, I don't think I should come. You two need to bond with each other. This is a huge deal." She said.

Stefan sighed as he leaned his head on her shoulder, both teenagers resting against the headboard.

"You're right. I should tell her myself… Can you please do it for me? I will pay you. I will buy you a car. Or chocolate. A life supply of chocolate." Stefan begged making her laugh and slap his chest.

"No! Stefan, you are doing this yourself. I will beat you up if you don't. Don't think I can't." Dai pointed at him.

"A-All right, fine. I'll tell her all by myself. I-I'll tell her everything. The truth about Katherine, how we became vampires and even Davis." Stefan said.

"Great. Wait. Who's Davis?" Dai asked in confusion.

He looked at her and realized that he had never told her about the man he had mentioned even though she constantly made him think of the man.

"Davis is, or was, Damon's and my best friend when we were humans." Stefan explained.

They both leaned back in the bed, Dai using his arm as a pillow while she listened to him talk.

"Davis knew Katherine was trouble the second he laid eyes on her. He tried to warn Damon and I about her, but we didn't listen. Katherine fed on us and compelled us to keep the secret form each other. Davis saw how strange we were acting and he saw my shirt had blood stains. He was an amazing person and…we betrayed him. We chose Katherine over him and ruined a friendship that lasted for seventeen years." Stefan explained.

His eyes were filled with tears again as he remembered all the good times he and Davis had spent together.

Davis had taught them the puppy dog look when the three of them were younger and he had taught Stefan how to climb a tree properly.

When Stefan was afraid of getting on a horse, Davis helped him calm down and assured him that the mare was just as scared as he was and it helped him gather his confidence to mount the horse and even come to love riding.

"After Damon and I were turned, we went to Davis' house and tried to apologize to him, but he…" Stefan licked his lips as his breath caught.

"What? What did he say?" Dai asked.

"He said to leave town and that if we ever harmed one of the members of his family, he would make us pay. Davis kept our secret of being vampires from the Council out of respect for all our years of friendship." Stefan informed.

Dai gave him a side hug to comfort him and he returned it, happy to have a friend to make him feel better.

"I'm sure he still cared about you. He was just hurt. I mean, if you guys did to me what you did to him, I'd probably…do the same thing that he did." she said.

Nodding at that, Stefan kissed her on the forehead and then got out of bed saying 'Good night', and then walked over to the window.

Pausing, he then turned back to the girl as she pulled her covers over her body to keep warm.

"One more thing. About Davis." Stefan said catching her attention.

"What about him?" Dai asked.

"…He was telekinetic. And he's also your great-great-great grandfather." Stefan informed.

Jaw dropping in shock, Dai sat up in bed as she watched Stefan blur out the window and left her stunned.

(The next day…)

"No way." Jun gasped.

She was wearing a pink sun dress with white flats as she sat at the table with Zach, both eating French toast as Dai told them what Stefan had revealed last night.

"Way. I can't believe that our great-great-great grandfather had the Gift. His was so much cooler than mine." Dai complained as she poured herself some orange juice.

Her long hair was up in a messy ponytail while her long bangs framed her face and she was dressed in a pair of jeans and black tank top, her Evil Eye clasped around her left wrist.

"What I'm surprised about is that Damon actually had a friend. I mean, I knew that the Salvatores were once very close to the Morgans, but I-I didn't think that it was because my great-great-great uncles were friends with your ancestor. Why would Damon attack you knowing you're related to Davis?" Zach asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, I did stab his foot with my heel and I threw a vase at his head and I rejected him." Dai shrugged as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oh, boo hoo. Poor little evil creature!" Jun cooed mockingly as she jutted her bottom lip out and shook her head.

Zach rolled his eyes at this while Dai smirked and Jun took a bite out of her breakfast.

"Anyway, Zach, did you figure out what you wanna do now?" Dai asked.

"Actually, I have. Maybe it would be best if I left town, changed my name. Escaping Damon would be nice. I could finally start a new life and have a family." Zach smiled.

"You can move into my old apartment back in Odaiba. Our friend Joe lives right across the hall from the apartment room. He can help you settle in." Jun offered.

"That sounds great." Zach said placing a hand over hers.

Looking over at Dai, he held his other hand out and she placed her small hand in his.

"You know, I think you two coming to Mystic Falls was a blessing. Both of you are the first real friends I've made and your kindness is unlike any I have ever seen. This town needs you to protect it." Zach told them.

Both sisters smiled at this as they squeezed the male's hands, feeling warmed by the praise they had gotten.

"Have a good life, Zach." Dai said.

(That night…)

Dai's phone rang and she answered it when she saw Stefan's name on the screen.

Jun was making preparations for Zach and the Salvatore human was packing his things, getting ready to leave the town in a few days.

"Hey, how did everything go?" the mahogany haired girl asked.

"Damon turned Vicki. She's in transition and ran off into the woods. She needs to feed to complete the transition or else she'll die." Stefan quickly informed.

"…Wow. What do you need?" she asked.

The girl wasn't sure how to react to what she had been told, but knew that panicking wouldn't be progressive.

But the idea of having a new vampire in town that was a drug user made her feel a bit worried for the people, namely the ones she and Jun had become friends with.

"I need you to go over to Elena's house in case Damon goes over there. I told her that you know, but I didn't mention the digimon or your Gift." Stefan told her.

"All right, I'll head over now." Dai said and then hung up.

Grabbing the car keys, she called up to her sister that she was going to Elena's and then quickly drove over to the Gilbert home.

Parking the car in the driveway, Dai went up to the porch and opened the door to find Damon was there as Elena had her back pressed against a wall.

Elena was relieved to see the girl while Damon turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I see you're not dead. Saint Stefan saves the day." He smirked.

Glaring at the vampire, she slammed the door and walked over to him, her impulsive instincts and anger fueling her courage.

"You know, just because Katherine screwed you mentally and physically, it doesn't mean you have to make everyone else miserable." She spat.

Damon's face dropped as he thought over her words and noticed they were very similar to what Davis had told him when they ended their friendship.

Looking at the girl glaring at him, he swore he saw Davis in her place, but he ignored it and forced a smirk onto his face as he glanced over at a scared Elena.

"Mm. Got the whole life story, huh?" he mused.

"I got enough." Elena hissed as she tried not to show her fear.

"Oh, I doubt that. Stef must have shared much more with his bestie here." Damon cupped Dai's chin.

Lifting her hand up, she curled it into a fist and swung, nailing him in the jaw making him stumble back in shock from the force she used.

"That was for taking a chunk out of my neck." she grinned mischievously.

Damon huffed as he touched his jaw, noting that if he were human, she would have cracked it from the force she used.

For a human, she was tough and wasn't afraid to throw a punch.

He smirked down at the girl and turned towards the door.

"Tell my brother I'm looking for him." he said walking out of the house and closing the door behind him.

Elena released the breath she was holding as she walked over to Dai, clearing her throat to ease her nerves, but tensed up when the door opened and Damon poked his head in.

"Oh, tip for later; be careful who you invite in the house." He said and then left victoriously.

"How can he do the things he does and not feel any remorse or-or guilt? That guy is such a…" Elena trailed off as she shook her head.

"I don't know. Calm down. Come on. Let's get something to drink." Dai suggested as the brunette nodded in agreement.

They then walked into the kitchen and the girl gaped as she saw the food and dishes on the floor.

"Did a tornado go through here?" she asked.

"No, that was Vicki. Do you think Stefan will find her?" Elena asked as she started sweeping.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Dai bent down and started picking up the mess.

Footsteps were heard as the girls looked over to see Jeremy come back down the stairs.

"So why did I have to wait in my room?" he asked.

"Um, because I needed to talk to Damon about something. Sorry. Jeremy, this is Dai. I don't think you two have properly met." Elena introduced.

"Hey." Dai greeted as she placed the food in the garbage and walked over to the 15 year old.

"Yeah, hey. You were the girl from the game. Didn't expect you to step in like that." Jeremy said.

"Hey, I grew up around boys. I'm used to playing rough." Dai smiled.

"Really? No offence, but you don't look it. I don't even think you could beat me at Assassin's Creed." Jeremy shook his head.

"Kid, I come from the country where the best video games are made. I would kick your ass." Dai smirked.

"I doubt that." Jeremy said in disbelief.

(A few minutes later…)

"I can't believe you're kicking my ass." Jeremy gaped at the TV screen.

After much taunting and arguing, Jeremy had set up his game system and the two teenagers were playing a very violent video game.

Elena winced at the gory graphics while Dai laughed when she attacked Jeremy's player.

"Yeah! I told ya." Dai laughed.

"This isn't over yet. I can still beat-You just disembowelled me!" Jeremy complained as he gave her a look of disbelief.

"Ha-ha." Dai sang teasingly.

Jeremy glared playfully and tackled her to the ground, both teenagers yelling and laughing as they tried to pin the other to the ground.

Watching this, Elena smiled since Jeremy's mind had been taken off of Vicki and he was acting like his ordinary self.

Hearing the doorbell, she walked over just as Dai pushed Jeremy to the floor and sat on his back, holding his arms.

Opening the door, Elena found Stefan was there and he looked grim.

Stepping outside, Elena closed the door so they could speak while Jeremy tried to get free from the older girl's grip.

"This is not fair." He said.

"You're a sore loser." Dai stated.

"Best two out of three." Jeremy turned his head to look up at her.

"Fine, if you're that much of a glutton for punishment." Dai shrugged as she stood up and let him go.

Groaning, the brunette stood and checked over the plastic box he had filled with games.

"We're trying a racing game next. This time I am going to beat you." Jeremy pointed at her.

"Whatever you say." Dai said as she sat back.

The door slamming open and then shut made them both look over to see Elena with tears in her eyes as she then ran up the stairs.

"I wonder what happened." Jeremy mused.

"I'm not sure." Dai shrugged.

She then looked out the window and saw Stefan out on the porch, tears in his eyes and his eyes met hers, making it known that he and Elena had broken up.

'You okay?' she mouthed to him.

He shrugged and sped off making Dai frown in worry for her friend.

"Hey, I-I need to make a call. I'll-I'll be right back." Dai said standing up and pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Okay, I'll just set this up." Jeremy called back.

Going into the kitchen, Dai saw Stefan was at the door and she quickly opened it and went outside, pulling him into a hug and he clung to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Vicki fed. I found her and then Logan Fell shot me. Damon tore into his throat and then Vicki fed from the body." Stefan informed.

Pulling away, she looked up at the teenage vampire worried about the events that had happened.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to try and help Vicki learn to live with this, but I don't know if I can handle it alone." Stefan said.

"I'll come by to help you out with her. I don't know, maybe she'll need someone who is non-judgemental to help deal with this." Dai offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks. But hold off on a few days. We need to find her and get her to calm down first." Stefan smiled.

"Okay, fine. Good luck with that." She said.

He then pulled her into a hug that she eagerly returned, then Stefan pulled away as the two friends smiled at each other as the vampire then sped off into the night.

With that done, the redhead walked back into the house and sat down with Jeremy as he handed her the second controller.

"You ready to lose?" Jeremy asked.

"You are so delusional." Dai told him.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"Haunted"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Finishing her shower and getting dressed in an orange tank top that showed off a few centimeters of her midriff, a pair of navy blue jeans with black ballet flats and golden hoop earrings, Dai walked down the stairs as she tied her hair up into a bun.

As always, her Evil Eye was on her wrist as she made her way into the kitchen, hopeful for some food before she started her long day.

"Surprise!" Jun, Lunamon, Veemon and Zach yelled making the girl jump.

"Happy birthday!" they smiled.

Dai laughed as she saw the Halloween decorations that were set up around the house along with orange, white and black balloons that had images of witches, skeletons, cats or jack o lanterns on them.

On the table was a cake that had two layers and was white, though she knew under the frosting it was chocolate.

It also had blue roses decorating it while there were seventeen candles lit on the cake arranged in the pattern of the Crest of Miracles which made her smile.

"I almost forgot that today was my birthday." Dai ran a hand through her bangs.

"Well, with all the drama you've been dealing with lately, I'm not surprised." Lunamon said as she folded her hands.

She had a witch's hat on her head while Veemon wore a black top hat with a red band while he had a large red bow tie and a pair of white gloves to look like the Mad Hatter.

June was wearing a black strapless dress with black cat ears and a tail, her nails being painted plum purple with moons and a castle drawn on them.

Zach was wearing a purple wizard's hat and cape which made Dai smile at her friends and family for wearing the costumes.

"Sorry I didn't get you a present. I just found out about your birthday yesterday so I didn't have time to shop." Zach apologized.

"It's okay. You being here alive is good enough for me." Dai smiled as she walked over to the table.

Jun lit the candles on the cake which made Dai smile and blush as the group sang 'Happy Birthday!' to her.

When they finished the song, Dai leaned down and blew out the candles as Veemon snapped a picture of it.

"So, Dais, you're seventeen now. Do you feel any different?" Veemon asked as he set the camera down.

"Not at all. I still feel the same." Dai shrugged.

"Do you want to eat the cake now or later?" Zach asked.

"Later. I have to get to the boarding house and then school. Plus, I think Caroline's going to drag me into helping with the Halloween carnival tonight." The 17 year old sighed.

"At least you'll be doing something that a normal teenager does." Veemon smiled.

Zach picked up the cake and walked over to the fridge, placing it inside until later on when everyone got home.

"Okay, well, I have work. Zach, you can watch Luna and V for us, right?" Jun asked as she picked up her purse and car keys.

"Sure." The sandy haired man nodded.

"Can I get a ride to the boarding house?" Dai asked.

"Sure. Bye." Jun kissed Zach's cheek and he returned the gesture.

Lunamon gushed happily at the sight while Veemon giggled at the display and Dai smiled, joy for her sister filling her heart as she picked up her school bag.

"Bye guys." Dai waved as she followed her sister out of the house.

Once the door was closed, Dai quickly turned to her Jun who looked at her curiously.

"What?" Jun asked.

"You know what. You and Zach, huh?" Dai teased.

"Shut up. I mean, he's like 5 years older than me, but he's a great guy. Besides, he'll be moving tomorrow and I won't see him for a while." Jun sighed as she opened her car door.

She slid into the driver's seat and Dai sat in the passenger's seat, relaxing back.

"I think you guys would make a great couple. You both deserve someone to make you happy." She said to her older sister.

Jun smiled at that as she held her sister's hand and then drove off to the boarding house, driving by teachers and children who had already dressed up for parties at their school.

On the way, Dai checked her D-Terminal and saw that she had gotten birthday wishes from Ken, Mimi, Kari, Sora and Tai so far which made her swell with joy.

Making it to the boarding house, the sister's kissed each other on their cheeks and then Dai got out of the car, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as Jun drove off.

Going up to the porch, Dai opened the door and walked inside, listening for one of the vampires' voices.

"Stefan?" Dai called lightly.

"Living room!" she heard his voice call back.

Nodding at that, she walked into the living room to find Damon was sitting at the desk reading the newspaper while he fiddled with a device that appeared to be a pocket watch.

Vicki was on the couch talking to someone on the phone while Stefan was sitting across from her.

"No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay. Okay? Please don't worry about me." Vicki said as she hung up and looked at Stefan, annoyance in her light green eyes.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" she complained.

"Because you're changing, Vicki. And it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan said.

"Besides, the sooner you get control, the sooner you can leave this depressing hovel." Dai drawled as she sat on the arm of the couch beside Stefan.

Stefan gave her a look and she smiled innocently at him while Vicki chuckled lightly.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon announced as he read the paper.

"What is that?" Vicki asked when she saw the pocket watch in his hand.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon asked his brother.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave ton, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Guys, if someone is hunting vampires, then you should all be worried." Dai cut in.

She really didn't want to deal with one of their spats this early in the morning before she had anything to eat.

"Beauty and brains. How are you still single?" Damon teased.

"Because guys like girls who are sweet, innocent and weak." Dai shot back.

Damon smirked as he set the paper down.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked.

Stefan picks up the mug from the coffee table and hands it over to her.

"Here." He said as she takes it and looks at the thick crimson red liquid inside curiously.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan informed making Damon scoff.

"Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch. Right, Stef?" Damon asked.

"What is it?" Vicki asked looking nervous.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon mocked.

"You're twisted, you know that, right?" Dai retorted making him give her his infamous smirk.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan insisted.

Vicki lifted the mug to her lips and took a small sip, then took a longer one, enjoying the taste.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon said.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Damon adds.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan said.

"She doesn't have to kill to feed. Why not just have her start off on human blood bags. I mean, being around humans will be easier if she doesn't constantly feel hungry." Dai spoke up.

"See? Dai agrees. And then when Vicki gets used to human blood, she can feed on someone and erase their memories. It's so easy." Damon pointed at the girl.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is _eternity_." Stefan stressed.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon snaps his fingers as he stands up and walks over to stand behind Dai.

Vicki looks over at Damon, entranced by his words and this worries Stefan as he brought her attention back towards him.  
"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan told her.

"Okay, Count Deepak. I am outta here." Damon sighs as he walks out of the room.

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asks as she holds out her empty mug.

(Later on…)

Dai was cooking pancakes in the Salvatore's kitchen, Vicki sitting at the table as she watched her and drank her blood at the same time.

Mixing the chocolate chips and vanilla extract into the batter, Dai used the whisk to mix them together properly before setting the bowel down and then placed the frying pan on the stove.

"So, why are you helping me again?" Vicki suddenly spoke up.

"Why, do you have a problem with me being here?" Dai asked as she started pouring the batter into the pan, the sweet scent of the cooking batter filling the room.

"No, it's just…You don't know me and yet you're here helping. Why is that?" Vicki asked.

She watched as the mahogany haired girl walked around the kitchen, opening drawers and searching for something.

"I just wanted to help. Plus, I figured things would go easier if you had someone who was neutral." The redhead answered as she found a spatula and walked back over to the stove.

"So, you don't care that I'm a screw-up?" Vicki asks as she stands up and walks over to the girl.

"I don't give a damn about whatever issues you may or may not have. It's none of my business." Dai answered.

Vicki nods at that as she felt her stomach growling and stared at the girl's neck as the veins around her eyes started to bulge.

She shook her head to try and ignore the feeling when suddenly she heard the door being opened and there voices.

Elena had arrived and she was talking to Stefan about her, so she quickly walked out to join the conversation.

"Hey, Vicki!" Dai called as she ran out after the vampire.

"How long is that?" she heard Vicki ask and walked up beside the vampire to see Elena and Stefan standing by the stairs.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan looked at her.

"Hey Vicki. How are you?" Elena asked.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki scoffed.

Elena was silent at that as she looked over at Stefan.

Clapping her hands, everyone looked at Dai as she smiled as she tried to break the awkward tension.

"So, who wants pancakes?" she asked with a cheerful look.

(Later…)

The quartet moved to the dining room as Stefan continued with his mentoring with Vicki while Elena and Dai watched.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not cold to the touch." Stefan held the coffee mug to Vicki.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

This question made Elena shift uncomfortably next to Dai who remained still as she looked at the two vampires.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time." Stefan told her.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 Steps thing. The school counsellor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki groaned.

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki." Stefan said.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked.

Stefan was silent making Elena and Dai look at him curiously along with Vicki.

"Not in a long time." He answered.

"How long?" Vicki asked interested.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour." Stefan said.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. And this daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki stood up and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to, uh…I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan said as he leaves the room.

"How can you be so cool with this?" Elena asked Dai as she watched the girl eating the pancakes she had made.

"Obsessing over it isn't gonna help. I'm just going along with everything and helping the best I can." Dai said as she shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth, smiling happily at the sweet taste of the chocolate chips and maple syrup.

Elena looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped when she heard Vicki coming down the stairs and looked over at her.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki said as she came down the stairs and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy." Vicki responded.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena said.

"Oh, come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki shot back.

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki glared at her.

"I know you think that but I can't take the risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." Elena walked over to the angered vampire.

"Oh, really?" Vicki asked as she slammed her phone down on the table as she glared at Elena and Dai was quick to stand and walk to the amber eyed girl's side.

"And how long have you been preparing the 'You're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki sneered.

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this." Elena said as Vicki chuckled mockingly.

"I mean it Vicki." Elena told her.

"Or what?" Vicki asked with a grin.

The two girls stared at each other when Vicki suddenly grabbed Elena by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Vicki, stop!" Dai yelled as she ran over, but was backhanded by the vampire and sent to the floor, her bottom lip bleeding.

"Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch." Vicki snarled as Elena was lifted off the ground.

Lifting herself up, Dai brushed her hair back as she looked over at the vampire with a glare, the blood trickling down her lip.

"You had my brother whipped for 15 years. Fifteen years and then you dumped him! When I look at you that is all I see." Vicki growled.

Standing up, Dai grabbed the butter knife off of the table and walked over to the vampire who was more preoccupied with Elena at the moment.

"And just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy because I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki snarled.

Just then, Dai stabbed the knife into Vicki neck and then slammed a lamp into her head making her fall to the floor and release Elena who coughed for breath as she ran behind the redhead.

"Oh, I got it." Dai smirked.

Vicki looked at the girl a glare on her face.

"I don't give a damn who you are or what you are. You hurt anyone and I will drive a stake through your heart myself." Dai warned as she waved the knife in front of the vampire.

Huffing, Vicki stood up and walked upstairs while Elena held her throat, wincing at the pain.

Sighing, Dai turned to her and checked the girl.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine. You?" Elena asked as she eyed the girl's bleeding lip.

"I'll survive." Dai shrugged.

Stefan then walked back into the room looking at the two girls in confusion when he saw the state they were in and the broken lamp on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Vicki. She threatened me and attacked Dai." Elena said as her hand went to her throat.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues…" Stefan trailed off.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asked as the trio moved outside.

The girls grabbed their bags on their way out of the house.

"There's no rule book." Stefan said.

"How long did it take you to learn control?" Dai asked making him pause.

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is; it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire…it can all blur into one urge. Hunger." He informed.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan said.

"Or worse." Elena frowned.

"There's always a worse. It's the sucky part of life." Dai stated.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan told them.

"We need to get going." Elena sighs as she grabs Dai's arm and starts heading for her black truck.

"Elena…" Stefan said.

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." She told him.

He allowed the girls to walk out of the boarding house, watching as they went to the car, Elena getting in the driver's side while Dai got in the passenger's side.

"You okay?" Dai asked.

"I don't know. This is all just so…weird and unreal. I don't get how you can deal with it so easily. There's no way the things you've dealt with could be worse than this." Elena denied as she drove off.

"You'd be surprised." Dai muttered as she looked out the window at the passing trees and wide open space.

(Later on…)

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Dai twirled around in her white tube top that showed off her stomach and the white floor length skirt that had a slit up the right side.

She wore gold heels along with a gold circlet around her head as her hair hung down her back; she had gold chain dangling earrings and a gold chain necklace around her neck.

"You look beautiful." Flamedramon said as he walked up behind her.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get going." Dai said as she walked out of her room, Flamedramon following her.

They had already eaten the cake and she had gotten the costume for her birthday from Zach and Jun while Lekismon gave her the circlet that had a sapphire jewel in the middle.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jun asked.

"Yep. You and Zach are staying in?" Dai asked.

"Yes, they are. Jun wants me to go with you two in case something happens." Lekismon said as she walked over.

"Sounds like a good idea. After what happened today, I don't trust the Salvatores to watch that vampire bitch." Flamedramon crossed his arms.

"Language." Lekismon chided with her hands on her hips.

"Be safe." Jun said as she hugged her sister.

"I will." She promised as she walked out the door, Lekismon and Flamedramon following her.

"Dai." Zach called as he ran over.

She turned to him and he threw a vial at her that she caught and she observed the lightly purple tinted water inside.

"Vervain. I tripled the amount that I gave to Uncle Stefan when he poisoned Damon. You might need it." he said.

"Thanks." Dai nodded.

"Have fun tonight." Flamedramon teased as he winked at the man who shook his head in amusement and walked inside the house.

Dai then walked off with the two Champions, taking a few sips of the vervain, her face scrunching up at the strange taste, but held it back.

She would need it in her system if Vicki managed to get away and tried to take a bite out of her.

As they walked into the school yard, the two digimon got looks from some people who complimented on the 'costumes' before turning back to their events.

Hearing her phone go off, Dai answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Vicki's here." Stefan warned.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked as she looked around carefully.

"No, I'm not. Find Elena and Jeremy fast. They can't be alone." Stefan informed.

"Okay." Dai nodded as she hung up.

"Vicki got out?" Lekismon asked.

"Split up and find her." Dai ordered.

Nodding, Lekismon disappeared into the night and Flamedramon ran off, jumping into the trees and the tops of buildings to search

Looking around, Dai walked around to find one of the gilbert siblings then saw whom she thought was Jeremy walking into the haunted house.

Running after him, she went into the school and the purple, blue and green lights flashed around her as the audio track played music along with evil laughter and screams.

She bumped into people dressed as monsters and such as she tried to find Jeremy and turned a corner to find a man lying on a table while girls ate the spaghetti from his 'insides'.

Rolling her eyes at this, she ran off to find her friends and found Stefan, Vicki (who was dressed as a slutty vampire), Matt and Elena, both having matching costumes of a doctor and nurse.

"Guys!" she called running over.

"Dai, did you find Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"No, I saw him before, but then I lost him." she said.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Everything's fine." Stefan told him.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki pulled out of his hold.

"No, Vicki, don't do this." Elena shook her head.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki gave her brother a scared look as she backed away.

"You need to back off, man." Matt steps up to Stefan.

"Matt, you don't understand!" Dai yelled.

"Understand what?" Matt turned to her.

"Stefan, she's gone." Elena gasped.

Everyone turned and saw that Vicki had taken advantage of the argument and fled.

"Damn it!" Dai groaned as she took off, Elena on her heel.

The two girls ran to the back of the school, searching for Vicki and exited to the parking lot where the buses were.

"What are we gonna do when we find her?" Elena asked as the girl beside her showed off the vial.

"Beat her up and then shove this vervain down her throat." Dai growled as she walked out, her eyes scanning the area.

"Where could she be?" Elena asked.

Yelling was then heard making the girls run over to one of the buses and saw Vicki had her teeth buried in Jeremy's neck, draining the blood from him.

"Vicki, no!" Elena yelled.

Dai ran over and threw herself on Vicki, pushing her off of Jeremy as he stumbled away, looking at them in fear and confusion.

Vicki roared as her vampire face was in full view as she pinned Dai under her and buried her fangs in her neck making her, Jeremy and Elena scream.

The second Vicki drank the girl's blood, she pulled away and coughed as the vervain entered her system and Dai kicked her in the face, sending her to the ground.

"Lekismon! Flamedramon!" Dai yelled.

The two Champions arrived behind the Gilbert siblings, both gasping in shock at the sight of the two.

"Get them out of here. Now." The child of Miracles ordered.

"Got it." Lekismon scooped Elena up bridal style and disappeared into the night while Flamedramon picked up Jeremy and started running at a quick pace.

Pushing herself up, Dai looked at Vicki who was convulsing and she roared as she forced herself up and tackled Dai, her hands going around the girl's neck.

The girl was being strangled and she kicked out trying to get the vampire off of her and reached her hand up, grabbing her face and tried to dig her nails into her skin.

Suddenly, Vicki gasped as a broken plank of wood was driven through her heart and her face started to turn gray as she began to mummify.

The body then dropped to the side as Dai coughed, greedily taking in air as Stefan pulled her into his arms, brushing her hair back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But she's not." Dai stared at the body sadly.

Stefan looked at Vicki and sighed knowing that Elena and Jeremy would be taking this badly and that Matt would be lied to about this.

"Go. Go home. I'll take care of this." Stefan said as he helped the girl stand up.

Nodding with tears in her eyes, Dai walked off as Stefan pulled his phone out and called Damon.

Arriving at her house, Dai walked inside and found the two Champions had reverted back to their Rookie forms were in the house along with Jun, Zach, Elena and Jeremy.

Seeing the girl in the state she was in, everyone quickly stood up and rushed over to her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Jun asked as she saw the bite mark and bruising around her sister's neck.

"Vicki tried to kill me. When she found out she couldn't drink my blood, she tried to strangle me." Dai said.

"I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with you." Veemon stated.

"No, I told you to protect Elena and Jeremy." Dai cut in.

"Where is she? Where's Vicki?" Jeremy asked.

Dai looked at him sadly and Elena covered her mouth as tears started to fall as Stefan walked into the house.

"She's dead." He said sadly.

Jeremy's face scrunched up in pain and heartbreak as the tears started to fall from his eyes and he quickly ran for the stairs.

Everyone watched sadly as he went to hide upstairs.

"That poor kid." Jun sighed.

"Jun, I hate to sound rude, but I suffered worse than he did and I never had someone to coddle me." Dai said.

"He was just attacked by a vampire." Elena glared at her.

"And when I was a baby, I was abused and nearly raped by my father as my mother watched. Then when I was 8, I was kidnapped by a horde of monsters and was terrified by a vampire. Then when I was ten, I was forced to fight various evil monsters that tried to destroy the world and kill my friends and I. No one ever babied me, Elena." Dai glared at her and stormed up the stairs.

Everyone watched her go with worry in their eyes, Elena appearing guilty as she turned to Jun, the redhead trying to mentally kill the girl.

Storming into her room, Dai paused she saw Jeremy lying on her bed; sobbing and she felt her kinder nature demanding for her to help him.

Walking over to the boy, she sat on the bed and he looked up at her.

"Go away." He sobbed.

"Can't. This is my room." She retorted.

He scoffed as he continued sobbing into the pillow he was holding and she pulled the circlet off her head as she lay down beside him.

"If you wanna scream or hit something, you can. It won't change things, but it can make you feel a bit better." She offered.

Jeremy just sobbed into the pillow for a few seconds later as he lifted his head up to look her in the eyes and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Why does everyone I care about keep dying and leaving me?" he whispered.

Sighing, Dai sat up and gently pulled the boy into her arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist, sobbing into her lap.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she let him scream and yell out his pain, rubbing his back as she watched him, her heart breaking at the sounds of sorrow and grief.

After an hour he fell asleep and Dai tucked him into her bed, making sure he was comfortable as she walked downstairs and found Elena outside speaking with Damon and Stefan.

When they saw the girl, the trio quickly turned towards her.

"How is he?" Elena asked.

"He finally fell asleep. He looked better after he got his pain out." Dai reported.

"I need you to invite me in." Damon said.

"Why?" she asked skeptically as she looked at him.

"Because your sister told me to go screw myself and slammed the door in my face." Damon gave a mocking smirk.

This made Dai smirk as she tried not to laugh at the visual image while Stefan shook his head in amusement.

"I want Damon to compel Jeremy to forget what he saw tonight." Elena explained.

"Oh, well if that's the case, then…hell no." Dai crossed her arms.

"Dai, Jeremy doesn't need this pain." Elena said in disbelief that the girl had refused her request.

"And what happens if one day he finds out you did this to him? You might be taking away his memories, but his pain will still be there." Dai told her.

"Which is exactly what Jun said. Well, after she cursed us out." Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just let him live with the memories of the pain and horror?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I can help him. What he needs is someone who won't judge him and will help him through the pain. Over time, he'll get better." Dai said.

"I hate to break up what might turn out to be a girl fight, because I love those," Damon cut in making the girls glare at him.

"But I'm pretty sure Red here is going to do whatever she can to make sure I can't compel Baby Gilbert. She's a Morgan. They're incredibly stubborn and…scary." Damon stated.

Sighing, Elena turned to the girl.

"Fine. I'll trust you to help him. Make him feel better and make sure that he goes on with his life and doesn't suffer like he has been. He needs to be happy again." She said.

"He's my friend, Elena. I always take care of my friends." Dai assured as she walked back into her house.

Nodding at this, Elena started walking home while Damon left in a blur and Stefan went inside the Morgan/Motomiya home, closing the door behind him.

He heard Zach and Jun talking upstairs while Lunamon and Veemon were sleeping in their room while Dai was showering off.

After finishing, Dai also cleaned her bite mark and placed a large Band-Aid over it as she then dressed in a pair of blue flannel pants and a pink tank top.

She then walked downstairs and saw Stefan was sitting on the couch and had the spare pillows and blanket out for the couch.

"Hey." She greeted.

"I was just making up the couch for you. I thought you were probably going to be sleeping down here." He told her.

"Thanks. So, some day, huh?" she asked sitting on the couch and he sat beside her.

"Yeah. So," he said making her look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Happy birthday." He smiled making her scoff as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Not so happy, but thanks." She said as she closed her eyes and let herself drift off as Stefan kissed her head.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"162 Candles"

**Drew Fuller as Ken, Logan Lerman as Cody and Ashley Tisdale as Yolei. Please enjoy and review!**

Jeremy had gotten a bit better as he slept over at the Morgan/Motomiya home, though he was still upset about Vicki's death.

Dai had helped him mourn and whenever he seemed to be close to falling into a depressive state, she would slap him to wake him up.

Jeremy would complain about getting slapped, but knew he needed them since they helped him and she wasn't doing it for her own amusement.

Then she would take him out to play soccer or go for a run around town which helped him relax more.

At the moment, Jun was cooking breakfast while Dai sat at the table and Jeremy walked into the room, freshly showered and ready to face the day.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Jun asked him.

"Better. Surprisingly, things have been getting easier to deal with." Jeremy said as he sat at the table.

"Good, but things are going to get harder. We have to go to Sherif Forbes to talk to her about Vicki's disappearance." Dai said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Are you kidding? I really have to do this?" Jeremy groaned as Jun set a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Sadly. Your nosey sister insisted." Jun rolled her eyes.

Noting the venom in her tone as the redhead spoke about his sister, the 15 year old turned his attention over to the girl beside him.

"What is her problem with Elena?" Jeremy asked Dai.

"I have no idea." The girl shook her head.

"I just don't like her!" Jun said loudly making the duo jump at the anger in her tone.

Shaking her head, Jun then grabbed her car keys and her purse.

"I'll drop you two off at the station on my way to work. Come on, let's go." She clapped her hands and then walked off to the door.

Sharing a look, the two teenagers stood up and followed the adult out the door, grabbing their jackets along the way.

Once they arrived at the station, they walked out and found Elena, Stefan and Matt were there and looked over when they saw Dai and Jeremy step out of the red car.

"Okay, I can't do this." Jeremy sighed as he clung to the mahogany haired girl's arm.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. Just say what Elena told us to say." Dai told him as they walked up the steps.

As they walked up the steps, the group looked at them and everything was tense and silent as they stood together.

"Hey." Matt greeted.

"Hey." Jeremy gave a small wave.

"So, um, how are you? You know, with staying with Jun and Dai." Elena crossed her arms.

"It's been fun. Although no one lets me wallow in misery." Jeremy smirked down at the girl dressed in the gray knee length dress, jean jacket and black suede boots.

She smirked back at him and bumped shoulders with the boy, making him chuckle.

Elena watched his, wondering if Jeremy was replacing her with Dai or if he was growing romantic feelings for the Japanese American girl.

"So, um, are you ready to do this?" Stefan asked.

Everyone nodded as they walked into the station and sat in the chairs outside of Sherif Forbes' office, waiting until she came out to speak with them.

Matt was beside Elena, then it was Jeremy, Dai and Stefan, the youngest male in the group holding hands with the redhead to try and calm himself down.

Just then the door opened and Sherif Forbes or Liz as Jun said her name was, walked out and looked the group over.

"All right, who's first?" she asked.

"I'll go." Dai offered willing to get it over with.

She patted Jeremy's hand and then followed Liz into the room, the woman sitting behind the desk while Dai took a seat.

"This is how it's going to work. I'll ask you some questions and I want you to answer me honestly." Liz said as she pulled out a pen and looked down at her clipboard.

"Okay." Dai nodded as she tried to remain neutral.

"Now, I heard that Vicki disappeared. Where did she say she was going?" Liz asked.

"She didn't. I hardly knew Vicki. I met her a few times, but we never hug out. We weren't friends." Dai answered honestly.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?" Liz asked as she wrote notes down.

"Not that I know of. She just disappeared." Dai said.

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" Liz asked.

"Um, maybe Stefan. Vicki was having some issues with her drug usage so Elena asked Stefan to help her out. Vicki was dating Jeremy so it made Elena worried that Vicki might…influence him." Dai told the sheriff.

It was true from the conversation Elena and Vicki had on Halloween.

Elena made it clear that she didn't want the older girl dating her brother and Dai was sure that it really was prior to the vampire situation.

"I see. What was her behaviour like those last few days?" Liz asked.

"Uh," Dai clicked her tongue as she thought over the way Vicki had acted.

"Irritable I guess would be the best way to describe it. She kept complaining about things. Almost like she was stuck in a permanent hangover." She answered.

Vicki had complained at first about her teeth always hurting, her eyes being sore and being constantly hungry.

The systems of a new vampire seemed very similar to those of someone suffering from a hangover.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" Liz asked.

"No." Dai shook her head.

What she didn't realize is that her hair moved from her neck for a few seconds and Liz had caught sight of the bite mark on her neck that had healed closed, but it was scarring over.

This made the blonde woman suspicious over what had happened and wondered if the things the girl before her was telling her had been rehearsed.

Perhaps Jun would know the truth, so Liz decided to ask the older redhead later on.

"So you believe that Vicki has really left town?" Liz asked the final question.

"Yes." Dai nodded.

"No further questions. Send the next person in please." Liz said as she stood up with Dai and walked her to the door.

"Okay." Nodding, Dai walked out of the room.

The four teenagers looked over at the girl as she walked out of the office.

"So, who's next?" she asked.

"I'll go." Matt stood and walked into the room.

Walking over to the chairs, Dai sat down between Jeremy and Stefan.

"Do you think she believed you?" Elena asked as she leaned over her brother.

"Not sure. Hopefully." Dai shrugged.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to throw up?" Jeremy groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine. We just stick to the story and it'll be over soon." Stefan told him.

Jeremy nodded at that as he looked up at the clock while Elena sighed and looked around nervously while Dai and Stefan shared a look.

(A half hour later…)

After everyone had spoken to Liz, the group walked outside of the station, Jeremy and Elena meeting up with Jenna to be driven home.

Stefan and Dai walked out beside each other, but seeing Matt, Stefan ran after him to try and explain himself.

"Guess I'm alone." Dai sighed as she started walking off.

As she started walking home, Stefan suddenly appeared in front of her using his vampire speed.

"Hey." He greeted.

"So, what's up?" she asked him.

"Well, my girlfriend broke up with me and doesn't trust me. Matt hates me. And I'm living with my crazy older brother who's trying to ruin any semblance of a life I'm trying to salvage. Things could be a bit better." Stefan said as they started walking together.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Things will pick up. I mean, how many times can you find someone to fall in love with when you live forever?" Dai asked as she linked her arm with his.

"Point taken. Anyway, I have a surprise for you." Stefan smiled.

"What surprise?" Dai asked as he pulled her off in the direction of his house.

Scooping her up bridal style, he then took off at vampire speed and arrived in front of the boarding house in a few minutes making the girl laugh.

"Oh, that was awesome!" she laughed.

"You really are an adrenaline junkie." Stefan chuckled as he set her on her feet.

"I love speed! Not the drug though." Dai said as she tried to fix her windblown hair as they walked into the house.

As the door closed, someone then walked down the stairs.

"Finally. A girl could die of boredom." She groaned playfully.

The young woman stopped when she caught sight of Dai.

The redhead took in the brown eyes, tanned skin and blonde hair that went down her back, but was tossed over her shoulder in a braid.

"Uh, hi." The blonde waved as she looked the girl over.

"Hi." Dai said back, confused as both girls looked at Stefan in confusion.

"Lexi Branson, meet Dai Motomiya." Stefan introduced.

Both girls' eyes filled with recognition from hearing about the other from Stefan and smiled at each other which made Stefan smile.

"So you're the vampire who can get Stefan to cut lose and actually experience the thing we call fun." Dai joked as she walked over to Lexi.

"And you're the future seeing girl who broke his nose and punched Damon. By the way, nicely done." Lexi winked and they both giggled.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Dai asked.

"I'm here for Stefan's b-day. I always visit him this time of year to get him out of his depressive state to have some fun." Lexi smirked.

"It's your birthday?" Dai asked in disbelief as she looked at Stefan.

"It's not a big deal. I've turned seventeen 145 times. Just not as special anymore when you don't age." Stefan shrugged.

"That is such a lame excuse. You should still celebrate it and have fun with your friends. What do ya say to going out and celebrating?" Dai asked.

"Can't. No fancy daylight ring." Lexi said wiggling her fingers in front of her.

"That sucks." Dai commented.

"Ah, you get used to it." Lexi shrugged.

"Listen, I'm going to be out. I'm running low on blood. Can you two not kill each other or gang up to hunt down and murder Damon?" Stefan asked.

"No promises." Both girls joked.

"I have a feeling I just damned the town." Stefan commented making them laugh as he walked out of the house.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Lexi asked.

"Well, we could trash the place or swap stories about the Salvatore brothers." Dai suggested.

Lexi grinned at the girl as her oak brown eyes shimmered in amusement.

She could already tell she was going to become great friends with this gifted little human.

(Later…)

"That jackass really did that?" Dai asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Lexi clicked her tongue as she sipped her blood bag.

Both girls had moved to the living room to talk and Lexi had told the girl stories on how she first met the brothers, which Dai did the same.

"Damon left you out on the roof and locked you outside when the sun was out? Geez, he really is a dick." Dai rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah, but he also took a bite out of your neck. Is that the scar?" Lexi asked brushing the girl's hair back to view the mark.

"Ah, no. Damon left me for dead ad Stefan fed me his blood to heal me. This is from the girl Damon turned. She went wild and Stefan staked her." Dai explained as she placed her hand over the scar.

"Ouch. Hanging out with vampires though? You gotta be pretty tough or stupid to do that. So, which are you?" Lexi asked.

"A little of both." Dai shrugged.

Lexi nodded as she stared at the girl, amazed by how similar she looked to someone she had met once.

Tilting her head to the side, Lexi shook her head making Dai look at her in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just…you remind me of someone I met once. It was about 80 years ago. He was a fun guy to hang out with and he was insanely protective of his human family." Lexi explained.

"This guy is a vampire?" Dai asked curiously.

"Uh huh. He had perfect control over his bloodlust. I was impressed. Plus, he was awesome in bed." Lexi smirked making Dai laugh.

"Sex, blood and drinking. Is that really all it is to being a vampire?" the redhead asked.

"Pretty much. Plus, there's the epic romances. Those are always filled with drama, adventure and fun." Lexi smiled.

"Sounds like too much work." Dai commented.

"It could be worth it in the end. All right, what else do you want to know?" Lexi asked.

"Um, what was Stefan like when he started out?" Dai asked.

Lexi snorted as she set her blood bag down and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her seat.

"Now, that's a story. Stefan was a Ripper." Lexi told.

"What does that mean?" Dai asked with confusion on her face.

"Stefan wasn't always the good brother. That was Damon." The blonde said.

The redhead laughed at that, but coughed when she saw the 350 year old vampire was being serious.

"Damon was the good one? How though?" Dai asked.

"The real story is that Stefan forced Damon to turn and then Stefan started a blood orgy with the young women in town, risking exposure that freaked Damon. After I arrived in Mystic Falls, Damon asked me to help Stefan before he left Mystic Falls for good. Over time Damon turned off his emotions, but knew how to not get caught. Stefan on the other hand made it hard. He would black out and fed so hard that he ripped the bodies apart. When he came to, he would feel guilty and then put the bodies back together like a puzzle. That's why he feeds on animal blood. Human blood makes him go crazy." Lexi explained.

"Wow. What happens if he goes off the rails?" Dai asked.

"You call me and I'll come snap him out of it. But it includes violence." Lexi said.

"Sounds fun." Dai smirked making Lexi chuckle.

"You know, aside from this Elena chick, Stefan talks about you, like, all the time. It makes me wonder who he's really in love with." The blonde commented.

"Sadly, no one loves me like that. Maybe as a friend or a sister, but that's it. I have no love life. I'm cursed." Dai said and then groaned as she leaned back.

"I need alcohol now." She said making Lexi laugh.

"We can raid Damon's stash, but it seems to be a little too early for that. So, how about we talk about those scars you have first. I know they must be a long and complicated story." Lexi said.

She reached out and grabbed Dai's arm, turning it over gently to look at the scar that she deduced was made by someone stabbing her with a knife and dragging it down in her arm.

It disgusted her that someone would do that and she felt a growing need to find the person who would do this to such a kind girl and rip his heart out.

"Oh, wow. You got eight hours?" Dai breathed out a small laugh.

"I've got all day. You know nowhere to go." Lexi reminded as she wiggled her ring free fingers in front of her face.

(Later on…)

At home, Dai was sitting on the couch as she was video catching with Ken to check on him and Zach to make sure he was settling in well.

Lexi and Stefan were going to a party at the Grill that was being hosted by Caroline and invited the mahogany haired girl to join them, but she declined so she could speak with her friends.

The two vampires respected this and left her alone, Lexi stating that she would need the down time in case more drama was caused.

Dai opened up her laptop and turned on her web camera, smiling when she saw her best friend/DNA partner on the screen.

"Hey, Ken." She smiled at the sight of the boy.

"Hey, Dais. So, how's everything going down there? Small town life driving you insane yet?" Ken asked teasingly.

"Surprisingly, no. I've been having fun. What about Zach? How's he dealing with everything in Odaiba?" she asked.

"He's fine. Jim and Joe have been helping him out and he even got a job helping out at the hospital. Everything's been pretty peaceful, boring really." Ken said.

"Hmm, that sucks. I miss everyone though. How's, uh, how's my mom?" Dai asked.

She hadn't spoken to her mother in a while and was a bit worried about the woman.

Audrey Morgan may have been a bitch, but she was still Dai and Jun's mother, and because of that family bond, it made the girls worry for the woman.

Ken grew tense at that question which made the redhead worry as she saw his crystal blue eyes shift around nervously, something she knew he did when he was trying to hide something from her.

"Ken, what is it?" she asked.

"Dai, about your mom. She, um, she…" Ken trailed off, unsure of how to explain it.

"She what?" Dai asked.

"It's hard for me to explain. What happened was, well…" the child of Kindness trailed off.

"Oh, for the love of Pete." A familiar voice said.

Beside Ken appeared Yolei, the girl now wearing contacts to show off her light brown eyes.

"Your mom's in jail. She attacked Kari to find you and Jun, and she was arrested for it." Yolei said.

"Yolei!" Cody scolded as he appeared beside Ken.

"Well, he was taking forever to get it out." Yolei complained.

Worry filled Dai as she heard this news, but then it was replaced with anger at the fact that her mother had actually attacked Kari, an innocent bystander who did nothing wrong.

"Is Kari okay?" she asked.

"She's fine. Thankfully, Tai was there and threw your mom into a wall." Yolei told her.

"Don't call that woman my mother." Dai growled out.

Cody's green eyes held sympathy and concern for the older girl who had been suffering for a long while.

"Dai, are you going to be okay?" Cody asked her carefully.

"No idea. I just can't believe she went after Kari. That woman has lost it. I just hate her!" Dai groaned as she brushed her hair back.

"Hey, if you need any help or support, we're here for you. Just call us or come down for a visit." Ken insisted.

"Yeah, we all miss you. Even if you do drive some of us insane." Yolei joked making Cody and Ken give her disapproving looks, though Dai did chuckle lightly.

"Thanks guys. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Dai forced a smile for them.

"Bye." Ken smiled sadly.

"Talk to you later then. Oh, send me pictures of cute boys!" Yolei added.

"Seen you soon, Dai. Be safe." Cody waved.

Closing the laptop, Dai let her tears fall and went up to her room to mope for a short while and curse her parents out.

Hurting her she didn't mind, but attacking her friends?

That was going too far and was something that she would never forgive them for.

A part of her wishes that she could confront her parents and beat them up to make them pay for everything they've done, but knew she didn't have the heart to raise a hand to them unless she saw them attacking someone she loved.

She stayed under her covers, moping when suddenly someone crawled under the covers with her making her turn over to find Stefan.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked when she saw his eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face.

"Lexi….Damon killed her." He choked out.

Dai gasped and quickly pulled him into a hug, kissing the side of his head as she held him and allowed him to cry.

"Why did he do it?" she asked.

"The Council. He's a part of it now. He killed Lexi in front of Sherif Forbes and made her out to be the vampire killing people in town. He killed her just to get the Council off his trail." He sobbed.

Tears fell from Dai's eyes as she felt a loss too since she had come to be friends with the blonde and would miss her dearly.

Stefan laid his head on her chest as he cried and she held him, running her fingers through his hair to try and comfort him.

"What happened with Damon afterwards?" she asked.

"I-I went home to t-try and kill him, but-but I couldn't. I couldn't kill my brother even after everything he's done to me." Stefan sobbed making Dai shush him gently as she held him.

Her own problems were pushed to the back of her mind and were set her on friend's at the moment.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by someone who was sitting in the tree outside of the window, a black baseball cap on his head to help him blend into the night with the help of his black clothing.

Shaking his head, he then jumped down and flitted off into the night, his face hidden from sight as he walked over to a dark blue mustang from 1967.

Opening the door, he slides into the driver's seat elegantly, throwing his cap off as he closes the door behind him and takes off into the night.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

"History Repeating"

**Selena Gomez as Kari. Please enjoy and review!**

"You're not going back to school?" Dai asked as she spoke with Stefan on the phone.

A few days had gone by since Damon killed Lexi; Stefan had also been trying to distant himself from Damon and Elena.

The only ones he was keeping contact with were the Morgan/Motomiya sisters who were both worried about him.

"I need to leave town. It's not safe for anyone. With me here, Damon keeps killing and making things difficult for me to live." Stefan said.

"How do you know he's gonna leave when you do? He could choose to stay here and bother me and Elena since that seems to piss you off." Dai commented as she cooked the eggs.

Jun walked into the room, yawning as she was in her pink bath robe and had her hair tied up in a towel since she had just walked out of the shower.

"Well, Damon's scared of you and your sister, so you two can kick his ass." Stefan joked.

"Oh, ha ha. Why is he scared of us again?" the girl asked as she filled a plate with eggs and set the plate down in front of her sister.

The redheaded woman looked up at her sister curiously, wondering who she was speaking to and about what.

"If you met Davis, you'd know Damon is scared of you two. I actually met Davis' daughter Dayna and she was tough as nails. She knew I was a vampire right away and stabbed me in the lungs with a stake she had hidden on her." Stefan informed.

"…You're kidding." Dai said with a blank look.

"No, I'm serious. You Morgan girls are frightening. Like kittens until the claws come out." Stefan chuckled.

Dai rolled her eyes at that as she sat down with her own plate filled with eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"Cute. So, what are you gonna tell Elena? I doubt she'll take you leaving well." She said.

Jun perked up at that and grabbed the phone out of her sister's hand.

"Dump her! Just tell her you're leaving, don't look back or even fall for any tears she might shed. Just make it simple and quick." The young woman advised.

"Jun!" Dai yelled as she grabbed the phone back.

"Sorry about that, Stefan." She sighed.

"No, it's fine. She's right. It's better if Elena hates me. It'll make leaving easier. I'm really going to miss you and Jun though." Stefan said.

"We're gonna miss you too. Just don't leave without saying goodbye." Dai told him.

"I won't. I'll let you go now. Bye." The vampire said as he hung up.

Sighing, the mahogany haired girl hung up the phone as she started eating her eggs while Jun gave her a look of concern.

Clearing her throat, Jun then stood up as she walked over to the sink and placed her empty plate in it and rinsed it off with the tape.

"Hey, Dais, I have a surprise for you." she chirped.

"What surprise?" Dai asked.

"It's waiting for you at school." Jun smirked.

Blinking curiously at that, Dai then went to shower and get dressed so that she could go see what her sister had meant.

(At school…)

Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with red spaghetti strapped top, black ankle boots and her jean jacket, Dai walked down the halls to her locker.

She was curious about what Jun had meant, but was also a bit upset that one of her new friends would be moving away.

Stopping at her locker, she opened it up and placed her bag inside as she looked over her schedule that was on the inside of the door.

From behind her, someone wrapped their arms around her waist making her yelp as the person giggled and a wave of joy filled the girl.

"Surprise!" a familiar female voice chirped.

"Kari?" Dai asked.

When the girl was freed, she turned around to see the brown haired girl who smiled at her, her lips painted red as she wore a pink tank top, white jeans and black knee length boots.

"Hi, Dais." The child of Light smiled.

Laughing, the two girls hugged since they were happy at seeing each other again, and then pulled back to smile at each other.

"When did you get here?" Dai asked.

"This morning. I called Jun last night to tell her I was coming for a visit. I'm staying with your guys for the next few days. Mom and Dad thought I needed a break." Kari smiled at her friend.

"That's great. We could really use your Gift around here. It's insane. Come on, I'll show you around." Dai linked arms with the girl as they walked down the halls.

As they walked, Dai told Kari about the things she had done since moving to Mystic Falls and the child of Light was amazed to learn that her friend truly was a cheerleader.

Rounding the corner, they found Jeremy at his locker pulling things out, but a book fell out and Kari walked over to pick it up for him.

"Here." She said handing the open book to the boy.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Jeremy." Dai greeted as she stepped up beside her best girl friend.

"Hey, Dai. So, um, who's your friend?" the brunette asked as he looked at the long haired girl.

"This is Kari Kamiya. I told you about her. Kari, this is Jeremy Gilbert." Dai introduced.

"Oh, yeah. Hi." Jeremy smiled as he shook hands with the girls.

"Right, you're the younger brother of the suffocatingly annoying bitch." Kari said.

Jeremy and Dai gave Kari stunned looks at that and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, those were Jun's words when she described Elena. She doesn't seem to like her for some reason." Kari sighed as the other two rolled their eyes.

Jun's hatred of Elena was strange to them, but they were becoming accustomed to it, but wondered what it was that Jun hated about Elena.

"Yeah, uh, she doesn't. We're not sure why." Jeremy scratched the back of his head.

The bell then rang making the group look at the clock and sigh.

"I better go. I'm staying with Jun at her café. But I'll come see you when school lets out, okay?" Kari asked.

"Sure, see ya then." Dai waved.

"Okay. Nice meeting you, Jeremy." Kari smiled at the boy as she waved and walked off.

"See ya, Kari. She seems nice." Jeremy said.

"She also has a boyfriend. It's an on and off thing that pisses everyone off." Dai rolled her eyes as Jeremy chuckled.

They then separated and went to their own classes before the next bell rang, Dai meeting up with Bonnie and the two girls walked off to history.

(After school…)

"You're friend Kari is here? As in the Empath?" Bonnie asked.

The two girls were walking out of the school together after the day ended.

"Yep. She's staying with my sister and me for a few days." Dai told her as they headed towards the parking lot.

"So, how does it feel having your best friend in town?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't know. When Ken gets here, I'll let ya know." Dai smirked making Bonnie scoff in amusement.

"I love Kari, but she's not really my best friend. More like another sister. I mean, we've known each other since we were four." Dai shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Elena, Caroline and I have known each other since we were about five. They're practically my sisters too." Bonnie nodded in understanding.

As they walked into the parking lot, Damon then stepped out from behind a tree making them both tense up at the sight of the man.

Bonnie stepped slightly behind Dai to hide from Damon since he made her feel uncomfortable while the redhead glared at the blue eyed male as he walked over with a stare.

"Well, here are my two favorite girls. Dai, you look…delicious." He commented as he eyed the redhead up and down.

"Cut the crap, Damon. What do you want?" she snapped.

Damon tilted his head at the sudden attitude the girl showed him, but he just smirked at her.

"Well, you see, Caroline gave something of mine to Bonnie. I'm just here to get it back." He shrugged innocently.

"I'm not giving it to you." Bonnie told him.

Her hand went up to her neck where an amber crystal in an iron settling was located and Dai looked at t curiously.

"A necklace? You want a necklace… It was Katherine's." Dai realized.

Damon then tensed up at the mention of the woman's name making Bonnie look between the two in confusion.

"That necklace belonged to Katherine didn't it?" Dai asked.

"Dai, honey, you really need to learn how to mi d your own business." The vampire said.

"Or what? You gonna try something in the middle of a crowed area? Try me." Dai glared as she stepped up in front of him.

Bonnie grew worried as she looked between the two, unsure of what to do or say as Dai and Damon shared intense looks.

Suddenly, Damon felt his emotions calm which confused him and was overwhelmed with a sudden need to leave.

Feeling the calming wave as well, Bonnie was confused while Dai was mentally cheering as she knew the child of Light had arrived.

"Whatever. I was just trying to help. Say hello to Emily for me." Damon smirked as Bonnie making her jade eyes go wide as he walked off.

Turning around, Dai found Kari walking over to them so the redhead wrapped an arm around the mocha skinned girl's shoulders and turned her around.

"You came just in time, Kari." the child of Miracles said.

"Yeah, I could practically taste the waves of fear and anger. You two all right?" Kari asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie nodded.

"You must be Bonnie. Dai told us that you may have a Gift like us. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kari." the brunette smiled gently at the other girl.

"Hi. So, did you just use your…Gift on Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep. It was the only way I could think of to make him leave peacefully." Kari folded her arms under her bust.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Dai asked.

"No, Elena should be coming soon. You two go. I'll be fine." Bonnie assured.

Sharing a look of concern, the two Chosen Children nodded as they walked off just as Elena was seen walking over to Bonnie.

The amber eyed girl gave the fair skinned girl the child of Miracles was walking with a confused look, but shook her head and continued on to Bonnie.

"So, exactly what has been going on in this town?" Kari asked.

"Oh, that is such a long story." Dai groaned.

"Vampires have been terrorizing the town." Jeremy said as he stepped up to the girls and walked beside them.

Kari looked at him startled, her mind thinking back to Myotismon while Dai whacked Jeremy over the head for blurting the information out.

"Vampires? What?" Kari asked as she then noticed the scar on Dai's neck.

"Oh, here comes a headache." Dai groaned.

"Suck it up." Jeremy grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

(Later on…)

"You really know how to put yourself in danger." Kari stated as she sat at the table.

Jeremy had went off to the Grill to get something to eat and to study for the night while Dai and Kari went off to the Morgan/Motomiya home to talk.

Dai had told her friend about meeting the Salvatore brothers, Lexi, Vicki, Zack and about the other dramas that followed.

"I know. But, stuff happens. Whatever. I'm learning to deal with it." Dai sighed as she took a sip of her water.

"You really have to deal with all of this though? You don't have to. You can just walk away." Kari said as she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Dai's.

"No, it wouldn't be right. Besides, I keep having this same dream and it's freaking me out." Dai frowned.

"What dream?" Kari asked with narrowed cherry colored eyes.

"Um, I see the woods. There's a full moon, three rings of fire with three women trapped inside. A man standing beside another woman. It's the same setting, but then it changes. Like things are being added, showing what will happen next." Dai recited her dream.

Kari frowned at the information she was given as she thought it over.

"Maybe it's a prophecy of some sorts. After all, this wouldn't be the first time we've dealt with them." The brunette said.

This made the redhead whine since she hated prophesies with a passion since they always caused problems for people.

Just then, the phone rang and Kari stood up, grabbing the cordless phone and pressed the talk button and brought the phone up to her head.

"Hello, Morgan/Motomiya residence. How can I help you?" she answered.

"Um, hi, this is Stefan. Is Dai there?" a male voice asked.

"Stefan?" Kari asked as she met eyes with Dai whose head perked up.

"Um, yeah. She's right here." Kari handed the phone over to her friend.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" Dai asked as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Elena called me. She said that Bonnie was bothering you and Bonnie. I'm heading over to her house now. Can you come?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there soon." Dai hung up and shared a look with her friend.

"So, where are we going?" Kari asked.

(At the Gilbert house…)

Walking over to the house, the duo of girls found Stefan and Elena already on the porch and they both appeared confused when they spotted Kari.

"Who is that?" Elena asked.

"I'm Kari." she smiled.

"She's one of the Chosen Children?" Stefan asked recognizing the name.

"Yep, she's the Princess of Light. Now, what are we talking about here?" Dai asked.

"About what happened with Bonnie. Damon threatened her. And this wasn't the first time." Elena said.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." Elena explained.

"Over a necklace? Does it have any mystical properties or power?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here since the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here." Elena glanced at Stefan.

"Her name was Emily." Stefan said as he realized who the ancestor was.

"Emily?" Kari asked.

"Damon mentioned her." Dai blinked.

"Emily was Katherine's handmaid and a witch." Stefan told them.

"You know about Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"The first night that you invited us over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan informed.

"A witch? So Bonnie isn't a human with the Gift. She's a witch." Kari concluded.

"And now Damon knows that too." Dai sighed.

"And for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena said.

"What does it look like?" Stefan asked.

"It's an antique iron setting with-"

"With an amber crystal." Stefan cut Elena off.

"I know it. It belonged to Katherine." Stefan said.

"I knew it! He was being possessive over it." Dai said.

"How did Katherine get it if it belonged to this Emily woman?" Kari asked.

"Emily gave it to Katherine, all this means…" Stefan shook his head.

"What?" the trio of girls asked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon." Stefan insisted.

"Will he tell you?" Kari asked.

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan said.

"We'll stay here. If Bonnie's coming over, we can protect her." Dai looked at Elena.

"She shouldn't be over. Also, Damon has easy accesses to your house. We can't take any chances." Kari agreed.

"Okay." Elena nodded.

She felt reluctant in letting the new beautiful girl into her house, but she knew that she would have to if it meant the protection for herself and her friends.

"I'll be back." Stefan told them as he walked off.

(A few minutes later…)

The doorbell rang and Elena walked over to open it and found Bonnie and Caroline on the other side with bags in their hands.

"Hey, guys." Elena greeted as she let the two girls walk inside.

Caroline spotted the cherry eyed girl standing next to Dai, the two girls laughing as they painted the other's nails.

"Um, who is she?" the blonde asked making the girl look over.

"Oh, hi. You must be Caroline. I'm Kari, an old friend of Dai's." the child of Light waved at her.

"Hey, I didn't know you two would be here." Caroline walked over to the girls and sat down beside Dai.

She noticed that the girl was staring at her nails in slight disgust.

"Why did you paint my nails orange?" the redhead complained.

"It isn't orange. It's peach." Kari corrected.

"And besides, you used to love the color when you were younger." She reminded.

"That's because Tai lead me to believe that it was an awesome color! I still need to beat him up for that." Dai pouted making Kari and Caroline chuckle at that.

"I think peach looks pretty on you. It really compliments your skin tone." Caroline commented.

"You sound like Mimi." Dai said.

Kari shook her head in amusement as she sat down on the couch and held her hands out to the redhead to continue painting her nails the cotton candy color.

"Mimi?" Caroline asked.

"A friend of ours. Believe me, it was a compliment." Kari assured.

Caroline shrugged at that in acceptance as she looked over the vials of nail polish that had been set out on the coffee table.

Elena then cleared her throat making the blonde look over to see the brunette tilting her head towards Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline sighed.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked sheepishly.

"You threw it away?" Caroline demanded while Dai and Kari winced.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained.

"You could've just given it back to me." Caroline told her.

"Why, so you could give ti back to Damon?" Elena sassed.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline stood up.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said as the blonde walked over to the table.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan is gonna last? Is it like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked as she looked through the bag.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena said.

"They might get back together soon. My boyfriend TK and I break-up and make up plenty of times." Kari said.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Dai rolled her eyes.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline snapped.

"What?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

Turning around, Caroline revealed the witch's necklace dangling in her hand making everyone gasp in shock.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline, I swear." Bonnie said.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena backed her up.

"Then explain it." Caroline demanded.

"Emily." Bonnie shared a look with Elena.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost." Bonnie said.

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, please." Elena scolded.

"I wonder whys he won't leave me alone." Bonnie said confused.

"What is going on? Why am I not part of this talk? You guys do this to me all the time!" Caroline ranted.

"That's not true." Elena said.

Kari and Dai remained silent as they glanced between the three girls as they argued.

"Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen." Bonnie told Caroline.

"That's not true!" Caroline denied.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie told her.

"And don't we all know it." the blonde scoffed.

Bonnie shakes her head in annoyance while Dai and Kari sigh, the child of Light seeing Dai in Bonnie's place while Yolei was in Caroline's place.

Those two girls argued plenty of times as well while everyone sat back to watch, fearful that one of them would turn violent.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie ranted as she left the room.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked.

"I think the problem is, you don't listen well. You hear what's being said, you just don't think about it too much before you respond." Kari told her.

Caroline looked at her in confusion while Elena ran her hand through her long hair and Dai stood up.

"You just offended her. Look, just go apologize. I know it sucks when you feel like you did nothing wrong, but you need to forget about your pride and go make up with your friend." Dai told the blonde.

"What matters more?" Kari asked.

Crystal blue eyes looked between the two girls before Caroline then sighed in defeat and she looked over to where Bonnie had stormed off.

"Fine." the blonde groaned as she walked off while the children of Miracles and Light smirked in victory.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked.

"Dai and Yolei argued a lot too. That's how our friend Sora got them to make up." Kari explained.

Elena nodded at that as she then walked over to listen in on the two girls, Dai and Kari walking over to join her.

"Bonnie, look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the… But if you do, the…okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena, Dai and Kari are in the kitchen listening to my every word. I didn't know how hard this was for you, but I'm listening now. Girls, you can come in now." Caroline called.

The trio grinned as she they poked their heads into the room and then walked over to sit on the couch with Caroline and Bonnie.

"We're done. There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline asked.

Before anyone can think, the blonde perks up as she has a thought.

"I have an idea. Let's have a séance?" she grinned brightly.

"You want us to talk to a witch's spirit?" Dai asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie shook her head.

"I-I agree." Kari nodded.

"Come on. Let's summon her spirit. This Emily chick has a lot of explaining to do." Caroline stood up.

Reluctantly, the girls agreed and went up to Elena's room and set up three candles.

Kari lit them while Caroline turned off the lights, then the five girls sat in a circle around the candles, holding hands.

The order was Dai, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Kari.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes." Caroline instructed.

The five girls closed their eyes, breathing calmly.

"Now take a deep breath. Bonnie, call to her." The blonde said.

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie called.

Dai snorted in amusement while Caroline gave the mocha skinned girl an annoyed look.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said.

"Fine. Jeez." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Just stay calm and try it again." Kari told her.

Bonnie nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." She called to her ancestor.

Just then, the flames on the candles flickered making the girls jump in shock as they stared at the candles.

"Did that just…" Elena trailed off.

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline nodded.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie shook her head.

"As her to show you a sign." Caroline said to Bonnie.

When Bonnie didn't comply, Caroline closed her eyes and decided to try instead.

"Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." She said.

"See? It's not working. I'm done. Get the light. Please get the light on?" Bonnie requests.

Just then, Dai gasped as she has a vision of a woman with coffee colored skin wearing a blue dress and a matching bonnet.

The woman was then seen with a woman who looked just like Elena wearing a green dress and her hair was curled.

The woman, Emily, handed the olive skinned woman the amber crystal and then the Elena lookalike's face morphed into that of a vampire's.

Damon was then shown speaking with Emily and she handed him the crystal and he nodded to the witch.

Lastly, Emily was tied to a stake as the town's folk watch as she was burned, her screams piercing the night.

Shaking her head, Dai look up to see the light was turned on.

"You guys. The necklace, it's gone." Bonnie announced.

Kari looks over at Dai, knowing the girl had a vision and wondered if it was connected to the witch's crystal disappearing.

"Fun's over Caroline. You made a point and I get it. Now give it back." Elena demanded.

"What? I don't have it." Caroline said.

"She's telling the truth. I was watching her." Kari defended the blonde.

"What happened to it?" Dai asked.

"I don't know." Elena said as she then heard a noise.

"Jeremy, are you home?" she asked walking out into the hall.

Looking into the bathroom, Bonnie's breath hitched when she saw the crystal was on the tub.

"Guys." Bonnie called.

She walked inside of the room and then the door slammed closed behind her making her scream as the other four girls ran over to the door.

"You guys, open the door! Help me!" she yelled banging on the door as the lights began flickering on and off.

"What's going on, Bonnie!" Elena called.

"Bonnie!" Kari and Caroline called.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Elena instructed as she and Caroline ran out.

"Emily, whatever the hell you're doing, knock it off!" Dai banged on the door.

Screaming could be heard from inside the bathroom as Elena, Caroline, Kari and Dai's voices overlapped as they yelled for Bonnie to respond to them.

Suddenly, the lights and screaming stopped making everyone go quiet.

The door then opened to reveal Bonnie with her face buried in her hands and then she looked up, a curious look on her face.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said.

"Unbelievable! You were totally faking it." Caroline scoffed as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Caroline, come on." Elena said.

"No, you scared the hell out of me!" Caroline yelled.

Elena, Kari and Dai glanced over at Bonnie to see a blank look on her face.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Are you okay? You look out of it." Dai said.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Bonnie assured.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline shook her head as she ranted.

"Caroline, calm down." Kari said.

"I must go." Bonnie said as she walked by them with her hands folded in front of her.

"She's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline announced.

"You guys can't leave." Elena told her.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said formally.

"What does that mean?" Kari asked.

"Where are you going? Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena called.

As the girl walked down the stairs, Dai thought back to her vision and her eyes went wide in realization.

"Oh my god. Emily!" she called making the jade eyes girl stop and look at her as Elena and Kari gasped.

"I will not let him have it. It must be destroyed." The witch said before walking out the door.

"Wait!" Elena called as she rushed down that stairs.

"Stop!" Kari yelled.

Dai, Kari and Elena grabbed the door knob, but the door wouldn't open, a strange force was keeping it closed.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. The door, it's not…" Elena backs up.

Suddenly, the door was opened making everyone scream, but clamed when they saw it was Jeremy who was startled by the screaming.

"What the hell?" Jeremy gasped as he walked inside.

"I'm outta here." Caroline shook her head as she walked outside.

The other three girls walk out onto the porch and glance around to search for Bonnie/Emily, but they couldn't see the witch.

She had already disappeared.

"Damn it." Kari sighed.

"We need to call Stefan." Dai said.

"I know." Elena nodded as she walked inside and grabbed her cell phone.

Once she dialed the number, she joined the girls as she grabbed her coat.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"It's Bonnie." Elena told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Emily's possessing her. She said something." Elena said.

"What did she say?" Stefan questioned.

"She said 'I will not let him have it. It must be destroyed'. And then she just left." Elena said.

"Where do you think she went?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Elena shook her head.

Dai looked off in the direction she was sure she saw Bonnie head off in while Kari glanced around in worry.

"Fell's Church. By the old cemetery. That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan." Elena begged.

"Just stay there. I'll go find her." Stefan said before hanging up.

"So, what do we do now?" Kari asked.

"We're going to church." Dai said.

Running to the car, the three girls got inside as Elena drove off towards the woods, rushing off to find Bonnie and help her.

After twenty minutes of driving through the woods, they spotted flames in the woods near an old church and Elena slammed on the breaks.

"There they are!" Kari pointed out Stefan and Damon.

Bonnie was standing in a ring of fire that was in the shape of a pentagram and she was seen throwing the crystal into the air as the girls ran out of the truck.

"Bonnie!" the girls yelled.

Stefan grabbed Elena to keep her back from the flames as the crystal was thrown into the air.

"NO!" Damon shouted.

The crystal exploded, the sparks flying around them as everyone watched in awe or shock while Damon glared at Bonnie who took on the form of Emily for a few seconds.

As the flames went out, Bonnie looked around in confusion and fear when Damon then snarled and went to attack the girl who screamed, but another figure appeared and rammed into the vampire.

The figure that was male rammed Damon into a tree, impaling him on a branch and then the hooded figure ran off in vampiric speed.

Everyone was confused by what had happened, but shook it off as Damon pulled himself off the branch as Elena ran over to Bonnie, hugging her.

Meeting eyes with Damon, Dai saw the pain in his eyes and tears gathering as he walked off.

"Go after him." Kari insisted.

Nodding, Dai ran off after Damon to find him sitting on a tomb stone and walked over to him.

He had a broken look on his face and tears were beginning to leak down his face.

"Damon?" the girl asked.

"Katherine never compelled me. What I felt for her, it was real for me." he told her.

Hearing in sadness and sincerity in his voice, Dai walked over and sat beside him, placing her hand on top of his.

"Emily promised me she would save Katherine. She and the other vampires were locked inside that tomb. We made a deal and she went behind my back and did this." Damon sniffled.

Sighing, Dai placed her hand on his head and pulled it down gently to allow him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see her again someday." She told him.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Damon scoffed.

"I'm Vision Girl, remember?" she smirked lightly.

He remained silent at that as he laid his head on her shoulder, staring out into the woods and she ran her fingers through his ebony locks.

Unknown to the duo, the figure from earlier watched them from the shadows, his lips curving upwards in a soft smile.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

"The Turning Point"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Walking towards the bathroom, Dai placed her hand on the knob and turned it to open it, only to find Kari inside freshly showered and brushing her teeth.

"Oops. Sorry." The mahogany haired girl said.

"No, it's fine. I should've locked the door." Kari shrugged as she spit out the toothpaste in her mouth.

Kari was dressed in a white T-shirt with a V-neck and she had on jeans while her feet were bare at the moment and her hair was wrapped up in a towel.

"So, how was Damon?" the child of Light asked as Dai walked inside the room.

"Oh, how would you be if you worked for 145 years to be reunited with the love of your life and then lost your chance to be with her?" Dai asked as she shrugged her robe off.

The brunette felt sympathy for Damon, but she was more worried on who that strange vampire that saved Bonnie was.

"Hey, I'm gonna go start breakfast, okay?" Kari told her friend.

"Yeah, sounds great." Dai gave a small smile.

Nodding, Kari walked out of the room and closed the door behind her as she walked down the stairs and Dai locked the door.

After finishing her shower, Dai dressed in a pair of jeans with a black tube top while her long hair was down as she towel dried it.

Jun was at the table as well dressed in a jean skirt, a red blouse and black ankle boots.

In her hand was a silver locket that appeared to be a tiny ball with angel wings attached to it.

Kari was at the stove cooking pancakes which made Dai smile over at her friend as she sat at the table.

"Smells good." The girl commented.

"Thanks." Kari smiled over at her.

"Girls, we need to talk." Jun spoke up.

The tone she used and the frown on her face made the two teenagers worry as they turned to the woman.

"What is it, Jun?" Dai asked.

Taking in a deep breath, the chocolate eyed woman looked over at the two teenage girls, Kari growing worried since she could sense Jun's emotions.

"There was an attack. Sherif Forbes told me that there's another vampire in town." Jun revealed.

"What?" Dai asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't Damon?" Kari asked as she walked over to the table with the plate of pancakes.

"He wouldn't attack a human or leave the body to announce he was around. Especially since he's leaving town." Jun added.

"What about that vampire from last night? Could it be him?" Kari asked as she sat down.

"I don't know. Either way, here." Jun said.

She handed the locket over to Kari who took it from the redhead, looking the necklace over curiously.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It has vervain in it. Vervain will keep your mind safe from compulsion. My locket has vervain in it and Dai's bracelet was made with vervain in the metal." Jun informed.

Kari brought the locket up to her nose and sniffed, taking in the scent that was similar to a rose and then she looked over at the jewelry that the sisters wore.

"Thanks." Kari said as she lifted her back length hair away and hooked the necklace around her neck.

(At school…)

Walking into school, Dai met up with Bonnie and Elena, so the three girls decided to walk together since they were the only ones who knew about vampires and witches.

As they walked, they found Caroline talking and laughing with Matt.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked in confusion.

"They're been hanging out." Bonnie said.

"Kind of weird don't you think?" Elena commented.

"No, I think they look cute together. Besides, what's wrong with them hanging out? They're allowed to." Dai spoke up.

For some reason, she had felt a bit of resentment towards Elena for speaking that way about Caroline being with Matt, but she wasn't sure why.

"Dai's right. Besides, Caroline needs someone nice like Matt as opposed to a vampire like Damon." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asked.

"I'm freaking out. Damon almost attacked me. If it hadn't been for that…vampire that came out of nowhere, I'd be dead." Bonnie frowned.

She was still wondering who this new vampire was just like everyone else and wondered if he was truly bad if he had saved her.

"Anyway, have you seen Stefan?" Bonnie asked as they stopped at Elena's locker.

"Not since he told me he's leaving. For all I know, he's probably gone." Elena sighed.

"No he's not. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Dai told her as she leaned up against the locker beside the brunette.

"He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that." Elena said as she grabbed her books.

"So what're you gonna do?" Bonnie asked.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Elena sighed as the three girls continued walking down the hall.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie spoke making Elena look at her in shock.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I mean, what kind of future could you have with him even if he stayed?" Bonnie asked.

Just then, the banner that the students had been hanging up fell down in front of the trio.

Elena looked at the words on the banner and felt annoyance as she read 'The Promise of Your Future'.

"Did you…?" she trailed off as she held the banner.

"No, I swear." Bonnie shook her head.

Groaning, Elena roughly lifted the banner out of her way as she stormed off.

"Wow, she's dramatic." Dai commented.

"Dai, the guy she's in love with is leaving town. Show a little sympathy." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, my friend whom I've known about being a vampire and still liked him anyway is leaving town. Do you see me being over dramatic? Elena rejected Stefan and broke his heart. I should know because I had to comfort him when he came to me with tears pouring down his face. Besides, how can she be in love with a person she knows nothing about?" Dai asked.

The two girls then continued walking along until they stopped at Dai's locker, the girl switching her books for new ones.

"I think you're taking this personally." Bonnie said.

"Stefan is my friend and I care about him. He and I know almost everyone about each other. Our darker parts in life even. Elena knows nothing about him except for the obvious. It isn't love she feels. It's infatuation." Dai told the witch.

Bonnie frowned at that, wondering if the mahogany haired girl was right.

Was Elena truly in love with a man she didn't know that well, or was she merely infatuated with the idea of being with him?

After all, Elena wanted to be with Matt because she thought that they should be together since they knew each other from the sandbox, but when they got together, she wasn't happy.

Matt was too safe and boring for her while Stefan led an exciting life, albeit a dangerous one at that.

"Bonnie, you in there?" Dai asked as she waved her hand in front of the girl's face.

"Yeah. Um, we should get to class. Don't wanna keep Mr. Saltzman waiting." Bonnie smiled.

Nodding at that, Dai followed the witch to their history class to see their new teacher Alaric Saltzman was inside preparing for class.

(Later…)

Walking outside, Dai looked around, enjoying the sunlight and the warmth of the day.

As she walked, she didn't notice a male figured standing by a tree, his hood up as he bent down to tie his shoe, but his head was tilted so that he could watch her.

Sensing someone was watching her, Dai glanced over at the tree, but found no one was there which made her feel a bit paranoid.

A hand was then placed on her shoulder making her jump as she whirled around and punched whoever was behind her.

Damon groaned as he held his bleeding nose, surprised that the girl had managed to wound it like that.

"Really? And I thought we were becoming such great friends." He quipped.

"Oh, sorry, Damon." Dai gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I'm so sure." He muttered as he whipped the blood from his nose.

"Sorry, but I felt like someone was watching me and with the new vampires in town, I was tense. Who would you react to someone grabbing you from behind?" she retorted.

Damon hummed at that as he grabbed her arm and led her over to the parking lot to talk in privacy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need to talk with you." he told her.

Once they were by his Camaro near the edge of the sidewalk, they stopped and Dai shook the vampire hand off of her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You remember this?" Damon asked holding up a familiar compass.

"Yeah, I do. What of it?" she asked.

"I need you to use it to find the new vampire in town. The one who left a body of a woman he killed last night." He said.

The girl frowned as she took the compass, then gasped as her eyes closed and she saw a warehouse at night.

She saw a dark figure dragging the body of a young man into the warehouse, a large bite mark on the body's neck that was still bleeding.

Opening her eyes, Dai looked up at Damon as he had his arms crossed and he stared down at her expectantly.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's male. He's in a warehouse." Dai said.

"That narrows it down to like twenty. Which warehouse?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was dark when I saw him. He doesn't have a daylight ring. If I saw the warehouse, I'd recognize it." Dai told him.

"Good, let's move, Red." He said as he opened up the passenger's door.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"We've got a vampire to kill. Let's move." Damon whistled as he pointed inside the car.

Rolling her eyes at him, Dai threw her bag into the back and stepped inside of the car and Damon grinned as he closed the door, then used his enhanced speed to get to the driver's side.

Dai hooked on her seatbelt as Damon slid into the driver's seat and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later, they were on the road searching the warehouses, Damon asking if one seemed familiar, but she shook her head.

Later on, they arrived at a warehouse that was further off from the town.

"Wait, stop!" Dai held a hand up.

Damon slowed down and parked the Camaro on the side of the road, looking at the warehouse.

"This it?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is it." she nodded.

"Okay. You stay here. I'll make this quick." He said as he unhooked his seatbelt.

"What? Oh, you are not going in there alone. For all we know, the guy could be ready to kill you." Dai grabbed his hand.

"He's a newbie, believe, I can handle him." he smirked reassuringly at her.

The girl rolled her eyes as Damon closed the door behind him as he walked over to the warehouse, glancing it over as he opened the door wand walked inside.

Looking around the inside of the warehouse, he steps further inside when suddenly he is shot several times by a man that stepped out of the shadows.

He grunts in pain as he falls to the ground and looks up to see Logan Fell much to his shock.

"I've tons of these wooden bullets, so don't try anything funny." Logan warned.

When she heard the sound of gunshots, Dai grew worried as she looked over at the warehouse, worry in her eyes.

Reaching into the back seat, she pulled out her school bag and searched for her D-Terminal.

When she found it, she quickly typed in the message to send to the child of Light.

"Kari, get Gatomon and Veemon. Crazy vampire with a gun.

-Dai."

When she was finished, she got out of the car and walked over to the warehouse to see what the vampire was doing to Damon.

Making her way to the door, she gently pushed it open to see Damon was on the ground bleeding while Logan stood above him with a gun.

"You don't wanna do that, trust me." Damon panted.

Logan then shot him again making Damon groan in pain while Dai covered her mouth in horror, mentally yelling at herself to not rush inside.

If she did so, the she could put both her and Damon in more danger.

"That's what you get." Logan said.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"You made me like this!" Logan yelled.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon stated.

"See, I know what and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd appear and I'm glad that you did because I've got some question." Logan said.

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember, I'm about to stake your brother and then you killed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway Four. Somebody buried me." Logan said.

Dai narrowed her eyes as she listened to this and concluded that perhaps the police buried his body after he was killed because they didn't want to report another animal attack.

"It happens." Damon shrugs as he begins to pull the bullets out.

"You bit me. It had to be you." Logan kneeled beside him.

"You must've had vampire blood system when you died. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon said.

"Who?" Logan narrowed his oak brown eyes.

"That's what I wanna know." Damon sighed.

"Dude, it's like the welcome wagon was waiting with a pancake and a handbook! It's been a huge learning process. One minute, I'm a small town news guy on the rise, and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door." Logan ranted.

"You have to be invited in." Damon told him.

"I know! I live alone." Logan said.

"Oh, that sucks." Damon quipped.

"So now, I'm at the Ramanda, watching Pay for View all day, eating everything inside, including the house-keeper." Logan continued his rant.

"Geez, was he always this whiny?" Dai muttered under her breath.

"It could be worst." Damon commented as he stared up at the newly vamped man.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted." Logan pouted.

He sounded far too much like a pouty child at the moment which annoyed Dai as she spied on the two vampires.

"Welcome to the club." Damon sighed, but then he realized something as he looked at Logan.

"Wait. Cops found one body." The raven haired male told the brunette.

"I left one. I was tired, but I've hidden the rest of the bodies. They're back there." Logan motioned his hand to the barb wire fence behind him.

Chocolate eyes grew wide in horror as Dai heard this and Damon glanced over to the fence, stunned by this news.

"You're kidding." Damon said.

"They pile up." Logan told him.

True to his word, there was a pile of bodies, both men and women, which were thrown on top of each other; some dead for days while others were fresh.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan sulked as he crouched beside Damon.

"You probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You have to learn to control that." Damon said as he pulled a bullet out.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool. The Council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan revealed.

"The journals?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, the Founding Fathers passed them down to their kids." Logan told him.

This news made the Seer narrow her eyes yet again, wondering if any of the Morgan family journals were shown to the Council.

Hearing flapping, Dai turned around and sighed in relief when she saw a large white cat with white wings swoop in from the sky with a brown haired girl and a blue dragon on her back.

"Nefertimon!" Dai called as she ran over.

Swooping down, the winged beast landed on the ground and Veemon jumped down and rushed over to his partner.

"What's going on?" Veemon asked.

"Some guy who was killed. He came back as a vampire. He has bodies piled up in there." Dai explained.

Kari grew green in the face at the thought of all those dead bodies inside, but shook back her disgust.

"What do we do now?" Nefertimon asked.

Running her hands through her hair, Dai looked back over to the warehouse, thinking over a plan.

"Okay, um, we're gonna bust down the door. Nefertimon, you'll distract Logan while Kari and I get Damon out of there. When we're out, you leave." The child of Miracles instructed.

"Got it." Nefertimon nodded as Kari jumped off of the cat.

"Be careful, Nefertimon." Kari pets her partner's head.

"Don't worry, Kari." Nefertion said.

Flapping her wings, Nefertimon the winged cat flew over to the warehouse and used her Rosetta Stone to break the door down.

Logan and Damon looked over to see the creature fly in.

"What the hell?" Logan asked as he flew lifted his gun to shoot at the digimon.

Veemon then charged in and hit the brunette in the stomach making him drop the gun.

Kari and Dai then ran inside, rushing over to Damon.

"Come on, we need to go." Kari said as the girls grabbed him under his armpits and lifted him to his feet.

"What?" he asked stunned from what he had seen.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Dai yelled as blue lights and crackles swarmed around Veemon.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!"

Raidramon knocked Logan down, sending him flying into the wall as Nefertimon flew over to Kari.

"Hurry, we need to go!" the cat said.

Kari nodded as she climbed up onto Nefertimon and then Radiramon rushed over as Dai helped Damon mount the dragon.

"Hang on!" the dragon said when Dai sat on his back, Damon holding onto the girl's waist.

The two digimon then burst out of the warehouse as Logan stood up, the group escaping with ease and rushed off to the boarding house.

When they arrived, Damon rushed inside to get the bullets out before his wounds closed and Dai jumped down from Raidramon's back.

"What do we do now?" Kari asked.

"We'll wait here. Call Jun and tell her what happened. I'll look after Damon. I have a feeling he's feeling vengeful and pissed." Dai said.

"Well, you can't really blame him." Nefertimon said.

"Yeah, he was interrogated and shot multiple times." Raidramon shared a look with the cat.

"Should we go get Damon's car? We don't want the police to see it." Kari spoke up.

"Go. And call Jun I want her to know what's going on in case we need back-up." Dai then walked inside the house.

Walking up the stairs, Dai found Damon in his room, dialing someone's number on his phone as he tried to get his shirt off.

"Need some help?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Get the bullets out. The bastard used wood and it hurts like a bitch." He groaned.

Nodding at this, Dai walked over and helped him take off the shirt and then looked his chest over, gently touching the bullet holes.

Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes.

"Sorry about this." She said and dug her fingers into his chest making him groan in pain.

She held back a gag at the feeling of his warm flesh and blood on her fingers as she searched for the bullet and then pulled it out.

Damon held his cellphone to his ear as it rang a look of impatience on his face as he waited for his brother to answer.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him, I'm gonna destroy him, limb by limb." Damon said.

"What happened? Are you okay? Where's Dai?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not and Red is fine. I on the other hand was ambushed, shot and is currently having our girl pulling the bullets from my body." Damon informed.

Another grunt came from his mouth as Dai pulled out more bullets, becoming more confident with doing so.

"Easy." Damon hissed.

"Oh, don't be a baby." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, now I'm vengeful. I've just gotta find him." Damon continued his conversation with Stefan.

"No need. He's here at the school." Stefan said.

"You're kidding me. What's the hell's he doing there?" Damon asked making Dai look at him curiously.

"He's working the crowd." Stefan told him.

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon said and then he hung up the phone.

"Please don't tell me Logan's at the school." Dai said.

All of the bullets were on the bedside table and his chest was slowly healing.

"Yep. He's at career night. Plenty of tasty people to feed on." Damon said.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a new shirt, pulling it on and rushed to button it up which made Dai roll her eyes as she stepped up and took over, buttoning his shirt properly.

"When you find him, kill. I don't if it's slow and painful or quick and harmless. Just kill the bastard. I never want to see his face again, okay?" she told him.

Staring down at her face, Damon gave her a smug grin when she finished buttoning his shirt and fixed his collar so it wasn't uncomfortable when he walked.

"Believe me, after tonight, he's as good as gone." He said.

Leaning down, he cupped her chin in his hand making her give him a blank look.

But then, he startled her by kissing the tip of her nose as he then disappeared from sight, rushing off to the school.

Groaning, Dai ran her hand through her hair as she walked off down the stairs to see Kari and Gatomon arrived in Damon's car.

"Where is he?" Kari asked.

"He went off to the school. Stefan said Logan was there. Did you talk to Jun?" Dai asked as she stepped over.

"Yep. She wasn't too happy about Logan being a vampire. In fact, she said that if the Salvatores don't kill that man whore, then she would." Gatomon purred.

Raidramon, Kari and Dai blanched at that, but decided to ignore this for now as they shared a look.

Dai's phone then rang making her pull the baby blue colored phone out of her pocket, pushing the answer button as she held it next to her ear.

"What's going on?" she answered.

"I just spoke to Liz. Logan kidnapped Caroline." Jun said urgently.

Hearing this, Dai's breath caught in her throat when she heard this.

"Damon's on his way. I call when I hear anything." She said.

"Call soon. I'm stuck babysitting Elena. Damn Stefan for leaving me with her!" Jun complained making her sister roll her eyes.

"Jun, play nice. When I didn't like TK, I still tried to get along with him." Dai said making Kari, Gatomon and Raidramon scoff.

She gave them a small glare before she then hung up the phone, leaving her complaining sister to deal with Elena.

"Come on, let's wait inside." Dai sighed.

Raidramon glowed as he turned back into Veemon, then the quartet entered the boarding house, the duo of Light looking around in awe.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Kari breathed out.

"It's a little too big for my taste." Gatomon said.

"It's a boarding house. It's supposed to be big." Veemon stated.

Heading into the kitchen, Dai then started checking the fridge for anything to eat and decided to make French toast since the ingredients were in the fridge and the bread was on the counter.

"I'm gonna make some French toast. You guys want any?" the girl asked.

"Sure." Kari sat at the table.

Maneuvering easily around the kitchen, Dai had the eggs, milk, bread and butter on the counter as she set the frying pan on the stove.

Her cellphone then rang and Veemon grabbed it.

"Hello, Dai's phone." He said.

"They found Caroline. Stefan took her home and Damon was left to deal with Logan." Jun announced.

Veemon smiled at this news, his ears flapping happily as the two human females and the Champion looked at him curiously.

"That's great news. I'll tell the girls." The dragon said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Try not to get into any more trouble until then." Jun joked.

"We'll try not to. Bye!" Veemon hung up.

"So, what did Jun want?" Gatomon asked with her paws on her hips.

"Caroline is safe at home. Damon dealt with Logan and I think Stefan is coming home soon." Veemon informed.

This news made the three females relax as Kari took a sip of the tea she had made while Dai went back to cooking.

"What a relief. I don't want to leave when a dangerous monster was on the lose." The child of Light said.

The scent of the French toast made the girl smile as Dai finished cooking and served Kari, Gatomon and Veemon which made them smile as they dug into their food.

After they ate and walked the dishes, the quartet moved to the living room and found Stefan and Elena kissing, slowly undressing as they moved upstairs.

When they saw the couple, the duos of Light and Miracles hid around the corner while they watched the couple move upstairs.

"Well, it looks like they're together again." Kari blushed.

"Let's never speak of this. That was just…wow." Dai shook her head with a blush as she threw herself on the couch.

Soon enough, the quartet fell asleep in the living room, Kari sleeping in the chair with Gatomon curled up on the girl's lap while Veemon and Dai shared the couch.

Hours later, the Seer was awoken by the sound of footsteps and she sat up, looking around to see Elena rushing down the stairs.

Curious, the mahogany haired girl stood up and walked over to the olive skinned girl.

"Elena?" Dai asked making the girl gasp as she turned to her.

Dai was stunned to see tears were streaming down Elena's face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

"I-I just have to get home. I need to get home." Elena said in a tight voice.

"Well, give me the keys. I'll drive you." Dai held her hand out.

"No, I'm fine." Elena shook her head.

"Elena, you look awful. You won't be able to drive without getting into an accident. Give me the keys and I'll take you home." Dai said.

Looking at the outstretched hand, Elena gave up her keys and handed them over to the slightly shorter girl and then they both walked outside, heading over to the black truck.

Getting inside the truck, Elena curled up as she continued to silently cry while Dai drove off, wondering what had happened so quickly between Elena and Stefan.

Out on the deserted road, there were no cars, only trees as the two girls sat in silence, the only sound being the radio.

"I look like her." Elena suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? Look like who?" Dai asked.

"Katherine. Stefan had a picture of her on his desk. She looked exactly like me." Elena said as she sniffled and whipped her tears away.

"You're kidding. God, what is going through that guy's head? Are you gonna be okay?" Dai asked as she glanced over at her friend in worry.

Elena shook her head as she looked out the window.

"I don't know. Just get me home, please." She requested.

Nodding, Dai watched the road as she drove off when suddenly a man appeared in the middle of the road making the girls gasp when the car hit the man.

The car flipped over, rolling over on the road as the girls screamed, the glass of the windows and windshield shattering.

When the car stopped rolling, it was upside down as the girls groaned in pain from the crash, their heads on the ceiling.

Looking around, Dai checked the damage to herself, Elena and the car while she also tried to unhook her seatbelt.

"Elena, you all right?" Dai asked.

"I'm fine. Oh god, we hit someone!" Elena gasped as she looked over at the body lying on the road.

"Calm down. As soon as we get out, we'll call the paramedics. Here, hold still and put your hands on the roof." Dai reached over.

Curious, Elena did as she was told.

Leaning closer to Elena, the Seer struggled to unhook he seatbelt tugging on it harshly until finally it came undone and Elena fell free.

Crawling out of the car, Elena then rushed to the other side of the car and bent down on her knees, reaching inside to help Dai with her seatbelt.

"I-It's stuck. I can't get it." Elena shook her head, revealing a cut on her eyebrow.

"Great. You wouldn't happen to have a knife or something in here do you?" Dai sighed as she rested her head back.

"No." Elena sighed.

Glancing over at the body, Elena gasped when she saw the body move.

Dai look over as well and saw that the bones were cracking, fixing themselves back into their proper joints as the man stood up.

Pressing herself against the car, Elena stared in horror as the man walked closer to the car, Dai struggling to get her seatbelt undone the closer the man got.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

"Bloodlines"

**Please enjoy and review!**

The man grew nearer to the two girls, Elena whimpering as Dai hissed in annoyance as she tried to unhook her seatbelt.

Suddenly, the man glanced around before he sped off in his supernatural speed, proving that he was a vampire.

It made the girls relax, but then another man arrived making them jump, but calmed down when they saw that it was Damon who had shown up.

"Hey, how you doing down there?" Damon asked as he bent down to see the mahogany haired girl.

"Honestly, I've had worst nights." Dai shrugged.

"Her-Her seatbelt is stuck. We can't get it." Elena told him.

"Okay, hold on." Damon laid his body flat against the pavement as he reached into the truck.

"I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that." Damon nodded as Dai lifted her hands and braced herself, tucking her head in so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Gripping the seatbelt, Damon looked the girl over to make sure she was fine.

"You ready? 1, 2, 3!" he gave a sharp tug on the seatbelt, ripping the hook out.

Freed, the girl fell out of her seat and then turned her body towards Damon as he reached in and pulled Dai out.

Elena sighed in relief as the raven haired male pulled Dai out, setting her down on her feet, but she swayed a bit as she stood.

"Dai, are you all right?" Elena asked.

"Fine." the girl breathed out.

Damon released her, but then Dai stumbled forward and he grabbed her as her eyes seemed to be slipping shut, her bangs being brushed back to show off the cut she had on the side of her head and faded into her hairline.

"Okay, maybe a little dizzy." Dai gave a weak chuckle.

"You're fading fast, Red. Hey, Dai, look at me." Damon said as he gently cupped her face between his hands.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Elena said as she pulled out her phone.

Just then, Dai fainted and fell forward, only for the vampire to quickly grab her and scooped her up into his arms, holding her fireman style.

"Upsey daisy." He grunted as he started carrying her off.

"Wait, where are you going? Damon!" Elena called as she lowered her phone from her face.

"I need to make a stop and I'm not making any detours. You can stay here if you want or come along." Damon shrugged as he continued walking.

Elena wanted to yell further for him to return with Dai, but she was injured and knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him.

Besides, Dai could handle herself and if Elena called Jun, then the red headed woman would go after them with the digimon.

"God, I hope Jun won't be mad at me." Elena groaned as she dialed the house number.

(In the morning…)

The powder blue Camaro drove down the road, Damon keeping his eyes ahead, but would glance over at the girl sleeping in the passenger's seat once in a while.

Groaning was then heard and he glanced over to see Dai slowly waking up, her eyes fluttering open as she picked her head up.

"Morning." Damon greeted.

Dai sat up properly as she looked around in confusion, unsure of where she was or how she had gotten there.

"Where's Elena?" she asked.

"She decided not to come along." He said.

"Wait, did you just leave her in the middle of nowhere?" she asked looking at him in annoyance.

"No. An ambulance picked her up. She's fine. Probably running to Saint Stefan and your sister to report that I've kidnapped you." Damon joked.

Sighing, Dai rested back in her seat, oddly feeling relaxed even though she was in pain and was hungry.

Turning her head over to the male in the driver's seat, she gave him a curious look.

"And where did you nab me to?" she asked.

"Georgia." He grinned.

"Georgia? We're in Georgia?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep, we're-we're in Georgia. How are you feeling?" he asked.

She hummed as she lifted her hand up, touching the wound on her head that was now gone which made her wonder if he fed her his blood.

"There's no broken bones. I checked." Damon said.

"Okay. The wreck though. I hit a…vampire with the car. Who was that?" Dai mused.

"That's what I'd like to know. I doubt it's our little stalker though." Damon said as he continued driving along.

"You know, I was surprised that you're not trying to get me to take you back. I thought you would be all whiney and naggy." He chuckled as she glared at him.

"Do I look like a brat? Besides, I think I can use a day away from Mystic Falls. I could some relaxation, so wherever we're going, better have a descent restaurant." The child of Miracles said.

Damon gave her an amused look as she settled back in her seat, relaxed and calm.

"You know my sister is gonna kill you though. When she finds out about this, she's gonna kill you." Dai told him.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Now, I have a little question for you. Those strange creatures you and your friend were with. What are they? Because I have never seen those things before." Damon told her.

Frowning, Dai then realized that she had never told Damon about the digimon before because he had never seen them.

Whenever the digimon were around, they were inside the house and Damon wasn't invited inside so he couldn't have seen them.

"That's a very long story." The Seer sighed.

"I've got time." Damon smirked as he looked at her.

"Okay, um, it all started when I was 11…" she began.

(At the Motomiya/Morgan house…)

Jun was pacing while Kari, Veemon, Gatomon and Lunamon sat at the kitchen table watching the woman.

They were all worried about Dai for disappearing, but then Elena had called late at night to tell Jun that they were in a car accident and Damon had taken off with Dai.

Stefan had taken off to try and find them, deciding that Bonnie could do a locater spell to find them.

The door opened and Elena walked inside with Jeremy, both looking worried.

"Hey, did Stefan call?" Jeremy asked.

"No." Kari shook her head and Jeremy sighed in aggravation.

"I can't believe you let that homicidal manic go off with my baby sister!" Jun ranted at Elena who flinched back from the anger in the redhead's voice.

"Jun, please calm down." Lunamon said.

"I'm sure she's fine. Dai is tough." Gatomon assured.

Seeing Veemon looked depressed, she placed her paw on top of his making the dragon look up at her and Gatomon smiled at him.

Veemon gave a small smile back at the cat, but it didn't do anything to calm his worry for the girl.

He wished she had woken him up when she decided to drive Elena home last night, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah. I mean, she did fight in a few apocalyptic battles when she was a kid. Damon's like the Tooth Fairy compared to them." Jeremy said trying to stay positive.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let Dai drive me home. If she hadn't have woken up, then this wouldn't have happened." Elena crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"No, this is mine. I should have insisted that we go home." Kari said.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is." Gatomon spoke up.

"Gatomon is right. We can't change time and we don't know what would've happened. Either way, we need to remain calm." Lunamon said.

Jeremy picked up Veemon and sat down in the chair as he settled the dragon on his lap and rubbed his floppy ears to comfort him.

"Why did you run off anyway?" Jeremy asked his sister.

Elena sighed as she looked at everyone in the room as they looked at her.

"I found a picture of Katherine." She said.

"Katherine? The vampire who turned Stefan and Damon?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded as she brushed her hair back.

"Why was it such a big deal to find a picture of her?" Veemon asked making Gatomon and Lunamon feel relieved that he was talking.

"Because…she looked exactly like me. Everything about was me. I just-I just had to get out of there." Elena said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You look exactly like Katherine? You mean look alikes like how Katy Perry and Zooey Deschanel alike, or like twins look alike?" Jun asked.

"Twins." Elena said.

"That is messed up." Jeremy shook his head.

"So, you ran out of the house because of that and Dai offered to drive you home? Damn it, why did she have to be nice." Jun ran a hand through her hair.

Kari picked up her white and pink D-3 and checked it to see if she had a signal on Dai, but there wasn't one.

She had tried to send a message on her D-Terminal, but the girl never answered which made the child of Light worry further.

(In a town outside of Atlanta…)

"…And after that day, I became the leader of the second generation Digidestineds. Yolei and Cody became a part of it the next day we went back to the Digital World." Dai explained.

They were now in a quaint little town; Damon listening to the girl's every word as he drove with ease.

"Okay, what I still don't get is this whole Emperor thing. He's human and yet he was able to do all these horrible things." Damon said.

"Well, it wasn't him. You see, when he was a kid, his older brother was killed. A car hit him and he witnessed the whole thing. His grief and pain made him a target for an evil digimon to implant a dark spore into his neck and made him a slave, but he didn't know it at the time. Ken thought that he was the one who came up with the entire dark ring and control spire thing." Dai told him.

"Wait, Ken? As in your best friend Ken?" Damon asked.

That caught her off guard as she turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"How did you know that?" the girl asked him.

He grinned as he pulled her D-Terminal out of his coat pocket and showed off the contacts list he had went through.

He wasn't able to message anyone since the device electrocuted him when he tried, but it allowed him to see the pictures of the five Digidestineds.

"I looked them up. By the way, your friend Kari has been messaging you." the vampire chuckled as the girl grabbed her D-Terminal out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he saw her typing on the keypad.

"Telling the others not to worry about me." Dai told him.

"Kari, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon.

Tell Jun and Veemon not to freak out. Love you guys.

-Dai."

Once she sent the message, she placed the device in her jacket pocket and felt the car stop at the side of the road.

Looking up around the town they were in, she saw that the car was parked out in front of a building that was called Bree's Bar.

"You brought us to a bar?" Dai asked as Damon stepped out of the car.

"Come on, Red, let's go have some fun." He smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes, the girl followed him out of the car and they both stepped inside of the bar.

There were a few people inside either eating or drinking at the bar while some people were playing at the pool table as music played on the speakers.

When the duo stepped inside, a tall African American woman with long curly black hair looked over at them and smiled widely.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon, my honey pie." The woman smiled.

She lifted herself over the bar's table top and rushed over to Damon, jumping into his arms.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he held her and they kissed while Dai watched, confused as to why they were here.

Getting down, the woman smiled as she walked back over to the bar, Damon smirking at Dai as he grabbed her elbow and escorted her over.

"Listen up everybody!" the woman called as she held a bottle of tequila.

"Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up!" she said.

Damon and the woman both gulp down their shots while Dai shrugged and downed hers, holding back a wince at the taste.

"So, how'd you get roped in?" the woman, Bree, asked Dai.

"Um, not sure if I'm roped in." Dai shook her head.

"Honey, if you're not roped in, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." Bree grinned.

"Well, how about you? How'd you two meet?" Dai asked.

"College." Bree answered.

"College? Let me guess, you partied with the fraternity girls." Dai smirked at the raven haired vampire who returned the look.

"Well, they are the easiest to feed on. Also, they ca hold their liquor." Damon said.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man and I fell in love. And then he told his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree said.

"She's a witch." Damon leaned over to Dai and whispered.

"Changed my world you know." Bree smiled.

"I rocked your world." Damon stated smugly.

A high pitched beeping noise made Dai reached into her jacket pocket and pull out her D-Terminal to see that Kari had messaged her back.

"Are you are you're fine? Just tell us where you are and we'll be there to get you.

-Kari."

"So, is the hunt to save you over yet?" Damon asked.

"Very funny." The girl rolled her eyes.

Then, her cellphone rang making her remember that she had it with her.

Reaching into her jean's pocket, she pulled it out and found Stefan name on the screen.

"I'm-I'm gonna take this outside. See ya." Dai stood up and walked outside.

Pushing the answer button, she walked outside and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Dai, is that you?" Stefan asked.

"Yep. Why didn't you tell me that Elena looks like Katherine's twin? She was pretty upset about this." Dai told him.

"I know, I know. But I didn't think I'd have to. She didn't want anything to do with me and I was supposed to be leaving. I didn't think I'd have to talk to her about this." Stefan said.

"Please tell me you didn't use that explanation on Elena. Because that-that's a sucky explanation." Dai walked around, not wanting to stand in one spot as she talked.

"I didn't talk to her yet. She called Jun to tell her about Damon and then Jun called me to ask me to find you. they are currently at yoru house, worrying." Stefan said.

"Wait, Jun and Elena are getting along? It's a miracle." Dai exclaimed jokingly.

"Considering I'm speaking with the child of Miracles herself," Stefan smiled at the sound of the girl's laugh.

"Very funny. Anyway, go talk to Elena. Explain this whole mess to her. And tell Jeremy to work on his assignment for history. I'm fine. Really." Dai assured him.

Stefan hesitated, worrying over his friend, but knew that she knew how to take care of herself.

"Fine. I'll tell them not to worry. See you soon." Stefan said.

"Okay. Bye." The mahogany haired girl hung up her phone.

Turning around, she found Damon standing behind her.

"So, ready to go eat?" he asked.

She grinned at that as they both walked inside of the bar to see Bree hang up the phone and smiled at the duo.

(A few minutes later…)

"So, tell me more about this whole Chosen Children business. What's so important about it and why have I never heard of it?" Damon asked.

They both had a plate filled with fries and burgers along with two glasses of coke to wash their meal down.

"I'm not so sure. All I know is that the Digital World is a shadow of our world. If one of them is destroyed, then the other is destroyed too." Dai said as she dipped a fry in ketchup and then ate it.

"Ah, that sucks. But how do they know you're a Chosen Child? Is there like a birthmark or something?" Damon asked as he shoved a fry in his mouth.

"Well, we have the ability to make digimon transform, like what you saw with Veemon. How can you eat when you're a walking talking corps?" Dai asked.

"As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally. And I mean everything functions if you catch my drift." He gave her a smug look.

This made her giggle as Bree walked over with a beer and set it down in front of Damon and he took it, popping the top off.

"So, are we going to have fun or what?" Dai asked making the vampire smirk.

"Oh, you are definitely a Morgan. They know how to party." He told her.

(Later…)

Bree grins as she pours tequila into the shot glasses for the group that had gathered around the bar.

"Ready…go!" the witch called.

Everyone quickly grabbed their glass and threw their heads back, gulping down the alcohol as quickly as they could.

Dai finished by downing the entire contents in her mouth and then gulped them down and placed her glass down as she finished.

"Done!" she giggled and then looked at Damon to see he had some tequila dribbling down the side of his mouth.

"Aw, poor baby, do you need a bib?" she teased with a playful pout.

"Sorry, but I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He said.

"Hey Bree, another round!" Dai called as the woman chuckled at her.

"Honey, you should be on the floor!" an older woman laughed.

"Oh, please. Like this is gonna make me drunk. I can drink you under the table." The mahogany haired girl grinned.

"All right, here you go." Bree poured another round.

Everyone gulped down their alcohol as 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo played on the speakers making Dai perk her head up.

"Come on, let's go dance." Dai said as she patted Damon's arm.

"Uh, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Oh, come on." She pouted.

"Let's go." A woman laughed as the group all went off to dance.

Damon rolled his eyes in amusement as he allowed Dai to pull him off to dance with the others, everyone laughing as they swayed their bodies to the music.

As they danced, a man watched from the shadows, the sandy haired man glaring at Damon.

He wanted to go after the bastard right there and then, but he would have to lie in wait.

His hazel eyes then strayed over to the mahogany haired girl who was dancing with Damon and she looked so familiar.

She had the same aura and energy as someone he knew, someone who Damon had killed.

The man's eyes started to bleed red as his fangs started to push out of his mouth.

Just then, he was grabbed and was sped off into the men's room.

The man stumbled back into the sinks as the figure who grabbed him locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" the man snarled.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid. Lexi wouldn't want you to do this." The man said as he turned around.

He revealed his short, curly mahogany hair, tanned skin and chocolate eyes while his tall body was dressed in a pair of jeans, white sneakers and a black t-shirt.

Around his neck was a thick silver chain with a gold ring on the chain that had a lapis lazuli stone.

"Markus, Lexi wouldn't want you to become a monster." The male said.

"Damon deserves it! He broke my heart, so now I'm going to rip his out!" Markus snarled.

Rolling his eyes at this, the mahogany haired male held his hand up and curled it into a fist making Markus gasp as he felt a pressure on his heart, as if someone were closing their hand around it.

His eyes were filled with horror as he stared at the man before him as he dropped to his knees, gasping in pain.

"D-Da…" he choked out.

"I won't allow you to get Dai involved with your quest for vengeance. You know how important she is to me." Davis snarled.

"F-Fine! I'll leave them alone." Markus snapped.

Releasing him, Davis stepped back and smiled pleasantly as the sandy haired vampire fell to his knees.

"Good. Now leave." Davis told him as he walked out of the room.

Markus stood up and ran off while Davis stood behind the bar as he watched his great-great-great granddaughter dance with his once best friend.

He had been watching over his family for years now, even living with some of them to protect them from vampires.

But he was more interested in Dai when he found out from Isolde that she had the Gift of Sight and he went to check on the girl when she was only eight.

When he saw her, he was stunned to see that she had inherited his looks, but resembled his daughter Dayna.

Their faces were the same, but Dayna was a golden haired beauty with dark brown eyes like her mother.

The appearance the girl had made Davis watch over Dai and he had to stop himself from killing her father Rei for abusing the sweet little girl and for yelling at Naomi for allowing it to happen.

After years of this going on, Davis had enough and got the police and court involved, using his gifts to allow Jun to take her sister away from this hell while Rei was locked away.

Damon's head picked up when he felt someone staring at him and he looked over, stunned to see Davis, but when he blinked his eyes, he found that the male was gone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dai asked.

"Um, nothing. Don't worry about it." Damon shook his head as he dipped the girl making her laugh.

(The next day…)

After sleeping in a motel for the night, Damon ad Dai are driving back to Mystic Falls since the vampire was finished with his business.

Someone had left him a letter saying that Bree was going to sell him out to Lexi's boyfriend to kill him, so Damon paid a visit to the witch and killed her for her betrayal.

"All right, you gotta tell me. Why did you bring me with you?" Dai asked.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Dai. You should give yourself more credit. Besides, there you were looking all damsel in distress like." Damon teased.

"Hey! If anyone was a damsel in distress it was Elena. Any moron would have run or tried to defend themselves, not cower away." Dai said.

"Gilberts cower in the face of danger. Morgans fight till the end. You and Elena are very different. After all, she had a sheltered and safe life while you grew up a fighter." Damon shrugged.

"Okay, so, I've told you about me, now it's your turn. Bore me with your life story." The girl said as she turned to him.

"Oh, I don't know. It's not that fascinating." Damon said.

"Tell me. Come on. Please." She gave him the puppy dog eyes making him smile.

"Fine, but prepare to either be bored or start crying." He smirked making her grin.

(Mystic Falls…)

Veemon was sitting in the living room watching TV, wondering when his partner would get him since he was worrying about her.

Stefan had come over to talk with Elena and explained that she was really adopted, which did explain why she was related to Katherine, though no one knew why they looked exactly alike.

At the moment, everyone had gone off to school or work as they waited for Damon to bring Dai back home.

Kari refused to go back home to Odaiba until she was sure that her friend was safe.

Hearing the door open, Veemon got off of the couch to see if Jun had forgotten something.

What he saw that was something even better.

It was Dai who looked freshly showered and didn't have any new injuries on her body which made the dragon happy.

"Hey V, did you miss me?" she winked at him.

"Dai!" he cried out as he jumped into her arms.

Hearing yelling, Kari rushed down the stairs dressed in a yellow sundress to find the child of Miracles was home.

"Dai, you're back! Oh, are you okay?" Kari rushed over and hugged the girl, squishing Veemon between the two girls.

"I'm fine. Damon and I just bonded." Dai assured as the girls pulled away.

Veemon was content with being held by his partner while the two girls spoke.

"Bonded? Dai, how do you become friends with our enemies?" the child of Light chuckled.

"She's special!" Veemon chirped making the girls laugh along with the dragon.

Davis stood outside watching the house, listening in on the laughter which made him smile as he then walked off.

One day he would reveal himself to them, but it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

For now, he would remain in the shadows, watching over them to protect them from the dangers that were sure to arise.

To be continued…


End file.
